Back in the desert
by anyrei1
Summary: John BAMF/Angst/PG16- Slash/Post Reichenbach/German „Ich vermisse den Krieg. Ich vermisse es Anderen zu helfen. Ich vermisse dich. Vielleicht sehe ich dich bald wieder." Mit diesen Worten verabschiedet sich John an Sherlocks Grab und schließt sich „Ärzte ohne Grenzen" an, um nach Afghanistan zurückzukehren. Sherlock folgt ihm.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Ich werde diese story ins Englische übersetzen, so bald sie fertig ist. Ich freue mich über Kommentare._

_Disclaimer: Sherlock gehört mir nicht. Würde er mir gehören, hätten wir nicht nur drei Folgen pro Staffel._

**Back in the desert**

**Kapitel 1: Laute Stille**

_Der Kummer, der nicht spricht, nagt leise an dem Herzen, bis es bricht. - William Shakespeare_

Die Küchenuhr tickte leise. Es war das einzige Geräusch in der 221B Bakerstreet. John hatte völlig das Gefühl für Zeit verloren. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie lange er in seinem Sessel gesessen hatte und vor sich hin ins Leere gestarrt hatte. Er hätte noch nicht einmal sagen können, ob er über etwas nachgedacht hatte. Da war einfach nur diese Leere in ihm. Eine Leere, die ihn so stark paralysierte, dass er nichts mehr tun konnte.

_Da ist nur noch diese eine Sache, bitte. Eine Sache, ein Wunder noch, Sherlock – für mich. Sei nicht tot. Bitte, nur für mich – hör einfach auf damit. Hör auf._

Auf dem Friedhof hatte dieser naive Wunsch in ihm eine tiefe Trauer und Hilflosigkeit ausgelöst, gemischt mit einer immer wiederkehrenden Wut und Verzweiflung. Doch diese Gefühle waren nun fort und zurück geblieben war nur diese Leere.

John war Soldat und es gewohnt seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken. Er war immer schon sehr bedacht darüber, was andere Menschen von ihm dachten. Er wollte nicht, dass Mrs. Hudson seine Tränen sah. Er wollte stark sein, doch die ganzen Fragen und Schuldgefühle zerfraßen ihn leise. Er konnte nicht verstehen warum Sherlock gesprungen war. Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah John immer wieder dieses Bild. Sherlocks Körper am Boden des Bürgersteigs. Das dunkelrote Blut und seine hellen blauen Augen. Seine Augen.

John schloss die Augen. Er hatte nichts tun können. Sherlock hatte mit ihm am Telefon gesprochen und er hatte seinen besten Freund nicht davon abhalten können, Selbstmord zu begehen.

Seine Therapeutin hatte ihm gesagt, dass er seine Trauer zu lassen sollte. Dass er mit jemanden über seine Gefühle sprechen sollte. Am Anfang hatte er das noch für eine gute Idee gehalten. Abgesehen davon hatten es alle von ihm erwartet.

Doch nun war er an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem er spürte, dass es einfach sinnlos war. Es war vollkommen egal, ob er über seine Gefühle mit jemandem sprach. Sherlock kam davon nicht zurück. Und John wusste, das war das Einzige was ihm helfen konnte. Die Leere, die Sherlock mit seinem Tod in ihm hinterlassen hatte, konnte niemals wieder ausgefüllt werden, weil es niemals wieder jemanden geben würde wie Sherlock Holmes.

John war nicht der Mann, der Selbstmord begehen würde. Natürlich hatte er daran gedacht sein Leben zu beenden, aber bei dem Gedanken, dass Mrs. Hudson ihn finden würde, hatte er dies schnell wieder verworfen. Niemand, der sich um ihn sorgte, sollte in seinen Tod einbezogen werden.

Er konnte mit keinem darüber reden, dass er seinen Lebenswillen verloren hatte. Niemand würde das verstehen. Seine Therapeutin würde ihn einweisen und man würde ihn mit Medikamenten vollpumpen. Jede andere Person würde nicht verstehen können, warum der Tod seines Freundes für ihn der Grund war. Für viele war Sherlock nur ein Soziopath und die Leute wunderten sich, warum es John überhaupt mit ihm ausgehalten hatte. Warum sollte man wegen seinem Tod seinen Lebensinhalt verlieren? Und natürlich lief es wieder auf genau das hinaus, was John immer abgestritten hatte. Sherlock und John waren kein Paar. Er war nicht sein Date und sie hatten niemals Sex. Aber wenn er sich jetzt das Leben nahm, dann war das alles egal. Die Leute redeten, sie taten nichts anderes.

Sherlock war es immer egal was andere von ihm dachten. Er hatte John einmal gefragt, warum es ihm so verflucht wichtig ist, was die Leute von ihm hielten. John wusste es nicht. Er war schon immer so. Am Anfang hatte er immer alles vehement abgestritten – immer wenn die Leute mit ihren Andeutungen kamen. Irgendwann wechselte er nur noch das Thema. Jetzt allein in der Bakerstreet, in der Verschwiegenheit der Einsamkeit, konnte John den Gedanken endlich zulassen. Was Sherlock ihm bedeutete war schwer in Worte zu fassen. Wenn er sagen würde, dass er Sherlock liebte, klang es viel zu flach und hohl, als das dieses Wort annähernd beschreiben würde, was Sherlock für ihn war. Früher hatte er sich oft darüber geärgert, dass Leute ständig dachten, dass er schwul wäre und eine Beziehung mit Sherlock führte. Ja er führte eine Beziehung mit Sherlock, aber die hatte nicht mal ansatzweise etwas damit zu tun, was die Leute sich darunter vorstellten. John teilte mit seinem Freund eine tiefe Verbundenheit, eine Vertrautheit, eine Seelenverwandtschaft, wenn man es so sagen wollte. Sherlock war der Mensch, mit dem John den Rest seines Lebens verbringen wollte. So einfach war das.

Und Moriarty hatte ihm das alles genommen. John blickte auf den Boden. Lestrade hatte ihm erzählt, dass die Ballistik herausgefunden hatte, dass Moriarty sich selbst getötet hatte. Trotzdem schrieben die Zeitungen, dass Sherlock für seinen Tod verantwortlich war und er Richard Brooke in den Selbstmord getrieben hatte. An der Wahrheit war niemand interessiert. Er hatte gehofft, der Medienrummel würde sich bald legen, denn jedes Mal wenn er diese verlogenen Worte in der Zeitung las, hatte er das Gefühl, sich übergeben zu müssen. Und darauf folgte der Schmerz, eine Mischung aus Wut und Verlust und dass er Sherlock vermisste.

Alles hier in der Bakerstreet erinnerte ihn an sein Leben mit Sherlock. Aber nichts hier erinnerte ihn an Sherlock selbst. An seine Essenz, den Nervenkitzel, das Spiel. Die Dinge, für die Sherlock und er lebten.

„_Mit Sherlock Holmes sieht man das Kriegsfeld," _war Mycrofts Erklärung dafür, warum John sich so zu Sherlock hingezogen fühlte.

Und schließlich wusste John was er machen musste. Wohin er musste, um seinen Frieden zu finden. Er musste wieder in den Krieg.

John stand eine Weile schweigend vor Sherlocks Grabstein. Er blickte sich um, ob er alleine war. Schließlich kniete er sich auf das Grab. Sein bleiches Gesicht spiegelte sich in dem schwarzen, glatten Stein.

„Sherlock."

Er holte tief Luft. „Ich gehe zurück nach Afghanistan. Diesmal nicht als Soldat, sondern als Arzt. Ich vermisse es, Anderen zu helfen. Ich vermisse den Krieg."

John schaute kurz zu Boden und schüttelte sanft den Kopf. Dann legte er eine Hand auf den Grabstein.

„Ich vermisse dich." Er strich sich mit der anderen Hand durchs Gesicht und schluckte schwer. „Vielleicht sehe ich dich bald wieder."

John lehnte seinen Kopf gegen den kühlen Stein und kämpfte mit den Tränen, die jedes Mal, wenn er sein Grab besuchte, in ihm hochstiegen. Er atmete zweimal scharf ein und stand dann auf.

John nahm seine Soldatenpose an, streckte seinen Körper durch und sammelte sich. Er nickte Sherlocks Grabstein kurz zum Abschied zu und verließ den Friedhof, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.

Sherlock Holmes, der versteckt in der Nähe hinter einem Baum stand, schaute John nachdenklich hinterher.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2: Stille Worte**

_Meistens belehrt erst der Verlust uns über den Wert der Dinge. - Arthur Schopenhauer_

_Ich vermisse dich._

Das hatte John gesagt, als er an seinem Grab gestanden hatte. Sherlock war bei diesen Worten erstarrt.

Als John erklärte, was er vorhatte, war es so, als würde eine eiskalte Faust sich um Sherlocks Herz schließen.

Das war nicht der Plan. Sherlock wollte Moriartys Scharfschützen finden und ausschalten, damit er und John wieder zusammen sicher in der Bakerstreet leben konnten. Erst wenn diese Verbrecher von der Bildfläche verschwunden waren, konnte er wieder in sein Leben zurückkehren. Sein Leben mit John.

Doch so lange die Situation nicht geklärt war, war das unmöglich. Moriarty hatte gesagt, dass seine Scharfschützen alle töten würden, wenn er nicht vom Dach springen würde. Wenn er jetzt wieder von den Toten auferstehen würde, wäre alles umsonst und Mrs Hudson, Lestrade und vor allem John wären wieder in Gefahr.

Aber wenn John jetzt nach Afghanistan zurückkehren wollte... Ausgerechnet Afghanistan. Das Land, in dem er fast gestorben war, das Land von dem er immer noch in seinen Albträumen verfolgt wurde.

Wie sollte er John in so einem Land beschützen? Sherlock überlegte fieberhaft was er tun sollte und kam zu einem Schluss, der ihm überhaupt nicht gefiel. Aber er hatte keine andere Wahl.

Sogar das würde er tun – für John. Und die Tatsache, dass er es tatsächlich in Erwägung zog, seinen Bruder um Hilfe zu bitten, war etwas, das Sherlock noch nachdenklicher werden ließ. Wann hatte John in seinem Leben so einen essentiellen Platz eingenommen?

_All lives end. All hearts are broken. Caring is not an advantage..._

Diese Worte hatte Mycroft vor nicht allzu langer Zeit zu ihm gesprochen und Sherlock hatte ihm zugestimmt. In den Fluren des Krankenhaus, wo sie eine kleine Gruppe Menschen beobachtet hatten, die über den Verlust eines Familienmitgliedes weinten. Sherlock hatte es in diesem Moment nicht verstanden; diese Gefühle waren ihm alle fremd. Menschen waren ihm schon immer egal.

Aber John... Mit John war es was anderes. Sherlock hatte niemals einen Freund gehabt. Jemanden, dem er vertraute – so sehr, dass er auch wusste, dass John sein Leben für ihn opfern würde und umgekehrt. Und das war der Grund, warum er John nichts von seinem Plan mit Moriarty erzählt und ihn weggeschickt hatte. Moriarty hätte John zweifelsohne getötet. Das Finale war zwischen Sherlock und Moriarty und dieser hätte nicht toleriert, dass John dabei gewesen wäre.

Als er John kennen gelernt hatte, hatte John ihm das Leben gerettet. Und jetzt hatte Sherlock dasselbe getan.

Doch der letzte Schachzug in dem großen Spiel gegen Moriarty hatte Sherlock zu viel gekostet. Sein altes Leben in der Bakerstreet war für ihn nun erst einmal unerreichbar. John war für ihn unerreichbar. Und ohne John machte das Spiel keinen Spaß. Aber das war nicht alles. Und wenn er alle Gedanken über John summierte, so lief es auf eine Sache hinaus: Er vermisste John.

Ein Gedanke, der Sherlock neu war, und dieser war mit einem Gefühl verbunden, das ihm nicht gefiel.

Vielleicht hatte Mycroft recht, und Gefühle zu haben, war kein Vorteil. Aber es änderte nichts daran, dass Sherlock sie dennoch hatte. Auch wenn es nur für einen Menschen war.

Mycroft... Sherlock wusste, dass John bei ihm gewesen war, um ihn zur Rede zu stellen. Sherlock hatte sich die Mühe nicht gemacht. Ihm war im Vorhinein schon klar, dass Moriarty die Informationen von seinem Bruder erhalten hatte, trotzdem hatte ihn die Tatsache damals sehr schockiert. Nicht so sehr, weil sein Bruder ihn verraten hatte, sondern weil er Moriarty in die Falle gegangen war. Sein Bruder war - wie er - stolz auf die Tatsache, solche Dinge normalerweise zu durchschauen. Meistens gelang ihm das auch, doch im Fall von Moriarty hatte er seinen Meister gefunden.

Vielleicht weil Moriarty eben nicht vollkommen emotionslos war. Vielleicht hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass Moriarty eine ganz tiefe emotionale Variabel in das Spiel gebracht hatte. Er wollte Sherlock nicht nur töten, er wollte sein ganzes Leben zerstören. In diesem Fall war es eher von Vorteil, wenn man selbst Gefühle kannte, schlussfolgerte Sherlock schließlich. Man kann nur gegen einen Gegner kämpfen, den man versteht. Wenn man gegen Emotionen kämpft, muss man sie und ihre Beweggründe kennen. Gefühle folgen einer eigenen Logik, die man nur vorhersehen kann, wenn man sie selbst kennt.

Ohne John zu kennen und den Einfluss, den er auf sein Leben hatte, hätte Sherlock vielleicht niemals gegen Moriarty triumphiert.

Aber all das war jetzt unwichtig. Denn mit seinem Sieg über Moriarty hatte er John verletzt. Tiefer als er sich damals vorstellen konnte. Und um John zu beschützen, musste er sich bei seinem Bruder Hilfe holen. Sherlock grinste schief. Zumindest konnte er dafür sorgen, dass sich Mycroft wegen allem was vorgefallen war, richtig schlecht fühlte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3: Schwarze Sonne**

[Anm.d.A.: MSF: Medecins Sans Frontieres (Ärzte ohne Grenzen), STC: Surgical Trauma Centre, ICU: intensive care unit ]

_Es ist besser, ein einziges kleines Licht anzuzünden, als die Dunkelheit zu verfluchen. - Konfuzius_

_20. Juli_

_MSF Blog | John H. Watson_

_Ich bin jetzt seit fünf Tagen in Kunduz, was ungefähr 250 km nördlich von Kabul liegt. Es sind über 40 Grad hier draußen, aber die Luft ist sehr trocken und daher kann man es gut aushalten. Ich habe mich schnell eingewöhnt, aber das überrascht mich nicht wirklich._

John lehnte sich auf seinem ungemütlichen, schäbigen Bürostuhl zurück und starrte auf sein ächlich überraschte es ihn nicht wirklich, wie schnell er sich wieder daran gewöhnt hatte in Afghanistan zu sein. Der Soldat in ihm erfüllte ihn mit einer inneren Ruhe, die er schon lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Genau genommen seitdem Sherlock nicht mehr da war. John schüttelte leicht den Kopf und fuhr sich seufzend mit der Hand durchs Gesicht.

Kunduz war sehr viel grüner, als alles andere was er bisher von Afghanistan gesehen hatte und obwohl es auf den ersten Blick hier sehr viel ruhiger aussah, war er zu einer kritischen Phase in der Stadt. Das internationale Wiederaufbauteam, das hier seit 2006 stationiert war, begann nun langsam die Sicherheitsverantwortung an regionale Truppen zu übergeben. John wusste, dass dies immer eine Phase großer Anspannung bedeutete. Nicht nur bei den Einheimischen, sondern auch bei den hier stationierten Soldaten. Im STC bekam er schon von Anfang an die Anspannungen mit, und in der Teambesprechung war der Abzug der Soldaten mit eines der Hauptthemen. Die zusätzlichen Patienten aus den angrenzenden Ländern wie Tadschikistan und Usbekistan waren ebenfalls ein großes Organisationsproblem. Aber man kam im Großen und Ganzen trotzdem ganz gut zurecht. Das Krankenhaus war unter den Einheimischen sehr beliebt. Trotzdem hatten alle Ärzte hier im Hinterkopf, dass noch vor zwei Monaten in Osten Afghanistans ein Frauenkrankenhaus der MSF einem Terroranschlag zum Opfer fiel. Egal wie beliebt man war und wie dringend ein Krankenhaus gebraucht wurde, den Terroristen war das ziemlich egal.

_Ich habe schon einen kleinen neuen Freund gefunden: Malik. Er ist seit vier Tagen hier im STC und hat seine Operation gut überstanden. Er war also mein erster schwerer Fall seitdem ich hier bin. Eine Weile habe ich mir wirklich um ihn Sorgen gemacht. Er hat mit einem Freund draußen gespielt und etwas Glitzerndes im Sand gefunden. Er dachte, es wäre etwas Wertvolles und wollte es aufheben. Leider gibt es immer noch viele Gebiete, gerade im ländlichen Bereich, die mit Minen und Blindgängern verseucht sind. _

_Die Operation ist aber wie schon geschrieben gut verlaufen. Er wird auch wahrscheinlich wieder auf dem linken Auge sehen können. Sein Bein wird länger brauchen um zu heilen. Es wird wahrscheinlich ein bis zwei Jahre dauern, bis er wieder richtig laufen kann. Aber, das Schöne ist, dass wir ihn auch während der Reha begleiten._

_Das ist bei weitem nicht bei allen Patienten so. Viele Patienten, die hier operiert werden, verschwinden am nächsten Tag und man hört nie wieder was von ihnen. Heute ist mir das zum ersten Mal passiert, aber man hat mir versichert, dass dies leider zum Alltag gehört. Richtige Nachsorge ist in vielen Fällen einfach nicht möglich, weil die Familien ihre Angehörigen einfach wieder mit nach Hause nehmen. _

_Heute Abend verabschiedet sich ein amerikanischer Kollege aus der ICU von uns mit einem traditionellen Afghanischen BBQ: Hammelfleisch mit verschiedenen Gewürzen. Nach diesem langen Tag kann ich ein leckeres Essen echt gebrauchen. _

John las noch einmal über seinen Eintrag und lud den Text dann auf seinen Blog hoch. Es machte ihn glücklich wieder schreiben zu können. Auch wenn es ihn an sein Leben mit Sherlock erinnerte. Die Erinnerungen taten immer noch unerträglich weh, aber das war in Ordnung, weil diese für ihn so wertvoll waren, dass er dafür alles in Kauf nahm.

Das leise Klirren des Löffels, als Mycroft seinen Tee umrührte, war das einzige Geräusch, das seit einer Weile zu hören war. Sherlock saß ihm gegenüber, die Hände unter seinem Kinn zusammengefaltet und beobachtete ihn.

Mycroft legte den Löffel vorsichtig zur Seite und trank einen Schluck Tee.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, außer es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, Sherlock."

Er schaute Sherlock dabei nicht an, sondern starrte gedankenverloren in seine Tasse. Sherlock streckte sich ein wenig und blickte Mycroft erwartungsvoll an. Als er merkte, dass sein Bruder nichts weiter sagen würde, lehnte er sich nach vorne und schaute ihn eindringlich an.

„John ist seit fünf Tagen in Afghanistan und ich will, dass er wieder nach Hause kommt. Ich habe alle Scharfschützen Moriartys aus dem Verkehr gezogen, bis auf einen. Und dieser war auf John angesetzt. Ich kann mich nicht zu erkennen geben, ohne John wieder dieser Gefahr auszusetzten. Ich habe nur seinen Namen herausgefunden, das heißt, ich brauche Informationen über seinen Aufenthaltsort. Sebastian Moran."

Mycroft blickte ihn überrascht an: „Col. Sebastian Moran?"

Sherlock kniff sein linkes Auge zusammen und blickte seinen Bruder mit geneigtem Kopf an.

„Du kennst ihn?"

Mycroft nickte: „Er hat eine rege Vergangenheit und steht schon lange unter unserer Beobachtung, vor allem wegen seiner sehr fragwürdigen Beziehungen im Nahen Osten. Wir wissen, dass er mit Moriarty zusammengearbeitet hat."

„Wo ist er jetzt?"

Mycroft nahm sein Blackberry und drückte eine Weile darauf herum. Schließlich blickte er erstaunt auf.

„Er ist in Afghanistan."

Sherlock wurde bleich, dann sprang er von seinem Sessel auf und lief ein paar Schritte hin und her.

„Ich brauche alles, was du über ihn hast, und ich brauche Papiere und einen Flug nach Kabul."

„Sherlock, ich kann dich nicht einfach nach Afghanistan schicken. Moran ist gefährlich und er arbeitet dort mit einigen Drogen-Warlords zusammen. Das sind keine Kleinkriminelle, da unten ist Krieg."

„Ich muss John daraus holen."

„Ich könnte Johns Vorgesetzten bitten, ihn nach Kabul zu versetzten. Dort ist es sehr viel sicherer und ruhiger, bis wir die Lage geklärt haben."

„Das kannst du versuchen, aber ich gehe trotzdem."

Mycroft schüttelte den Kopf. „Sherlock..."

„Mycroft, du schuldest es mir", unterbrach ihn Sherlock.

„Ah, John! Komm rein", winkte Dr. Rupert Graves, Johns Vorgesetzter in Kunduz, ihn in sein Büro. Rupert hatte immer ein freundliches Lächeln auf den Lippen und war John schon seit dem ersten Treffen auf Anhieb sympathisch.

„Hey, du wolltest mich sehen?", fragte John und setzte sich auf den angebotenen Stuhl.

Rupert nickte. „Ich habe gehört, du machst hervorragende Arbeit hier. Die Operation gestern an Mr. Ahmad ist super gelaufen. Gute Arbeit."

John legte den Kopf schief und grinste. „Danke, aber deswegen sollte ich nicht kommen, oder?"

Rupert grinste zurück. „Nein, ich habe heute ein Fax bekommen und wollte mit dir darüber sprechen."

Er hielt John ein Blatt Papier hin, dass dieser stirnrunzelnd entgegen nahm. Er überflog es kurz, und Rupert konnte sehen, wie das Lächeln aus Johns Gesicht verflog und einem wütenden Gesichtsausdruck Platz machte.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Dieser beschissene Hurensohn!", zischte John. Rupert blickte ihn überrascht an, und John bemerkte, dass er laut geflucht hatte. „'Tschuldigung", meinte er schief grinsend.

„Erklärst du mir, was dieses Fax bedeutet?", fragte Rupert interessiert und lehnte sich auf seinem Tisch nach vorne. „Warum ist der MI6 an dir interessiert?"

John seufzte: „Das ist er nicht. Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Jemand, den ich kenne, möchte anscheinend, dass ich nicht an der Front arbeite, sondern in Kabul. Er möchte, dass ich versetzt werde."

„Wer ist dieser Mycroft Holmes, der das unterzeichnet hat?"

„Er ist die britische Regierung."

Rupert schaute ihn groß an: „Und woher kennst du ihn?"

„Er ist der Bruder..." John schaute kurz zu Boden. „...Meines früheren Mitbewohners." John fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht und massierte kurz seinen Nasenrücken. „Ist auch egal. Ich weiß nicht, was seine Motivation ist, mich hier abziehen zu wollen. Der Punkt ist, er hat kein Recht dazu, sich in mein Leben einzumischen. Ich möchte hier arbeiten."

Rupert merkte, dass hinter dieser Geschichte noch eine Menge mehr steckte. Aber John wollte anscheinend nicht darüber reden. Er nahm John das Fax wieder ab, zerknüllte es und warf es in den Papierkorb.

„Damit wäre das erledigt", grinste er. „Aber da ist noch was anderes. Ein Captain Darvill hat sich bei mir gemeldet und wollte dich sprechen. Es klang sehr wichtig."

John schaute überrascht hoch. „Ich kenne ihn. Ich habe früher mit ihm in der selben Einheit gedient."

Rupert nickte. „Er ist zur Zeit am Militärstützpunkt am Flugplatz stationiert. Du kannst dich gerne vertreten lassen heute Abend."

John stand auf und nickte. „Danke. Ich beeile mich."

„Schon gut. Ist ja heute vergleichsweise ruhig."

John nickte. „Hoffen wir, dass es so bleibt."

Der Militärstützpunkt war keine zwanzig Minuten Fußweg vom Krankenhaus entfernt. Obwohl es schon spät am Abend war, war es immer noch hell draußen. Aber die Dunkelheit würde in der nächsten Stunde einbrechen und dann war es nicht mehr sicher alleine durch die Gegend zu laufen. Rupert hatte ihm geraten eine Begleitung vom Stützpunkt anzufordern, beziehungsweise jemanden, der ihn abholt, aber John hatte das abgelehnt.

Er hatte mit seiner Militärausbildung argumentiert, aber in Wirklichkeit wollte er einfach nur den Adrenalin-kick spüren, alleine durch Kunduz zu laufen. Die Straße war staubig, wie alles hier. Wenn ein kleiner Wind aufkam, konnte man draußen nur mit Sonnenbrille herumlaufen, weil einem sonst ständig Sand ins Auge flog. John hatte Teile seiner alten Uniform an. Ein sandfarbenes T-Shirt mit dazu passender Tarnfleckenhose und seine Sonnenbrille, die er noch aus seiner ersten Zeit in Afghanistan hatte. Das Einzige, das er vermisste, war seine Waffe. Die hatte er nicht mitnehmen dürfen und er fühlte sich sehr nackt ohne sie.

Captain Arthur Darvill stand vor der Baracke an einem SUV gelehnt und grinste John breit an, als er ihn sah.

„Dich wieder hier zu sehen! Unglaublich!"

„Hey, Arthur!", grüßte John und gab seinem Kameraden die Hand.

„Und du bist jetzt im STC? Ich dachte nach deinem letzten Einsatz, kommst du nicht mehr wieder zurück in die Wüste."

„Ja, ich bin für ein friedliches Leben einfach nicht gebaut."

Arthur klopfte ihm auf den Rücken und grinste breit. „Komm rein in unser trautes Heim, dann erzähl ich dir was, dass dir gefallen dürfte."

In Darvills Büro war es angenehm kühl, und John fühlte sich in der kleinen Baracke gleich heimisch. In seiner Zeit in Afghanistan hatte er in einer ganz ähnlichen zwei Jahre lang gelebt. Captain Darvill legte eine Karte auf seinen Schreibtisch und winkte John neben sich.

„Wir haben vor einigen Stunden endlich das Versteck von Eddin Masaad gefunden, einem hier ortsansässigen Drogenbaron. Einer seiner Unterhändler, ein Ex-Armee Offizier namens Sebastian Moran wird zur Zeit vom MI6 überwacht und hat uns geradewegs zu ihm geführt. Wir konnten die Lage schon mit einer Watchkeeper auskundschaften. Es ist ein sehr schwer zugängliches Gebiet im Süd-Westen von hier. Schätzungen zu Folge hat er dort ungefähr hundert Tonnen Rohopium gelagert. Wenn wir die Stellung einnehmen, könnte das ein böser Schlag gegen die Terrorfinanzierung bedeuten. Die Sache hat nur einen Haken. Wir wissen, dass Masaad neue Anhänger gewonnen hat, die nun auf dem Weg zu dem Versteck sind und voraussichtlich morgen Abend dort eintreffen. Unser Zeitfenster ist sehr eng."

„Warum erzählst du mir das Arthur? Du weißt doch, ich bin nur noch Arzt."

„Aber der beste Arzt, den ich jemals in einem Kampfeinsatz zu Gesicht bekommen habe. Und wir haben zur Zeit keinen Militärarzt hier. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du bei unserer Mission dabei bist? General Vertue hat mir grünes Licht gegeben dich zu rekrutieren und dich wieder in den Einsatz zu stellen."

„Aber ich arbeite beim STC", meinte John.

„Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen, wir regeln das schon. Ist nicht das erste Mal, dass wir von da Ärzte 'ausleihen'", meinte Arthur lächelnd. „Was meinst du, bist du dabei? Könnte gefährlich werden."

Für einen Moment stach dieser Satz schmerzhaft in Johns Herz. Aber dann grinste er breit. „Diesem Satz konnte ich noch nie widerstehen."


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4: Kaltes Feuer**

_Stärke wächst nicht aus körperlicher Kraft - vielmehr aus unbeugsamen Willen. - Mahatma Gandhi_

John zog sich sorgsam seine Ausrüstung an: Taktische Weste, darüber die Bristol Weste, Beinholster mit einer SIG Sauer P226, den mit Kevlar beschichteten Helm und zum Abschluss eine HK MP5, die er sich um die Schulter hängte. John überraschte es immer noch, wie schnell er sich wieder an seine alte Uniform gewöhnt hatte. Der schwere Stoff schmiegte sich an seinen Körper, als wäre er eine zweite Haut. Er checkte noch einmal seinen Rucksack und das MedKit auf Vollständigkeit, bevor er diesen packte und das Einsatzteam draußen am Hangar traf.

Capt Darvill klopfte John kurz auf die Schulter, als er die zwanzig Mann starke Gruppe erreichte, die um zwei schwer gepanzerte Patrouillenfahrzeuge herumstanden.

„Das ist Captain John Watson. Er ist unser Doc da draußen. Wir müssen ihn nach der Mission leider wieder an das STC zurückgeben, das heißt: passt gut auf ihn auf. Lt Parker, Sie und Ihre Männer nehmen den Mastiff und fahren uns nach. Capt Watson, Sgt Tayler und Cpl Jones fahren im Vector mit mir. Das Gelände ist unwegsam, und wir müssen ungefähr sieben Klicks vom Ziel zu Fuß weitergehen. Gibt es noch Fragen zum Briefing?"

Die Männer schüttelten den Kopf. Capt Darvill schaute auf seine Uhr. „Okay, wir haben jetzt genau 2200." Der Soldat, den Darvill eben mit Lt Parker angesprochen hatte, schaute ebenfalls auf seine Uhr und nickte dann.

„Dann los!", rief Darvill und die Männer gingen zu ihren Fahrzeugen.

Es war eigenartig aber in diesem Moment fühlte John sich Sherlock wieder ganz nah. Vielleicht war es das Adrenalin, dass durch seinen Körper schoss – die Essenz, die das Leben mit Sherlock so aufregend gemacht hatte. Als er vorne in dem gepanzerten Patrouillenfahrzeug saß, erinnerte er sich wieder an die Fahrt mit Sherlock nach Baskerville. Sie hatten einen kleinen, dunkelgrünen Jeep für die Fahrt gemietet und Sherlock war den ganzen Weg gefahren. Sie hatten nicht viel gesprochen, aber das hatte John nicht gestört. Es war immer eine angenehme Stille zwischen den Beiden, die mehr sagte, als man in Worten ausdrücken konnte. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass sie sich manchmal gleichzeitig, kurze Blicke zugeworfen hatten. An Sherlocks forschende, durchdringende Augen. Er hatte sich immer gefragt, was dabei durch seinen Kopf gegangen war. Was er in John sah.

Der Vector ruckelte einmal kräftig über einen Felsen und riss John aus seinen Gedanken. Jetzt war wirklich keine Zeit um in schmerzhaften Erinnerungen zu schwelgen. Er drehte sich zu dem Fahrer Sgt Tayler. Der Soldat war wahrscheinlich nicht älter als 25 und sah sehr nervös aus.

„Sind Sie schon lange hier unten Sergeant?"

Tayler schüttelte den Kopf. „Drei Monate, aber es kommt mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit, Sir."

John lachte kurz. „So lange braucht man auch um den Sand wieder überall rauszubekommen."

Der Sergeant grinste ihn kurz an. „Und Sie, Sir?"

„Das ist mein zweites Mal. Beim ersten Mal war ich zwei Jahre hier."

„Was ist passiert, Sir?"

„Ich wurde in einem Feuergefecht in der Provinz Lugar angeschossen."

Der Sergeant nickte und verzog das Gesicht. „Das Gebiet ist immer noch von den Taliban beherrscht. Sehr schlimme Gegend."

John nickte zustimmend und schaute aus dem Fenster. Die sandfarbene Wüste wurde immer mehr von schroffen Felsen durchzogen. Aus taktischer Sicht war dieses Land eine Todesfalle. Überall boten die Berge Verstecke für Angreifer. Die Gegend um Kunduz mochte etwas ruhiger sein, als andere Provinzen, doch durfte man keinen Flecken hier unterschätzen.

Die Sonne ging langsam unter und die Schatten der Felsen wurden länger. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange und sie würden in totaler Dunkelheit ihren Weg fortsetzten. Wenn man in einer Stadt wie London lebte, vergaß man schnell, dass die Nacht sehr dunkel werden konnte. So pechschwarz, dass man nicht einmal die Hand vor Augen sah.

John hoffte das Masaads Stellung über keine Nachtsichtgeräte verfügte, aber diese Hoffnung wusste er, war illusorisch. Die ersten Sterne waren zu sehen und die letzten Sonnenstrahlen färbten den Horizont dunkelrot.

_Wunderschön, oder?_

_Ich dachte, du interessierst dich nicht für..._

_Das heißt nicht, dass ich den Anblick nicht schätze._

John schüttelte die Erinnerung ab und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Straße. Sgt Tayler fuhr nun deutlich langsamer. Die Sicht war gleich null. Ein Blick auf das GPS zeigte, dass sie nur noch ein paar Minuten fahren konnten, dann war der Fußmarsch angesagt. John spürte, wie sich alles in ihm anspannte. Er konnte sich keine Ablenkung erlauben.

„Okay, wir sind da." Captain Darvill tippte dem Sergeant auf die Schulter. Sie parkten den kleinen Konvoi hinter einer hohen Felsengruppe und sicherten sie mit Tarnnetzen. „Jones, Sie sichern den Stand und halten Funkkontakt zum Lager. Sie haben ihre Befehle, wenn etwas nicht nach Plan läuft."

Corporal Jones nickte und stellte die Funkausrüstung im anderen Fahrzeug ein. „Delta Team an Basis. Wir haben die Parameter erreicht. Alles ist go. Over."

„Hier Basis. Eure Position sieht von oben ruhig aus. Viel Glück da draußen und gute Jagd!", meldete sich kurz darauf eine weibliche Stimme über Funk.

Lt Parker überreichte John ein Nachtsichtgerät und hielt ihm ein L115A1 Scharfschützengewehr hin. „Ich hab gehört, Sie sind ein guter Schütze, Sir."

John nickte und nahm die Waffe entgegen, nachdem er das Nachtsichtgerät aufgesetzt hatte. Captain Darvill gab ein Signal mit der Hand, und sie liefen im Laufschritt zwischen den Felsen in Richtung ihres Ziels. John war froh, dass ihn sein Leben mit Sherlock fit gehalten hatte, denn so ein mehrere Kilometer langer Lauf über steinige Felsen mit schwerem Gepäck war nicht gerade ein Zuckerschlecken.

Sie brauchten fast eine halbe Stunde bis sie von ihrer Position aus das Lager sehen konnten. John atmete schwer und jeder Luftzug brannte in seiner Lunge. Er hielt die Luft an, um seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Captain Darvill signalisierte ihnen mit der Hand geduckt zu gehen und auszuschwärmen. John folgte Tayler und Parker geduckt auf eine Anhöhe. Dort legte er sich auf den Boden und stellte sein Gewehr in Position.

Parker, ein ernst schauender Soldat um die 30, beobachtete in einer dichten Position neben John das Camp mit seinem Feldstecher.

„Das Lager ist größer als wir angenommen haben. Einige Gebäude und Fahrzeuge liegen unter Tarnnetzen, so dass wir sie aus der Luft nicht sehen konnten. Ich mache fünf patrouillierende Ziele aus. Zwei tragen Stingers mit thermooptischer Signalerfassung", flüsterte Parker in sein Funkgerät.

„Von unserer Position aus sehe ich noch drei Ziele mit MGs. Habt ihr ein klares Ziel auf die beiden Stingers?", fragte Darvill über Funk zurück. Parker schaute fragend zu John, der einen der Träger in seinem Zielfernohr verfolgte.

„Klare Erfassung zum Ziel auf fünf Uhr von unserer Position aus. Der andere steht hinter dem SUV. Könnt ihr den von eurer Position erfassen?", fragte John leise.

„Negativ."

John schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir müssen beide gleichzeitig ausschalten, sonst wird es unschön. Ich könnte eine Position weiter im Osten beziehen um ein klares Schussfeld zu bekommen. Parker könnte dann den anderen übernehmen."

„In Ordnung. Melde dich, wenn du in Position bist."

John nickte Parker zu, der mit seinem eigenen Gewehr in die selbe Position rutschte wie John vorher. Rückwärts und sehr nah am Boden zog John sich zurück und bahnte sich seinen Weg vorsichtig durch die Felsen. Der Untergrund war sehr steinig und man hatte kaum Halt. Die Nacht war zudem sehr kühl geworden und durch den Schweiß auf seinem Körper fing John an zu frieren. Er behielt das Lager die ganze Zeit im Auge, während er sich weiter nach Osten bewegte.

Schließlich hatte er eine geeignete Stelle gefunden, die sowohl Schutz bot, als auch erhöht genug lag, um ein freies Schussfeld zu haben. John rutschte auf dem Bauch in Position und legte sein Gewehr an. Er brauchte nicht lange, um sein Ziel zu finden. Seine Atmung und seine Hand waren jetzt ganz ruhig. John zielte auf das Genick des Mannes.

„Bin in Position. Hab Ziel im Visier."

Parker meldete sich: „Ebenfalls klares Ziel."

„Dann los!", befahl Darvill.

John schoss und die Kugel traf sein Ziel im Genick des Mannes, der auf der Stelle zu Boden fiel. Ein zweiter Schuss fiel kurz danach und traf das andere Ziel tödlich. Er hörte wie die Männer im Lager sich Befehle zu riefen und eilig Deckung suchten und ungezielt in ihre Richtung schossen. Eine Plane wurde von einem alten Humvi heruntergerissen, der auf der Ladefläche mit weiteren Boden-Luft-Raketen ausgestattet war.

„Scheiße!", fluchte John und versuchte den Mann am Humvi ins Visier zu bekommen, doch dieser stand hinter dem Wagen in Deckung.

„Ich bekomme kein klares Schussfeld auf das Ziel am Humvi!", bellte John in sein Funkgerät.

Und dann brach die Hölle los. Eine der Raketen wurde in ihre Richtung abgefeuert. Sie detonierte wenige Sekunden später in der Nähe des Standorts von Darvill.

„Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße!", fluchte John und zog sich von seiner Position langsam zurück. „Wurdet ihr getroffen?"

Eine Weile hörte er nichts, doch dann meldete sich Darvill. „Simon ist verletzt."

„Ich komme."

Eine zweite Rakete schlug unweit von Parkers Position ein. John ging hinter einem Felsen in Deckung. Er riskierte einen Blick zum Camp und sah, dass der Mann am Humvi jetzt ein klares Ziel bot. John zögerte nicht lange, zielte und schoss den Mann in den Kopf. Dann lief er gebückt in Richtung Parker und Tayler. Tayler lag am Boden hinter einem Felsen und stöhnte. Parker hatte ihn in Deckung gezogen und eine Verteidigungsstellung bezogen. Ein kurzer Blick zeigte, dass Tayler schwer verletzt war. Die meisten Splitter der Rakete hatte zwar die Weste abgefangen, aber er blutete stark aus einer tiefen Stirnwunde und hatte mehrere Schnitte im Gesicht.

„Tayler ist verletzt. Wie schlimm ist es bei Simon?", fragte John über Funk, als er sich neben Tayler kniete und seine Wunden begutachtete. Plötzlich vielen Schüsse unweit von ihrem Versteck. John drückte sich instinktiv gegen den Felsen. Parker schoss aus seiner Deckung ein paar Schüsse ab und kauerte sich dann wieder hinter den Felsen neben Tayler.

John hatte keine Zeit, sich darüber Sorgen zu machen, dass sich Darvill nicht meldete, denn er hörte mehrere Männer in ihre Richtung laufen. Er schaute kurz zu Parker, der ihm knapp zunickte. Beide standen auf und schossen in die Richtung der ankommenden Männer. John zählte vier feindliche Soldaten. Zwei traf er tödlich, bevor sie die Gelegenheit hatten zurückzufeuern. Der dritte wurde kurz darauf von Parker niedergeschossen. John zog sich wieder hinter den Felsen zurück, als der vierte Mann fluchend in ihre Richtung schoss. Kleine Steine flogen in Johns Richtung, die vom Felsen absplitterten, als die Kugeln in seine Deckung schlugen.

Als die Schüsse aufhörten, wollte John sich wieder umdrehen und über seine Deckung auf den letzten Angreifer feuern, doch dieser hatte mittlerweile den Felsen erreicht, hinter dem sie Deckung genommen hatten. In einer schnellen Bewegung umrundete der Angreifer den Felsen und schoss Parker in den Kopf, dann feuerte er auf John.

John wurde gegen den Felsen zurückgeschleudert, als zwei Kugeln ihn in Schulter und Arm trafen. Er schaffte es allerdings noch, seinen Arm zu heben und zurückzufeuern. Der feindliche Soldat fiel stöhnend zu Boden. John wusste, dass sein Gegner nicht tot war, also rappelte er sich stöhnend auf und schoss ein zweites Mal. Diesmal traf er den auf dem Boden liegenden Söldner tödlich. Aufgrund der geringen Entfernung spritzte das Blut des getroffenen Angreifer in Johns Gesicht. John ließ sich stöhnend auf den Boden fallen. Alles in ihm drehte sich, und er fühlte sich plötzlich ganz energielos. Er schaute auf seinen Arm und seine Schulter und sah, dass die Wunden sehr stark bluteten. Mit letzter Kraft zog er sich hinter den Felsen neben den regungslosen Tayler. Er tastete nach dem Puls des jungen Soldaten und war erleichtert, ein schwaches Pochen zu fühlen.

_Er ist nur bewusstlos._

Aber er würde sterben, wenn er ihn nicht hier raus brachte. John überlegte kurz, ob er die anderen anfunken sollte, entschloss sich aber dagegen. Wenn die Söldner neben dem Funk standen, verriet er seine Position, und er musste erst einmal Tayler und sich selbst in Sicherheit bringen.

Mit schnellen geübten Bewegungen, verband er seine Wunden, um die Blutung zu stoppen. Er musste plötzlich kichern über die Ironie, dass man ihm schon wieder in die Schulter geschossen hatte, auch wenn es diesmal die rechte war. Er hielt sich die linke Hand vor den Mund und versuchte die Luft anzuhalten, um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Dass er sich plötzlich so leicht und unbeschwert im Kopf fühlte war kein gutes Zeichen. Er musste Tayler und sich hier raus schaffen so lange er noch konnte.

Er würde den jungen Soldaten nicht bis zu ihrem letzten Stand zurücktragen können, aber zumindest außer Reichweite des feindlichen Camps und dann Hilfe anzufordern. Er hakte seinen linken Arm unter Taylers Schulter und zog ihn in Richtung der Felsen hinter ihnen. Er musste ein Versteck finden.

Sherlock erstarrte, als ihm einer der MI6 Agenten über John Watsons derzeitiger Mission mit dem Militär aufklärte. John war unterwegs in die Höhle des Löwen. Zu dem einen Mann, der bezahlt worden war, John zu töten. Und John hatte keine Ahnung.

Auf dem Flug nach Afghanistan einige Stunden vorher, war es für Sherlock schon unmöglich gewesen, still auf seinem Sitz zu bleiben. Wenn es geholfen hätte, wäre er aus dem Flugzeug ausgestiegen, um es zusätzlich anzuschieben. Der Flug dauerte einfach zu lang. Aus seiner Nervosität heraus fing er an, private Dinge der mit ihm fliegenden MI6 Agenten und Soldaten auszuplaudern, während er einen nach dem anderen mit seinen Blicken sezierte. John hätte das sicherlich gefallen. Die Agenten fanden es weniger amüsant. Aber sie wussten, dass Sherlock Mycrofts Bruder war, und daher traute sich niemand etwas gegen ihn zu sagen.

Nach der Landung in Kunduz war Sherlock kaum aufzuhalten. Er wollte direkt ins STC laufen und John alles erklären. Er wusste, dass seine erste Begegnung mit John wahrscheinlich für ihn sehr schmerzhaft enden würde, denn Sherlock war sich sicher, dass John ihm eine rein hauen würde. Immer so voller Emotionen.

Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken, endlich wieder mit seinem Blogger vereint zu sein und mit ihm gemeinsam, die letzte Bedrohung Moriartys auszuschalten. Um endlich wieder zusammen zu sein. In London zuhause in der Bakerstreet.

„Mr. Holmes!", einer der MI6 Agenten lief ihm auf dem Rollfeld hinterher.

Sherlock drehte sich genervt um. „Dr. Watson ist nicht im STC. Er ist mit einem Militärverbund von diesem Stützpunkt auf einer Mission. Folgen Sie mir, dann erkläre ich Ihnen alles."

Sherlock hatte das Gefühl, dass sich eine kalte Hand um sein Herz legte und fest zudrückte. Er nickte dem MI6 Agenten mit einem undeutbaren Blick zu und folgte ihm in das Gebäude.

Eine gefühlte halbe Stunde später hatte John eine kleine Höhle gefunden. Keuchend und gefährlich nahe einer Ohnmacht zog er Tayler in Sicherheit und lehnte sich neben ihm an die kalte Steinwand.

„Sgt Tayler?" Johns Stimme klang müde und rauh.

Er hörte wie der Sergeant leise stöhnte.

_Gut. Er lebte immer noch. Aber es sieht nicht gut aus. Wenn uns keiner hier rausholt, war es das._

John nahm sein Funkgerät, es kostete ihn so viel Kraft nur seine Hand zu heben. Das Funkgerät war so schwer. Es wäre so viel einfacher, einfach die Augen zu schließen. Und ein bisschen zu schlafen. Das klang sehr verlockend. John war so müde.

„Watson an Basis", murmelte er. Das Funkgerät rauschte. „Wir müssen raus geholt werden."

Er hörte das Funkgerät knacken. „Wir sind auf dem Weg. Wie ist Ihre Position?"

John schaute auf sein GPS Gerät und las die Zahlen vor. „36.700503,68.638874."

John hörte keine Antwort mehr. Das Funkgerät rauschte nur noch. John lächelte leicht.

_Sherlock. Wenn ich hier sterbe, sehen wir uns wieder, oder? Ich bin mir sicher. Du findest mich. Du findest mich bestimmt._

Die Dunkelheit umhüllte John wie ein schweres Tuch, und es wurde still in der Höhle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5: Die Wüste in mir**

_Nicht den Tod sollte man fürchten, sondern dass man nie beginnen wird, zu leben. - Marcus Aurelius_

„John. John..."

Eine warme Hand auf seiner Wange. Jemand war über ihn gebeugt, und der Körper dieser Person strahlte eine Wärme aus, die ihn magisch anzog.

Schwindel, Übelkeit und rasende Schmerzen in seinem Oberkörper überfielen ihn schlagartig, als John langsam aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit glitt. Jeder Atemzug brannte in seiner Lunge, er fühlte sich heiß und kalt gleichzeitig.

John öffnete langsam seine Augen, und die verschwommene Gestalt, die über ihn gebeugt war, nahm langsam Formen an. Neben ihm kniete ein Mann, dessen Kopf mit einer Kufiya umhüllt war. Seine blauen Augen schauten ihn besorgt und durchdringend an. Diese blauen Augen hätte John überall wiedererkannt.

„Sherlock?", krächzte er.

„Ich habe dich gefunden", hörte John den Detektiv mit seiner dunklen Stimme murmeln.

„Bin ich tot?", flüsterte John.

„Nein." Sherlock zog an seinem Tuch und offenbarte sein ganzes Gesicht.

John keuchte kurz. Er wusste, dass er Fieber hatte und dass es vermutlich mit ihm zu Ende ging. Er war dankbar, dass sein Fieber ihm ein letztes Mal Sherlocks Gesicht zeigte. Das Gesicht des Mannes, den er so sehr liebte, und angesichts seines nahen Todes konnte er diese Tatsache auch sich selbst gegenüber endlich eingestehen. Er liebte Sherlock Holmes.

„Ich habe dich vermisst", murmelte er.

Sherlock blickte ihn voller Sorge an. „Du solltest nicht sprechen. Hilfe ist unterwegs. Schon deine Kräfte."

Sherlock stand auf und ging zum Höhleneingang. John konnte nicht erkennen, was er dort tat. Eine unbändige Angst überkam ihm, dass Sherlock ihn wieder verlassen würde.

„Sherlock...", krächzte John.

Wenige Sekunden später war Sherlock wieder an Johns Seite. „Geh nicht weg." John tastete nach Sherlock und versuchte seinen Arm zu greifen. Auch wenn er sich über die Sinnlosigkeit dieser Handlung im Klaren war. Eine Fieberfantasie konnte man schließlich nicht anfassen. Sherlock nahm Johns Hand in seine und drückte sie leicht. Es fühlte sich so echt an.

„Ich gehe nicht weg."

„Warum bist du hier?" John verfluchte sich im selben Moment über diese Frage. Er wollte Sherlocks Illusion nicht durch Logik zerstören.

„Um dich hier raus zu holen. Um dich zu beschützen. Dafür sind Freunde da."

Dieser Satz tat John mehr weh, als seine beiden Schusswunden. Er stöhnte und blickte seine Fieberfantasie vorwurfsvoll an.

„Ich durfte dich nicht beschützen."

Sherlock blickte ihn ein paar Sekunden durchdringend und traurig an.

„John, würdest du für mich sterben, um mich zu beschützen?"

„Ja." John antwortete ohne nachzudenken. Sherlock nickte kurz und lächelte ihn sanft an.

„Ich möchte, dass du für mich lebst."

„Sherlock..." John hustete schmerzhaft und hatte auf einmal den Geschmack von Blut im Mund. Ihm wurde übel, und er atmete ein paar Mal scharf und tief ein, um sich nicht übergeben zu müssen.

„John, halte durch. Bitte."

John schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich möchte bei dir bleiben. Wenn ich nicht sterbe, sehe ich dich nicht wieder. Ich kann nicht wieder zurück in dieses Leben ohne dich." Johns Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern.

Sherlock schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. „John, ich lebe. Ich bin hier. Halte durch. Ich musste meinen Tod vortäuschen, um dich zu beschützen. Es tut mir leid. Ich bin hier. Bitte."

Der Detektiv sah, wie John leicht lächelte. „Das Wunder, um dass ich dich gebeten habe."

Sherlock nickte, aber er sah, dass John immer noch nicht überzeugt war, dass Sherlock tatsächlich hier war und nicht nur seiner Fantasie oder seines Selbsterhaltungstriebs entsprungen war. Es war ein unüberlegter Schritt, und Sherlock wunderte sich im Nachhinein selbst über diese spontane Eingebung, den Instinkt, das Richtige in dieser Situation zu tun, um seinen Freund zu retten.

Er beugte sich nach vorne und küsste John. Nur leicht und vorsichtig am Anfang, dann mit mehr Druck, um John zu beweisen, dass er tatsächlich bei ihm war und er unbedingt leben – überleben musste. Seine Lippen fühlten sich rau an, seine Bartstoppeln kratzten an Sherlocks Gesicht. Aber das war ihm egal. Das Einzige, was wichtig war, war, zu John durchzudringen. Und nach einer endlosen Sekunde spürte er schließlich, wie John zaghaft den Kuss erwiderte.

Sherlock legte seine warme Hand auf Johns Wange und beugte sich zurück, um seinen Freund anzusehen.

John hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Sherlock..."

Ein grelles Licht fiel in die Höhle und eine ohrenbetäubende Explosion erschütterte die Gegend. Sherlock beugte sich schützend über John. Kurze Zeit später kamen einige Soldaten mit Taschenlampen angestürmt, und Sherlock hörte einen Helikopter landen.

Sherlock blickte John lächelnd an. „Halte durch John. Ich hole dich hier raus."

John nickte noch kurz und schloss schließlich seine Augen. Tief in der Bewusstlosigkeit bekam er nicht mehr mit, wie Sherlock ihn auf seinen Armen aus der Höhle trug.

Ein monotones Piepen und der Geruch von Desinfektionsmittel war das erste, was John wahrnahm, als er erwachte. John versuchte, sich zu bewegen, doch ein stechender Schmerz in seiner Schulter ließ ihn auf keuchen und innehalten. Er öffnete die Augen und blickte sich um. Er war zurück im STC.

Dr. Rupert Graves ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und lächelte ihn an.

„Willkommen zurück, John." Der ältere Arzt setzte sich neben John auf einen Stuhl.

„Hat Sgt. Tayler es geschafft? Sind die anderen okay?"Johns Stimme war rau, und sein Hals tat weh beim Sprechen.

„Sgt Tayler hat es geschafft, dank dir. Ich fürchte, zehn Mann eurer Truppe haben nicht überlebt. Die anderen sind in Behandlung. Captain Darvill ist noch nicht außer Lebensgefahr. Es tut mir leid."

John schloss die Augen. Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Die Aufklärung hätte sehen müssen, dass das Camp schwer bewaffnet war. Das würde wahrscheinlich für die Verantwortlichen noch ein langes Nachspiel bedeuten.

„Als ihr rausgeholt wurdet, wurde das Camp aus der Luft beschossen. Man wollte kein weiteres Risiko eingehen. Es hat sehr geholfen, dass du noch deine Koordinaten durchgegeben hast."

„Aber die anderen waren nicht in meiner Nähe."

„Nein, aber sie haben es zurück zum Konvoi geschafft."

John erinnerte sich kaum noch an seine Rettung. Er erinnerte sich noch an seinen Fiebertraum von Sherlock. Die Erinnerung versetzte ihm einen Stich in seinem Herzen, und er verzog schmerzvoll sein Gesicht.

Dr. Graves bezog seinen Gesichtsausdruck auf seine Verletzungen.

„Du wirst noch ein paar Wochen brauchen, um dich von den Schusswunden zu erholen. Aber du hast viel Glück gehabt. Es ist nichts Lebenswichtiges beschädigt worden, und nach einer gewissen Zeit bist du wieder wie neu."

John nickte und überlegte kurz. „Weißt du, wer mich aus der Höhle herausgeholt hat? Ich würde mich gerne bedanken."

„Oh, ich glaube du kennst ihn. Ein Mr. Holmes. Ist das nicht der Mitbewohner gewesen, von dem du mir erzählt hattest? Der mit dem Bruder beim MI6."

John starrte Rupert ungläubig an. „Was? Das kann nicht sein. Wo ist er?"

„Ich bin hier."

Rupert drehte sich um, zu der Stimme hinter ihm und konnte nicht sehen, wie John erschrocken zusammenfuhr.

Sherlock Holmes, ein hochgewachsener Mann, bekleidet in einem eleganten dunklen Anzug, stand an der Zimmertür mit einer Tasse Tee in der Hand.

„Mr. Holmes." Rupert stand auf und gab Sherlock zur Begrüßung die Hand. „Sie haben sich bestimmt viel zu erzählen. Aber machen Sie es nicht zu lange. Dr. Watson braucht noch viel Ruhe."

Sherlock nickte dem Doktor freundlich zu und setzte sich dann auf den Stuhl vor John.

John atmete tief ein und schloss seine Augen. „Verliere ich den Verstand...?"

Sherlock nahm Johns Hand und drückte sie leicht. „Nein. Ich bin hier."

„Wieso Sherlock?" John versuchte die Tränen, die in ihm aufstiegen, zu unterdrücken, aber es war schwer. Sherlock lebte wirklich. Sein Körper wurde mit tausend verschiedenen Emotionen überschwemmt, die einfach nicht zusammenpassten. Schmerz, Trauer, Wut, Freude, Erleichterung – alles auf einmal war einfach zu viel. Er spürte wie eine Träne auf sein Kopfkissen fiel.

Sherlock schaute seinen Freund zerknirscht an. „Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass du mir jetzt gerne ins Gesicht schlagen würdest, wenn du nicht ans Bett gefesselt wärst?"

John keuchte und grinste matt. „Vielleicht später. Was ist passiert?"

Sherlock grinste kurz zurück und begann schließlich zu erzählen, wie er Moriarty ausgetrickst hatte und warum es so wichtig war, dass er seinen Tod vortäuschen musste. John hörte Sherlock gebannt zu und registrierte zufrieden, dass sein Freund während der ganzen Zeit nicht einmal seine Hand losgelassen hatte.

„Moran, haben Sie gehört?"

Dr. Haschem Chalid, der die Frage an Colonel Sebastian Moran stellte, rückte seine Brille zurecht und schaute den Exilsoldaten neugierig an. Sebastian Moran drehte sich grimmig vom Fenster weg und schaute den in traditioneller arabischer Kleidung bekleideten Mann an.

„Wenn Sie den Luftanschlag auf Masaads Camp meinen, ja, davon habe ich gehört. Ich hatte Glück, nicht da gewesen zu sein, als das Lager angegriffen wurde. Es ist ein großer Verlust."

Haschem nickte schnell zustimmend. „Ja, aber das meinte ich nicht. Ich meinte Sherlock Holmes."

„Was?" Moran runzelte die Stirn. „Woher kennen Sie diesen Namen?"

Haschem grinste verschmitzt. „Ich lese viel Zeitung, und wie Sie wissen, ist Information mein Geschäft."

Moran starrte Haschem eine geschlagene Sekunde schweigend an. „Informationen über Sherlock Holmes sind nach seinem Tod nichts mehr Wert."

Haschems Grinsen wurde breiter. „Und wie viel wäre es Wert, wenn er noch leben würde und ich seinen Aufenthaltsort kenne?"

Haschem konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, wie Moran plötzlich hinter ihm stand und ihm ein Messer an den Hals drückte.

„Wie wäre es mit deinem Leben, du kleine Ratte?", zischte Moran und schnitt Haschem mit dem Messer leicht in den Hals. Der Mann stand in Morans Griff wie paralysiert und wimmerte.

„Okay, okay. Ich sage es Ihnen. Nur lassen Sie mich bitte los. Ich nutze Ihnen mehr, wenn ich lebe", stammelte Haschem mit Angst verzerrtem Gesicht.

„Über Holmes mache ich keine Geschäfte. Versuche nicht, mich zu hintergehen, so viel bist du mir nicht Wert." Er schubste den Arzt vor sich auf den Boden.

Haschem kauerte auf dem Boden. „Er ist bei uns im STC. Anscheinend ist einer seiner Freunde hier Soldat und ist verletzt worden. Bei dem Einsatz gegen das Camp."

Moran runzelte die Stirn und zeigte mit dem Messer auf Haschem. „Dann habe ich einen Auftrag für dich."

Haschem nickte und stand vorsichtig vom Boden auf. Erleichtert sah er, dass Moran sein Messer wegsteckte und zu einem Schrank ging. Er holte ein kleines Fläschchen mit einer bräunlichen Flüssigkeit hervor und überreichte es dem Arzt.

„Bring mir Sherlock!"

Haschem nickte verängstigt und verließ den Raum. Moran ging wieder lächelnd ans Fenster.

Endlich würde er Rache nehmen können für Jims Tod.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6: Neuer Start ins alte Leben**

_Die Erfahrung lehrt uns, dass Liebe nicht darin besteht, dass man einander ansieht, sondern dass man gemeinsam in gleicher Richtung blickt. - Antoine de Saint-Exupery_

John konnte nicht schlafen. Nicht weil ihn die Schmerzen seiner Verletzungen wach hielten – die hatten sich dank der Schmerzmittel auf ein sehr erträgliches Maß herunter reguliert. Es waren Gedanken über Sherlock und alles, was geschehen war, die ihm um den Schlaf brachten.

Er hatte lange gebraucht, um endlich zu akzeptieren, dass Sherlock tatsächlich wieder in seinem Leben war. Und jetzt, wo die Verwirrung darüber endlich gelöst war, konnte er sich auch endlich darüber freuen. John konnte Sherlocks Erklärung zwar verstehen, warum er ihn nicht in seinen Plan eingeweiht hatte und dass er es nur getan hatte, um ihn zu beschützen, aber trotzdem fühlte er sich dadurch nicht besser.

Er hatte immer gedacht, dass es seine Aufgabe war, Sherlock zu beschützen und sich um ihn zu kümmern – nicht anders herum. Sherlock hatte ihn abgehängt, und er fühlte sich dadurch nutzlos und um die einzige Sache betrogen, die John seines Erachtens in diese Freundschaft mit einbrachte. Was hatte er Sherlock schon anderes zu bieten, außer auf ihn aufzupassen und sich um ihn zu kümmern?

In ihrem Leben zusammen in der Bakerstreet sorgte er dafür, dass Sherlock genug aß, „übersetzte" Sherlocks unfreundliche, kühle Art im Umgang mit anderen Personen in eine zugängliche, freundliche Sprache und trug seine Sig Sauer bei sich, um Sherlock zu beschützen.

Auch wenn Sherlock in ihm lesen konnte wie in einem offenen Buch, glaubte John nicht, dass sein Freund annähernd wusste, was er für ihn fühlte.

Sie kannten sich kaum, und John hatte schon den ersten Mann erschossen, um Sherlock das Leben zu retten.

_Seit gestern sind Sie bei ihm eingezogen, und jetzt lösen Sie Kriminalfälle zusammen. Sollten wir eine glückliche Bekanntmachung am Ende der Woche erwarten? _

Bei ihrer ersten Begegnung hatte Mycroft diesen Satz zu John gesagt. John schüttelte leicht lächelnd den Kopf. Natürlich dachte jeder, auf den Sherlock und John trafen, sie wären ein Paar. Sherlock und er waren von Anfang an wie zwei Puzzleteile die zusammengehörten. Bis dahin hatte John immer angenommen, dass Sherlock ihn auch brauchte.

Aber jetzt war er sich nicht mehr sicher.

John seufzte und drehte sich in seinem Bett auf die linke Seite. Es würde noch eine Weile dauern bis er wieder auf der rechten Seite liegen konnte. Der Mond schien hell durch das Fenster und tauchte das Zimmer in hellblaues Licht.

John erinnerte sich nur noch Bruchstückhaft an seine Rettung. Aber je mehr er darüber nachdachte, um so mehr kam wieder zu ihm zurück. Allerdings war er sich nicht sicher, was von den Erinnerungen tatsächlich real war. Er konnte sich daran erinnern, dass Sherlock ihn geküsst hatte. Aber das konnte nicht sein. Sherlock würde so etwas nicht tun.

Überrascht stellte John fest, dass die Tatsache, dass ein Mann ihn vielleicht geküsst hatte, ihn nicht ausflippen ließ. Aber genau das war der Punkt: Es war nicht irgendein Mann, sondern Sherlock. Das machte den Unterschied. Als John sich vorstellte, dass irgendein anderer Mann ihn küssen würde, fand er den Gedanken abstoßend. Sherlock war eine Ausnahme. Der Gedanke, dass Sherlock ihn vielleicht geküsst hatte, war nicht nur vollkommen in Ordnung für ihn, sondern hinterließ ein angenehmes Kribbeln in seinem Bauch.

Wenn er länger darüber nachdachte, war es auch nicht Sherlocks physisches Aussehen, dass ihn so attraktiv für ihn machte, sondern eher seine eigenartige Intensität, die ihn umgab und John von Anfang an in seinen Bann schlug und faszinierte. Irgendwann auf ihrem gemeinsamen Weg wurden die Gefühle für Sherlock einfach etwas anderes. Sie wurden tiefer, unleugbar, auch physisch und jeden Tag unaufhaltsam intensiver.

John verzog das Gesicht. Wenn das nicht ein neues Thema für seine Therapeutin war? John war sich vollkommen sicher nicht schwul zu sein. Trotzdem waren seine Gefühle und Gedanken Sherlock gegenüber eindeutig. Und jetzt, wo er diesen Gedanken einmal hatte, ließen sie sich auch nicht mehr in den Tiefen seines Unterbewusstseins vergraben.

John fuhr frustriert mit seiner linken Hand durchs Gesicht. So eine Scheiße! Er hoffte, er würde bald über diese verrückten Gefühle hinweg sein. Es ging schließlich um Sherlock. Und John wusste, was dieser von Beziehungen und Gefühlen hielt.

_Aber er hat deine Hand gehalten und dich geküsst._

_Fiebertraum! Bleib auf dem Boden der Tatsachen, John!_

„Arghhh!", jetzt diskutierte er schon mit sich selbst in Gedanken!

John drehte sich wieder auf den Rücken und starrte die Decke an. Aber was war, wenn Sherlock tatsächlich dasselbe für ihn fühlte, auch wenn es unwahrscheinlich war? Sollte er das Risiko eingehen und es herausfinden? Was war dann mit ihrer Freundschaft? Würde sich überhaupt etwas ändern? John konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Sherlock sich in einer Beziehung anders verhielt als sonst. Er konnte sich Sherlock eigentlich überhaupt nicht in einer Beziehung vorstellen.

John schaute auf die Uhr. 3:47 Uhr. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich wieder an Sherlocks Seite sein. Dafür musste er sich ausruhen, um wieder fit zu werden. Er schloss die Augen und gab sich selbst den Befehl zu schlafen und die Gedanken über Sherlock, die sowieso zu nichts führten, erst einmal ruhen zu lassen.

Sherlock hatte ein wenig herum telefoniert und sich alle Informationen, die er über Moran finden konnte, angeeignet. Heute Vormittag hatte er einen Termin beim Stützpunkt und ein Treffen mit einem MI6 Agenten, der ihn über die Ergebnisse der gestrigen Attacke aufklären sollte. Sherlock bezweifelte, dass Moran zur Zeit des Angriffs dort gewesen war. Er durfte nicht den Fehler begehen und ihn unterschätzen. Nach allem, was er von Moran wusste, waren er und Moriarty mehr als nur Geschäftspartner, und er stand ihm an krimineller Energie und Intelligenz in Nichts nach.

Aber Sherlocks erster Gedanke, als er in seiner provisorischen Unterkunft des MI6 aufwachte, ging automatisch zu John, und er fragte sich, wie es seinem Freund heute ging. Der Gedanke, wie knapp John mit seinem Leben davon gekommen war, ließ Sherlock frösteln. Sherlock runzelte seine Stirn über diese körperliche Reaktion und versuchte dieses unschöne Gefühl von seiner Festplatte zu löschen. John war okay, und er würde wieder gesund werden. Das waren Fakten und das Einzige, was jetzt wichtig war.

Sherlock zog sich an – eine helle, sandfarbene Stoffhose und ein helles Hemd, den Temperaturen hier angepasst. Er beschaute sich kurz im Spiegel, als er sein Hemd zuknöpfte. Sein Blick fiel auf seine Hände, und er erinnerte sich an das Gefühl, Johns Hand in seiner gehalten zu haben.

Sherlock ärgerte sich darüber, dass sein Körper ihn verriet und nicht nach seinen aufgestellten Regeln spielte. Aber gleichzeitig war er auch neugierig auf diese neuen Gefühle. Er spürte ständig das Bedürfnis in Johns Nähe zu sein und ihn anzufassen, und er fragte sich, wodurch dieses Bedürfnis ausgelöst worden war. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, so starke Emotionen vor ihrer Trennung für John gehabt zu haben. Natürlich war ihm bewusst, dass er John schon immer anders behandelt hatte als Andere. Aber John war sein Freund. Allerdings ging dass, was er jetzt fühlte über normale Freundschaft hinaus. Sherlock war sicherlich kein Experte was zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen anging, aber in dieser Hinsicht war er sich sicher.

Vielleicht war es die unfreiwillige Trennung von John, die seine Gefühle ihm gegenüber verändert hatten. Er erinnerte sich, dass er ständig ein sehr unschönes Gefühl mit sich herumgetragen hatte, was sich weder abschalten noch einordnen ließ.

In der Höhle, als Sherlock John endlich gefunden hatte, hatte John ihm gesagt, dass er ihn vermisst hatte. An dieser Stelle hatte dieses Gefühl endlich Sinn gemacht. Sherlock hatte John vermisst. Ihm wurde klar, dass er nicht willens war, sein Leben weiterhin ohne John zu verbringen.

Und wenn Sherlock die Zeichen richtig las, so fühlte John das selbe wie er. Wenn er die Zeichen richtig las? Natürlich hatte er Recht. Sherlock grinste sein Spiegelbild an und machte sich auf den Weg ins STC.

Er besorgte sich eine Tasse Tee und betrat leise Johns Zimmer. Sein Freund schlief noch tief und fest. Sherlock setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben sein Bett. Die Decke war teilweise von John heruntergerutscht und legte einen Großteil seines Oberkörpers frei. Anscheinend hatte John nicht sehr ruhig geschlafen. Außerdem hatte er anscheinend ohne Oberteil geschlafen und Sherlock fragte sich kurz, wie er sein Shirt, das zerknittert über der Bettkante hing, an der Infusion vorbeigebracht hatte.

Zum ersten Mal hatte Sherlock die Gelegenheit, Johns Narbe an seiner linken Schulter zu begutachten. Seine erste Schusswunde – sie war nicht besonders groß, und teilweise war die Haut an dieser Stelle schon weiß. Es waren nur noch ein paar rötliche Stellen zu sehen. Sherlock wusste, dass in einem Jahr die Narbe wahrscheinlich komplett ausgeblichen war. Nun würden sich zwei weitere dazugesellen. Rechter Arm und Schulter waren bandagiert. Der Arzt hatte ihm gesagt, dass John sich von den beiden Schusswunden wieder komplett erholen würde und dass er sehr viel Glück gehabt hatte.

Sherlock war vorher nie aufgefallen, dass John sich anscheinend irgendwie sehr fit gehalten hatte. Vielleicht war es das Herumrennen durch London, wenn sie Verdächtige verfolgt hatten, dass sich hier bemerkbar machte. Meist trug John auch einfach nur diese scheußlichen Pullover, die viel von seiner Statue versteckten. Seine Arme und sein Oberkörper waren gut durchtrainiert und wenn er sich leicht im Schlaf bewegte und seine Muskeln sich spannten, hatte Sherlock Probleme seine Augen von seinen Armen abzuwenden. Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, wie es sich anfühlen würde, wenn diese Arme um seinen Körper lagen und ihn festhielten.

Sherlock schürzte die Lippen und trank einen weiteren Schluck seines Tees. Zu sehen, wie John vor ihm ruhig schlief, hatte eine sehr beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn. Normalerweise rasten die Gedanken in seinem Kopf, und er dachte ständig an tausend verschiedene Dinge, doch hier und jetzt in der Stille des Moments, fühlte er sich ganz ruhig. Johns Gesichtsausdruck war frei von Sorgen, und jeder, der John nicht kannte, würde ihn für einen liebenswürdigen Menschen halten, der keiner Fliege etwas zu leide tun konnte. Auch wenn sein Gesicht eine andere Geschichte erzählte. John hatte ein Gesicht, dem man ansah, dass er schon viel in seinem Leben erlebt hatte. Ein Gesicht, das schon viel gesehen hatte und andere Menschen für den Rest ihres Lebens wahrscheinlich traumatisiert hätte. Aber er kannte John und auch wenn John sein Herz in seinen Händen trug und immer erst der Heiler – der Arzt war, war er trotzdem auch Soldat, und diese Hälfte in ihm war nicht zu unterschätzen. Den Fehler hatten schon einige ihrer Gegner gemacht. Sherlock wusste, dass John immer seinen Rücken frei hielt und dass er sich hundertprozentig auf ihn verlassen und ihm vertrauen konnte. Er war mehr als glücklich, ihn endlich wieder in seinem Leben zu haben. Und er würde ihn nicht mehr gehen lassen. Aber sein Leben war gefährlich, und Moriarty würde sicher nicht der Letzte sein, der John als Sherlocks Schwachstelle erkannte. Sherlock konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass John etwas passieren könnte. Bevor er John kannte, hatte er nur die Verantwortung für sich selbst. Aber jetzt...

Aber ohne John. Ohne John war die Jagd - das Spiel - nur noch halb so aufregend. Der Fehler des Genies: es braucht ein Publikum. Eins wie John. Er war der Erste, der Sherlock offen, ehrlich und ohne Neid oder Hintergedanken bewunderte. John war sein Dirigent des Lichts. Er war sein Freund, sein Arzt, sein Soldat und so viel mehr.

Sherlock strich leicht über Johns kurze, verwuschelten Haare und lächelte leicht, als John sich im Schlaf gegen seine Hand drückte.

Er fühlte sich ein wenig, als wäre ein Bus über ihn gefahren, als er am nächsten Morgen früh erwachte. Stöhnend versuchte John sich in seinem Bett aufzusetzten.

„Guten Morgen!", begrüßte ihn eine tiefe Stimme neben ihm.

John drehte sich verschlafen um und blickte Sherlock müde an.

„Sherlock." John rieb sich mit seiner Hand durchs Gesicht. „Was machst du denn schon hier?"

„Ich wollte sehen, wie es dir geht."

John schaute ihn eine Weile skeptisch an. „Mir geht es gut, danke."

Er rieb gedankenverloren über seinen Verband und Sherlock folgte der Bewegung seiner Hand mit undeutbaren Blick.

„Es ist ein gutes Zeichen, wenn es juckt. Das heißt, es heilt", erklärte John mit einem Lächeln. „Es dauert nicht mehr lang und wir können wieder zusammen das Leben der Kriminellen unsicher machen."

Es klopfte an der Tür und einer der afghanischen Ärzte betrat Johns Zimmer mit einem flüchtigen Lächeln.

John grüßte den Arzt: „Dr. Chalid, es muss schlecht um mich stehen, wenn ich einen Hausbesuch des besten Chirurgen des STC bekomme."

„Haha, Dr. Watson, Sie sind immer so lustig." Dr. Haschem Chalid wirkte nervös. Vor allem, als er den Detektiv erblickte. Sherlock wunderte sich, woran das lag. Auch schien der Mann irgendetwas in seiner weißen Kitteltasche zu haben, dass er krampfhaft mit seiner Hand in der Tasche festhielt.

John bekam davon nichts mit. „Wie geht es ihrer Tochter? Haben Sie das Geld bald zusammen für die Reise in die USA?"

Haschem schaute John überrascht an. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie von ihr wissen."

John nickte. „An meinem ersten Tag hier, haben wir alle Geld gesammelt, damit Sie bald die Behandlungskosten zusammen habe. Da habe ich von ihr erfahren. Es tut mir sehr leid. Ich hoffe in den USA kann man ihr helfen. Es ist eine Schande, dass wir hier nichts für sie tun können."

Haschem nickte geknickt. „Ich tue alles, arbeite sogar doppelte Schichten. Die Behandlung ist experimentell, sehr teuer, aber die Erfolgschancen sind hoch. Und dann müssen wir auch noch einen kompatiblen Stammzellenspender finden. Meine kleine Nesrin ist schon acht. Viel Zeit haben wir wahrscheinlich nicht mehr, um sie zu retten."

Haschem machte eine unwillkürliche Geste. „Aber ich wollte nur nach Ihnen sehen. Clara kommt gleich vorbei und wechselt ihre Verbände."

John nickte und schaute Haschem dann besorgt an. „Was ist mit Ihrem Hals passiert?"

Haschem lachte nervös. „Ach, ich bin so ungeschickt. Habe mich beim Rasieren erschrocken und mich geschnitten. Toller Chirurg, nicht wahr?"

John schaute ihn eine Weile skeptisch an, nickte dann aber.

„Bleiben Sie noch länger?", Haschem drehte sich zu Sherlock um.

„Nein, ich muss gleich zu einem Termin. Warum?", Sherlock schaute den Arzt durchdringend an.

„Dr. Watson braucht noch viel Ruhe. Wir wollen ihn bald wieder im Team haben."

Sherlock grinste kurz: „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er im Bett bleibt."

John schaute beschämt an die Wand und merkte, wie er rot im Gesicht wurde. Er fragte sich, ob Sherlock sich der Zweideutigkeit dieses Satzes bewusst war. Dr. Chalid verließ räuspernd das Zimmer, aber holte vorher noch eine Spritze aus einem der Schränke und steckte sie beiläufig in seine Tasche.

Als er an Sherlock vorbei ging, um das Zimmer zu verlassen, kam Sherlock ein Geruch in die Nase, der ihn stutzig machte.

„Rauchen Sie Dr. Chalid? Ich könnte jetzt wirklich eine Zigarette gebrauchen."

„Sherlock!" John verzog wütend das Gesicht und starrte seinen Freund an.

Haschem blickte Sherlock kurz überrascht an. „Nein, ich rauche nicht. Hören Sie auf Ihren Freund und Doktor. Rauchen ist ungesund."

Sherlock nickte: „Ich versuche es, danke Doktor."

John kannte den Gesichtsausdruck Sherlocks. Er bekam immer dieses Leuchten in den Augen, wenn er etwas auf der Spur war. Was hatte er schon wieder entdeckt, was John übersehen hatte?

Als Haschem zur Tür raus war setzte sich Sherlock wieder neben John und beugte sich zu ihm.

„Was hat seine Tochter?"

„Wiskott-Aldrich-Syndrom. Das ist eine sehr seltene Insuffizienz der Blutgerinnung und des Immunsystems. Die Lebenserwartung der Patienten beträgt im Allgemeinen nicht mehr als zehn Jahre. Daher ist es wichtig, dass sie bald behandelt wird."

„Also braucht er dringend Geld?"

„Ja, er sammelt schon seit einiger Zeit, und er arbeitet wie ein Irrer hier, um seine Tochter zu retten."

Sherlock faltete seine Hände unter sein Kinn.

„Was?", fragte John.

Sherlock lächelte seinen Freund kurz an. „Dr. Chalid riecht nach Perique-Tabak, obwohl er nicht raucht. Col. Sebastian Moran ist bekannt für seine Exzentrik und dass er diesen seltenen Tabak ständig raucht. Außerdem ist Col Moran bekannt dafür, seine Geschäftspartner mit seinem Jagdmesser zu bedrohen."

John schaute Sherlock überrascht und nachdenklich an. „Chalids Verletzung am Hals war zu groß, um von einer Rasierklinge zu stammen."

Sherlock nickte und fühlte etwas wie Stolz, dass John diese Tatsache aufgefallen war.

„Chalid war sehr nervös, als er mich gesehen hat. Und er hatte etwas in seiner Tasche, was er krampfhaft festgehalten hatte, als ich ihn etwas unter Stress gesetzt habe mit meinen Fragen. Was immer er in der Tasche hat, hat anscheinend eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn. Ich schätze eine Waffe. Die Tasche war zu klein um ein Messer oder eine Handwaffe zu beinhalten. Und er ist Arzt, also nehme ich an, es ist ein Medikament, wahrscheinlich ein Anästhetikum, oder wenn wir auf die Verbindung mit Col. Moran zurückgreifen, wahrscheinlicher eine Droge. Ich tippe auf Heroin. Und er hat eine Spritze mitgehen lassen."

John schaute Sherlock groß an. „Und was bedeutet das?"

„Es bedeutet Sebastian Moran hat den Angriff – wie ich vermutet habe – überlebt und dass wir wieder im Spiel sind John. Wir sind ihm einen Schritt voraus, und wir werden ihn kriegen."

Sherlock grinste John an, und er lächelte zurück. Für diese Sekunde war alles wieder wie früher.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7: Eine zweite Chance**

_Nicht in die ferne Zeit verliere dich! Den Augenblick ergreife! Der ist dein. - Friedrich Schiller_

„Ich begleite dich zum Stützpunkt", meinte John und schwang vorsichtig seine Beine aus dem Bett.

Sherlock legte seine Hand auf seine linke Schulter. Johns Haut fühlte sich warm unter seiner Hand an. John ließ sich die Berührung gefallen. Er schaute Sherlock nur etwas überrascht an.

„Das wirst du nicht tun. Du bleibst im Bett und ruhst dich aus."

„Sherlock! Da draußen läuft ein irrer Soldat durch die Gegend, der für Moriarty gearbeitet hat. Außerdem solltest du hier nicht alleine herumlaufen. Auch wenn es nicht so aussieht, aber das ist immer noch ein Kriegsgebiet."

John leckte sich kurz über seine Lippen und starrte Sherlock mit entschlossenem Blick an. Für einen Moment schaute Sherlock auf Johns Mund und blickte ihn dann wieder intensiv an. Die Spannung, die sich zwischen den beiden aufbaute, war beinah greifbar, und John spürte, wie Sherlocks Blick ihn langsam nervös machte.

„Du wirst mich nicht davon abhalten, dir zu folgen." John verfluchte sich innerlich darüber, dass seine Stimme nicht mehr so fest und bestimmt klang, wie er wollte.

„Wenn ich an deiner Stelle wäre, würdest du mich gehen lassen? Ich möchte deine ehrliche Meinung als Arzt hören."

Sherlocks Stimme war noch eine ganze Oktave tiefer als sonst, und John konnte ein leichtes Zittern seines Körpers nicht unterdrücken. Allerdings erklärte er sich das mit seiner derzeitigen desolaten, körperlichen Verfassung und nicht mit der Tatsache, dass Sherlocks Stimme diese Wirkung auf ihn hatte.

_Rede dir das nur weiter ein. _

John unterdrückte den Impuls, die Augen über seinen eigenen Gedanken zu verdrehen. Er schaute zu Boden und schürzte die Lippen. Dann seufzte er und schaute Sherlock wieder an.

„Wenn du in meiner Lage wärst, würde ich dich auch nicht mit meiner ärztlichen Meinung aufhalten können."

Sherlock grinste und ließ seine Hand langsam von Johns Schulter gleiten. John schloss kurz die Augen. Die Stelle, wo Sherlocks Hand eben noch gelegen hatte, wurde unangenehm kühl.

„Aber du bist vernünftiger als ich und wirst auf deinen medizinischen Rat hören. Wenn ich jemanden vom Stützpunkt herbestelle, um mich zu begleiten, würdest du dann hier bleiben und dich ausruhen?"

John verzog das Gesicht und kniff ein Auge zu, dann schüttelte er den Kopf und seufzte resigniert.

„Es tut mir leid, es ist nur so... Ich habe dich gerade erst wieder und es fällt mir schwer..." John fuhr sich frustriert mit seiner linken Hand durchs Gesicht. „Oh man, wenn dass nicht nach anhänglicher Ehefrau klingt, weiß ich auch nicht..."

Sherlock grinste: „Sei vorsichtig – die Leute könnten reden."

John lachte kurz bitter und schaute Sherlock traurig an. „Die Leute sind mir scheiß egal!"

Sherlock glaubte nicht, dass das stimmte. John war immer sehr darauf bedacht, was andere von ihm oder auch von Sherlock hielten. Wahrscheinlicher war, dass Johns Frustration über seine Gefühle gegenüber Sherlock aus ihm sprach. Sherlock fühlte sich schuldig, dass er John in diese emotionale Schieflage gebracht hatte und fragte sich, was er tun konnte, damit sein Freund sich besser fühlte. Er fragte sich, wie er sich fühlen würde, wenn die Rollen vertauscht wären. Aber das brauchte er sich eigentlich nicht vorzustellen, da er etwas Ähnliches schon auf dem Hinflug nach Afghanistan erlebt hatte. Er wusste, John war in Gefahr und nichts hätte ihn aufgehalten, ihn zu retten.

Instinktiv griff er nach Johns linker Hand und drückte sie leicht.

„Mir würde es auch sehr viel besser gehen, wenn du mich begleiten würdest. Vor allem, weil ich mir nicht sicher bin, auf wen Moran Dr. Chalid angesetzt hat. Vielleicht hat er herausgefunden, dass du beim Angriff gegen Masaads Lager dabei warst und will sich jetzt rächen. Du bist allerdings nicht in der Verfassung draußen herumzulaufen. Ich verspreche, auf mich aufzupassen, mich zu beeilen und nichts Unüberlegtes zu machen. Und du – halt die Augen auf, während ich weg bin. Ich möchte dich nicht schon wieder irgendwo heraus retten müssen."

„Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen. Besten Dank auch", knurrte John, und Sherlock grinste ihn breit an.

„Ich auch. Ich bin bald zurück."

Peter Guillam hatte sich bereiterklärt, sich mit Sherlock Holmes am Stützpunkt zu treffen. Der Agent des MI6 war vor dem jüngeren Holmes Bruder gewarnt worden, dass er sehr exzentrisch war und definitiv kein Teamplayer. Mycroft Holmes hatte ihm bei seinem Briefing in London erzählt, dass er nur mit einer Person zusammenarbeitete – und das war John H. Watson, der zur Zeit mit zwei Schussverletzungen im örtlichen Krankenhaus lag. Als Peter näher nach Sherlocks Beziehung zu John Watson gefragt hatte, hatte Mycroft nur zweideutig die Augenbrauen hochgezogen und sich von ihm – seinen Regenschirm schwingend – verabschiedet.

Exzentrik lag wohl in der Familie.

Peter war schon etwas früher am Stützpunkt, um mit Major Ianto Harkness die Lage zu besprechen und sich auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen. Sie wurden unterbrochen, als Sherlock sehr viel früher als geplant hereinplatzte.

„Moran hat überlebt!", war das erste, was von dem Detektiv zu hören war, als er mit seinem dunklen, rauschendem Mantel, der in dieser Umgebung sehr unpassend wirkte, mit schnellen Schritten zu den beiden Männern an den Schreibtisch trat.

_Den theatralischen Auftritt hat er jedenfalls drauf. _

Peter schaute Sherlock überrascht an: „Woher wissen Sie das?"

Sherlock blickte ihn kurz von oben herab an und schüttelte kurz den Kopf. „Mr. Guillam, verschwenden wir unsere Zeit nicht mit offensichtlichen Dingen. Die Frage ist, wo ist er jetzt?"

Peter schaute Major Harkness verblüfft an, der seinen überraschten Blick nur widerspiegelte. Er hatte sich Sherlock nicht mit Namen vorgestellt, woher wusste er das alles? Anscheinend war Sherlock Holmes tatsächlich so gut, wie sein Ruf besagte.

„Wir wissen es nicht. Er ist untergetaucht."

„Mmmhh, überrascht mich nicht, dass Mycrofts Leute zu nichts zu gebrauchen sind. Ein Glück bin ich jetzt da. Und ich weiß, wo sich Moran aufhält."

„Was?!" Peter war sich nicht sicher, ob er vor Wut platzen sollte, oder ob seine Professionalität die Oberhand gewinnen sollte, um herauszufinden, wo sich Col. Moran aufhielt. Er entschied sich für seine Professionalität und atmete einmal kräftig durch, um seinen Ärger herunterzuschlucken.

„Sie wissen, wo er sich zur Zeit aufhält?", fragte Major Harkness überrascht.

Sherlock schaute den Major an, als hätte er gerade erst bemerkt, dass er mit in diesem Büro stand. Er legte den Kopf schief. „So gut wie. Ich habe eine Spur, die zu ihm führen könnte."

„Und würden Sie so freundlich sein, uns über Ihre Spur aufzuklären, Mr. Holmes? Ihr Bruder hat mir erzählt, dass Sie ungern mit anderen zusammenarbeiten. Aber gegen Moran allein vorzugehen, wäre sehr unklug. Er umgibt sich gerne mit einer kleinen Privatarmee."

„Glauben Sie tatsächlich, ich wäre hier, wenn ich vorgehabt hätte, allein gegen Moran vorzugehen? Versuchen Sie bitte mitzudenken, Mr. Guillam. Außerdem arbeite ich nie allein, sondern immer mit meinem... Partner John Watson, der wegen Ihres Einsatzes jetzt im Krankenhaus liegt."

Sherlock schaute bei diesem letzten Satz Major Harkness vorwurfsvoll an. Der Major räusperte sich und schaute Sherlock mitfühlend an.

„Wir haben viele gute Leute verloren bei diesem Einsatz. Die Aufklärung hat einen Fehler gemacht und dieser wird zur Zeit von einer Kommission untersucht. Ich hoffe, Ihrem Partner geht es bald besser. Ich habe gehört, er ist ein hervorragender Soldat und Arzt. Captain Darvill hat nur in den höchsten Tönen von ihm gesprochen."

Es war seltsam. Sherlock war eigentlich wütend auf den Major gewesen, als er hier angekommen war und hatte versucht ihn zu ignorieren, aber dessen Worte über John stimmten ihn unerwartet sanftmütig. Er fühlte so etwas wie stolz auf John, und er fragte sich, ob diese Reaktion normal war. Er nickte dem Major zu und wandte sich dann wieder an Peter Guillam.

„Ich brauche ein paar Informationen von Ihnen."

Clara sah müde aus, als sie Johns Zimmer nach einem kurzem Klopfen betrat. Ihre kurzen roten Haare waren durcheinander, und in der rechten Hand hielt sie eine Tasse dampfenden Kaffee.

„Hey John, wie geht es dir heute? Oh, du warst schon fleißig wie ich sehe."

John klebte sich gerade ein Pflaster auf die Einstichstelle der Infusionsnadel, die er sich kurz vorher selbst herausgezogen hatte. Er schaute Clara grinsend an.

„So, wie du aussiehst, hast du auch schon genug zu tun. Ich hätte auch selbst die Verbände gewechselt, aber das ist schwer mit einer Hand."

Clara schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Es ist ganz schön was los hier im Moment. Und man merkt, dass du fehlst. Wir sollten keine Ärzte mehr ans Militär verleihen."

„Danke, nett zu hören, dass ich vermisst werde. Wie geht es Tayler und Darvill?"

Clara setzte sich vor John und öffnete vorsichtig den Verband an seinem Arm. „Tayler geht es ganz gut. Er hat eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung und ein paar Schrapnellverletzungen. Er wird in ein paar Wochen wieder okay sein. Darvill haben wir erst einmal unter Langzeit-Narkose. Die OP hat ziemlich lang gedauert.

Eine Weile hatten wir Angst, dass er sein Bein verliert, wegen einer sehr ausgedehnten Schussfraktur, aber wir haben hier echt gute Chirurgen. Alles andere ist auch gut verlaufen, und er ist erst mal außer Lebensgefahr."

John nickte erleichtert. „Kann ich ihn später besuchen?"

Clara schaute ihn skeptisch an. „Ich weiß, dass du dich jetzt nach der Infusion und mit den ganzen Schmerzmitteln ganz gut fühlst John, aber du weißt genau, dass du dich schonen musst."

„Ich werde meine Schulter und meinen Arm nicht belasten. Außerdem ist es gut für den Kreislauf und Thrombose vorbeugend, wenn ich durch die Gegend laufe."

Clara seufzte: „Ärzte sind wirklich die schlimmsten Patienten. Es ist deine Verantwortung."

Als sie fertig war, den Druckverband zu lösen, lehnte sie sich kurz zurück, um sich die Wundheilung und die Nähte anzusehen. „Am Arm wird sicherlich eine größere Narbe zurückbleiben, dass haben Streifschüsse so an sich. Du hast Glück gehabt mit der Schulter – nur ein Steckschuss. Die Verletzungen durch das Projektil hielten sich noch in einem guten Rahmen. Ein Durchschuss hätte sehr viel länger gebraucht um zu heilen."

John nickte und wies auf seine Narbe auf der linken Schulter. „Das bekomme ich jetzt schon zum zweiten Mal erzählt."

Clara schaute ihn kurz mitleidig an und fing an, seine Wunden mit einem frischen Verband zu versehen. Es tat weh, aber John versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„Dein Freund soll ja richtig gut aussehen."

John schaute Clara überrascht an und fragte sich, wie sie das Wort 'Freund' wohl meinte.

„Das kann ich nicht beurteilen", meinte John leise.

Clara blickte ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue überrascht an. „Ich dachte, ihr wärt..."

Die junge Ärztin verstummte, als sie Johns Blick bemerkte. „Entschuldige, ich hab angenommen..."

John schüttelte den Kopf: „Mach dir keinen Kopf. Das tun alle. Wir sind einfach nur Freunde."

„Bist du sicher, dass er das auch so sieht? Er hat hier alle ganz schön in den Wahnsinn getrieben, als du hergebracht worden bist."

John grinste und hatte direkt ein Bild vor seinem geistigen Auge, wie Sherlock mit wild fuchtelnden Armen den Ärzten hinterherrannte und sie beleidigte.

„Er treibt immer alle in den Wahnsinn."

„Wenn du meinst. Meine weibliche Intuition sagt mir etwas Anderes."

John lächelte kurz, als er über Claras Worte nachdachte. Er war tief in Gedanken, als sie ihre Arbeit beendete und sich von ihm mit einem wissenden Lächeln verabschiedete.

Captain Darvills Gesicht war fast so weiß wie das Bettlaken. John verzog sein Gesicht und setzte sich langsam auf den Stuhl neben ihn. Der kleine Gang durchs Krankenhaus hatte ihm mehr zu schaffen gemacht, als er sich selbst gegenüber zugeben wollte.

„Hey Arthur."

Als Antwort kam nur das beruhigende, regelmäßige Piepen der Überwachungsapparaturen. Eine Weile schwieg John einfach nur, doch schließlich begann er zu erzählen: „Als ich das letzte Mal nach Hause geschickt worden war, war ich wütend, und ich habe mich schuldig gefühlt, wusstest du das? Ich habe damals deinen Brief im Krankenhaus bekommen, von dir und unserem Trupp. Du hast mir geschrieben, ich sollte jeden Tag nutzen und am Abend nichts bereuen. Eine Sache, die der Krieg uns lehrt ist, wie wichtig es ist, aus den kleinen Dingen, die uns im Leben widerfahren, etwas Großes zu machen und das Leben auszukosten, weil es kurz und kostbar ist. Es kann so schnell um sein, wie der Schuss aus einer Waffe es beenden kann. Ich habe in London jemand kennengelernt, der meinem Leben etwas Kostbares gegeben hat. Für eine Weile dachte ich, ich hätte ihn verloren, und ich habe mich wieder schuldig gefühlt."

John rutschte auf dem ungemütlichen Stuhl in eine andere Position und atmete tief durch.

„Aber damit ist jetzt Schluss. Ich werde alles tun, um mein Leben in allen Zügen zu genießen und das Beste daraus zu machen. Die Ärzte hier und ich werden dafür Sorgen, dass du wieder in Ordnung kommst, und dann bist du dran, dir diesen speziellen Menschen zu suchen, den ich schon gefunden habe."

Hinter John räusperte sich jemand, und John drehte sich erschrocken um. Sgt. Tayler stand an den Türrahmen gelehnt und stütze sich auf zwei Gehstöcke.

„Es tut mir Leid, Sir. Ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken."

John stand von seinem Stuhl auf, damit sich Tayler setzten konnte. „Keineswegs, ich war nur überrascht. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

Tayler setzte sich dankbar. „Ganz gut, dank Ihnen. Sie haben mir das Leben gerettet. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich jemals dafür bedanken soll."

John lächelte: „Indem Sie es nutzen."

Tayler grinste. Anscheinend war John klar, dass er seine Rede an Darvills Bett mitbekommen hatte.

„Was haben Sie da?", fragte John und wies auf die kleine Tüte, die Tayler an seine Gehstöcke gehängt hatte.

„Ich habe dem Captain seinen Lieblingsfilm besorgt." Tayler kramte seinen kleinen, tragbaren DVD Player aus der Tüte und eine DVD, die John direkt am Cover als den Film 'Iron Man' erkannte. Der Sergeant stellte den Player auf den kleinen Tisch neben dem Bett und legte den Film ein.

„Wir haben den Film bestimmt schon fünfzig Mal auf dem Stützpunkt geschaut. Der Captain hat keinen Videoabend verpasst."

John grinste und klopfte Tayler auf seine Schulter. „Werden Sie schnell wieder fit, Tayler."

„Sie auch, Sir. Und danke."

John nickte und verließ langsam den Raum.

Dr. Haschem Chalid rang nervös mit seinen Händen. Seine Quelle hatte gerade angerufen und ihm gesagt, dass sich Sherlock Holmes auf dem Rückweg ins Krankenhaus befand. Er hatte sich alles zurechtgelegt. Die Spritze mit dem Heroin, dass er von Moran bekommen hatte, war aufgezogen und sicher in seiner Kitteltasche verstaut und griffbereit. Das Chloroform hatte er in der anderen Tasche. Damit wollte er den Detektiv erst betäuben und ihm dann, wie Moran es ihm aufgetragen hatte, dass Heroin injizieren.

Haschems Blick fiel auf sein Spiegelbild, als er sich fertig machte. Am Spiegel hing ein Foto seiner Tochter.

Er berührte das Foto kurz mit seinem Zeigefinger und hoffte inständig, alles würde gut gehen.

Auf dem Weg zurück hatte Sherlock mit seinen rasenden Gedanken und Gefühlen zu kämpfen, die zur Zeit einen Kampf in seinen Körper führten, der den Krieg in Afghanistan wie einen Kinderspielplatz aussehen ließ. Er hatte einen Plan gefasst, und er würde John nicht gefallen.

Das Problem an der Geschichte war, dass dieser Plan nicht einmal Sherlock gefiel, aber er musste sich an die Ressourcen halten, die er hier hatte.

Moran hatte hier einen Heimvorteil, er kannte hier jede Ecke und jeden Hinterhalt. Sherlock war hier fremd. London war sein Kriegsschauplatz, den er kannte wie seine Westentasche. Er hasste es, sich in diesem Fall auf andere verlassen zu müssen. Einmal mehr wünschte er sich, er hätte John an seiner Seite, um diesen Nachteil wieder auszugleichen.

John.

Sherlock hatte während seines Gesprächs am Stützpunkt ständig ein ungutes Gefühl. Er machte sich Sorgen um John, weil er nicht genau wusste, was Moran geplant hatte. Unbewusst hatte er seine Schritte zu dem Fahrzeug am Hangar beschleunigt und seine Eskorte, zwei junge Soldaten in britischer Militäruniform hatten sich verwundert angeschaut.

Sherlock hatte John nie gefragt, wie alt er gewesen war, als er Soldat wurde. Bei jedem anderen Menschen hätte sich Sherlock auch niemals für solche Details aus der Vergangenheit interessiert. Bei John hatte Sherlock allerdings dieses tiefe Verlangen, alles über ihn in Erfahrung zu bringen. Eine Erfahrung, die für Sherlock vollkommen neu war und ihn beunruhigte, weil mit diesem Verlangen auch neue, irrationale Ängste dazugekommen waren. Sherlock konnte noch nie gut mit Ängsten umgehen, daher hatte er beschlossen, sie von seiner Festplatte zu löschen. Er war wütend über sich selbst, dass sie nun wieder zurück waren.

Er wusste die beste Art mit Ängsten umzugehen, war sie zu sezieren und zu verstehen. Wovor hatte er Angst?

John zu verlieren.

Die Antwort war simpel und doch vielfältig, denn sie bezog sich nicht nur auf die Angst, dass John etwas körperlich zu stoßen könnte, sondern auch auf die Angst, dass John ihn verlassen würde, wenn er es mit Sherlock nicht mehr aushielt.

Er wusste nicht, ob sich John noch daran erinnerte, dass Sherlock ihn geküsst hatte. Wahrscheinlich nicht, sonst hätte er schon etwas dazu gesagt. Dem Detektiv war allerdings nicht entgangen, dass es John anscheinend nicht mehr so wichtig war, wie beide in der Öffentlichkeit wirkten. Er hatte sich nicht zurückgezogen, als Sherlock ihn berührt hatte oder seine Hand gehalten hatte. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sherlock hatte alle Zeichen an Johns Körper gelesen wie in einem offenen Buch. Der Doktor war noch nie gut darin gewesen, seine Gefühle zu verbergen. Johns Gefühle Sherlock gegenüber hatten sich eindeutig geändert.

Aber er ging diesen nicht nach. Die Berührungen gingen nur von Sherlock aus – nicht von John.

Sherlock fragte sich, woran das lag. Konnte John nicht erkennen, dass es ihm genauso ging?

Sherlock verzog sein Gesicht und blinzelte in den strahlend blauen Himmel. Sie waren mittlerweile beim Humvi angekommen und fuhren los in Richtung STC. Die Straße war steinig und wirbelte viel sandigen Staub auf.

Sherlock hatte wieder das Bild vor seinen Augen: John in seiner sandfarbenen Uniform, die mit dunkelrotem Blut durchtränkt war. Er konnte mittlerweile gut nachvollziehen, wie John sich gefühlt haben muss, als er Sherlocks Körper am Boden vor dem St. Barts gesehen hatte.

Sherlock wurde klar, dass seine Ängste nicht so schnell weggehen würden und dass er und John noch einige Gespräche und vor allem Zeit brauchen würden, um alle Wunden zu heilen. Und damit meinte er nicht nur die physischen.

Sherlock hatte langsam das Gefühl, die Fahrt zurück würde ewig dauern. „Mir ist klar, dass sie Beide gestern Abend zu viel getrunken haben und Angst haben, dass sie bei ihrem Master Sergeant auffliegen, wenn sie eine Schramme ins Auto fahren, aber geht es trotzdem etwas schneller? Ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit und keine Lust, eine Rundfahrt durch diese Stadt zu machen. Nehmen Sie die Straße gleich links, dass ist eine Abkürzung."

Die beiden Soldaten blickten Sherlock erschrocken an und der Fahrer antwortete mit bleichem Gesichtsausdruck. „Ja, Sir."

Haschem schaute aus einem kleinen Fenster auf der Rückseite des STC und sah den Humvi mit Sherlock Holmes auf dem Parkplatz ankommen. Der Detektiv würde wie erwartet zur Hintertür hereinkommen und würde auf dem Weg zu seinem Freund an ihm vorbeikommen.

„Showtime", murmelte Haschem leise und holte das Chloroform aus seiner Tasche.

Sherlock hatte das Krankenhaus betreten und wurde immer nervöser und angespannter. Als er den Hintereingang betrat, kam ihm eine angenehme Kühle entgegen. Die Hitze war wirklich unerträglich, und Sherlock machte sich langsam mit dem Gedanken vertraut, seinen Mantel in seiner Unterkunft beim MI6 zu lassen.

Eine Tür im Flur ging auf, und Sherlock erblickte Dr. Chalid, der ihm nervös lächelnd entgegentrat.

_Also bin ich das Ziel._

Sherlock spannte seinen Körper an und bereitete sich mental darauf vor, angegriffen zu werden. Als der Arzt neben ihm stand, holte er sein in Chloroform getränktes Tuch hervor und versuchte es Sherlock vors Gesicht zu halten. Sherlock schaffte es, den Arm des Arztes zu greifen und von sich wegzuhalten, doch hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass dieser seine Überraschung sehr schnell im Griff hatte und die Hand, die ihn festhielt schnappte und schmerzhaft umdrehte.

In nur wenigen Sekunden hatte Haschem das Tuch in der anderen Hand und er hätte es geschafft, es Sherlock ins Gesicht zu pressen, hätte ihm in diesen Moment nicht ein heftiger Schlag ins Genick zu Fall gebracht.

Haschem rappelte sich sofort wieder auf, kam aber nicht weit, denn John nahm ihn in einen unbarmherzigen Schwitzkasten. Sherlock hatte sein schmerzendes Handgelenk sofort vergessen, als er sah, wer ihm da zur Rettung gekommen war.

John war immer da, um ihn zu beschützen.

„Hören Sie auf, sich zu wehren. Sie werden sich nur verletzten", keuchte John.

Haschem wurde langsam ruhiger. „Er wird mich töten."

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein wird er nicht. Weil ich ihn mir holen werde und Sie sagen mir, wo er ist. Nehmen Sie es als zweite Chance. Und wenn sie mir helfen, werde ich auch dafür Sorgen, dass Ihre Tochter die Behandlung bekommt. Das ist doch der Grund, warum Sie das alles tun, oder?"

Haschem blickte den Detektiv mit großen Augen an. Sherlock nickte John kurz zu und dieser lockerte seinen Griff, so dass Haschem wieder frei war. Der afghanische Arzt holte tief Luft und schaute Sherlock dann ernst an: „In Ordnung. Ich helfe Ihnen."

Sherlock wechselte seine Aufmerksamkeit schlagartig auf John und drückte Haschem vor ihm weg. Die rechte Seite von Johns Verband und Teile seines T-Shirts waren voll mit Blut. Die Nähte waren anscheinend bei Johns Eingreifen aufgegangen.

Sherlock blickte seinen Freund besorgt an und legte seine Hand vorsichtig auf Johns rechten Unterarm.

„John, du blutest."

John nickte und seufzte: „Clara wird mir den Hals umdrehen!"


	8. Chapter 8

**[A/N: Vielen Dank für das Review Captain Jamie Tiberia Kirk (der Name ist genial ^^) Ich freue mich wirklich sehr! Hier kommt das nächste Kapitel :)]**

WARNUNG: Das Kapitel ist eine ganze Spur heftiger...

**Kapitel 8: Erste Schritte**

_Egal wie weit der Weg ist, man muss den ersten Schritt tun. - Mao Tse-tung_

Peter Guillam war verärgert und gleichermaßen beeindruckt. Auch wenn Sherlock Holmes sich mit seinem Sozialverhalten unmöglich verhielt und ihn behandelte, als wäre er noch grün hinter den Ohren, war er trotzdem unumstritten ein Genie in seinem Job. Peter hatte Monate gebraucht, um Morans letzten Aufenthaltsort herauszubekommen. Sherlock Holmes hatte es innerhalb von zwei Tagen geschafft. Für Peter sehr beruhigend war die Tatsache, dass sich der Detektiv wenigstens an die Absprache, dem MI6 Bescheid zu geben, sobald er seine Spur zu Sebastian Moran gesichert hatte, gehalten hatte.

Peter hatte Haschen Chalid verhört, um alles über den momentanen Aufenthaltsort des Colonels herauszufinden. Er war überrascht, dass der Detektiv nicht bei dem Verhör dabei geblieben war. Das passte nicht in das Profil, dass Peter von Sherlock Holmes angefertigt hatte. Aber anscheinend war sein Partner, Freund - oder in welchem Verhältnis auch immer die Beiden zueinander standen - in diesem Moment wichtiger.

Peter hatte gehört, dass sich Captain Watson bei der Aktion, Holmes zu beschützen, verletzt hatte und danach behandelt werden musste. Sherlock Holmes war dadurch sehr kurz angebunden gewesen, als er ihm am Eingang des Krankenhauses getroffen hatte, um ihm zu zeigen, wo sich Chalid aufhielt.

Dem MI6 Agenten war das im Grunde nur Recht. So konnte er in Ruhe arbeiten. Aber ein wenig nagte diese, ihn überraschende Verhaltensweise des Detektivs schon an ihm. Er wusste auch wieso, allerdings wollte er nicht darüber nachdenken. Kurz bevor Peter nach Afghanistan gegangen war, hatte er mit seinem Freund Schluss gemacht, weil er der Meinung war, er könnte seinen Beruf nicht mit einer Beziehung vereinen. Aber wenn ein Soziopath wie Sherlock eine Beziehung neben seiner Arbeit tolerierte...

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. Alles Theorien und Spekulation – keine Fakten. Und überhaupt, er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen. Zumindest musste er sich keine Sorgen mehr darum machen, dass seinem Freund wegen seiner Arbeit etwas zustieß.

John saß auf seinem Bett und schaute Clara mit einem gespielten, zerknirschten Blick an, während sie damit beschäftigt war das restliche Blut von ihm zu säubern und ihn neu zu verbinden.

„Sag es schon...", grinste er sie mit seinem charmantesten Lächeln an.

Sie lächelte zurück und schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf: „Ich hab's dir ja gesagt."

Sherlock beobachtete die Beiden missmutig. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber diese Ärztin störte ihn mehr, als andere Menschen ihn normalerweise störten. Und warum lächelte John sie so an?

Die Erkenntnis traf Sherlock unerwartet schnell. So fühlte sich also Eifersucht an. Wieder so ein Gefühl, auf das Sherlock lieber verzichten würde. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, diese unguten Emotionen endgültig abzustellen: Er musste dafür sorgen, dass John ihm gehörte – und zwar vollkommen. Allerdings setzte das voraus, dass John einwilligte, mit Sherlock eine solche Beziehung einzugehen.

Eine Beziehung... Selbst in Sherlocks Kopf klang das furchtbar provinziell und kleinkariert. Er hätte niemals von sich selbst erwartet, mit jemandem ein Verhältnis eingehen zu wollen. Allerdings hatte er sich auch noch nie vorher für andere Menschen interessiert. Nicht mal so etwas Simples wie einen Freund hatte er früher in seinem Leben gehabt. Und daran hatte er sich gewöhnt.

Aber seitdem John in sein Leben gekommen war, hatte sich das alles geändert. Mittlerweile konnte er sich nicht mehr vorstellen, ohne ihn zu leben. John war immer für ihn da – vertraute ihm schon vom ersten Tag an. Und dieses Vertrauen schlich sich unerwartet schnell auch in Sherlock ein. John war die erste Person in seinem Leben, die ihn nicht ändern wollte, sondern ihn so nahm, wie er war und ihn für seine Intelligenz bewunderte, anstatt ihm mit Neid oder Misstrauen zu begegnen. Gleichzeitig sorgte er dafür, dass andere ihn besser verstanden und er half ihm, gefühlsbestimmte Motive besser nachzuvollziehen – wie eine Art Übersetzer. Wenn John bei ihm war, hatte Sherlock das Gefühl stärker zu sein und alles zu schaffen. John war sein Anker, sein Fels – seine Konstante, auf die er sich stützen konnte und die ihm Kraft gab, die ihn festhielt, wenn er das Gefühl hatte, in der Flut seiner Gedanken zu ertrinken und den Boden zu verlieren.

Er fragte sich, wann sich seine Gefühle für John so intensiviert hatten, dass sie über Freundschaft hinaus gingen. Wenn er an Johns frühere Freundinnen dachte, so fiel ihm auf, dass er immer etwas eifersüchtig reagiert hatte. Allerdings hatte er sich das damit erklärt, dass diese - John unwürdigen Frauen - ihm die Zeit stahlen, mit seinem Freund Verbrechen aufzuklären. Auch hatte er immer Angst, dass sie ihm John eines Tages wegnehmen würden. Dann wäre er wieder allein.

Doch wann war diese, für Sherlock mittlerweile nicht mehr zu leugnende Tatsache der physischen Anziehung dazu gekommen? Sherlock war über diese Entwicklung innerlich zweigeteilt. Er verabscheute das Verlangen, John körperlich nah sein und ihn anfassen zu wollen. Er hasste es schon, dass sein Körper ihn dazu zwang zu essen und zu schlafen. Sex hatte noch weniger Berechtigung in seinem Leben. Den Nutzen der anderen beiden Übel, konnte er, wenigstens noch biologisch betrachtet, für sein spezielles Leben einsehen.

Auf der anderen Seite allerdings nagte die wissenschaftliche Neugierde des Entdeckens an ihm und die Versuchung, diesem Trieb nachzugehen, um seinen Geist zur Ruhe zu bringen. Aus Erfahrung früherer Jahre mit gewissen, berauschenden Substanzen, wusste er, dass ihm diese Mittel geholfen hatten zu Entspannen und seinen Geist zu befreien, um danach auf völlig neue Ideen zu kommen. Vielleicht würde John den selben Effekt auf seinen Körper haben.

John lachte über etwas, dass Clara gesagt hatte, und Sherlocks Blick verdüsterte sich weiter.

„Sind Sie bald fertig, meinen Freund zusammenzuflicken? Wir haben heute noch was Wichtigeres zu tun."

Zu seiner Überraschung blickte sich Clara nicht verärgert um, sondern grinste John nur wissend an.

„Keine Sorge, Mr. Holmes. Ihr _Freund _ist gleich wieder wie neu. Aber sorgen Sie bitte dafür, dass er sich schont und nicht durch die Gegend läuft."

Das Wort 'Freund' hatte sie betont langgezogen und John dabei mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und einem breiten Lächeln angesehen. John rollte nur mit den Augen, konnte es sich aber nicht verkneifen zurück zu grinsen.

Sherlock fühlte sich etwas flau im Magen, als er die Beiden bei ihrer stummen Kommunikation beobachtete. Er zog die Knie an seinen Körper und faltete die Hände unter sein Kinn. John musste seinen missmutigen Blick mitbekommen haben, denn er schaute ihn auf einmal leicht lächelnd an.

„Sag mal Clara, hattest du nicht vor ein paar Monaten genau dasselbe Problem mit deiner Freundin. Die wollte doch mit ihrem gebrochenen Bein auch nicht still sitzen, oder?"

John hatte zwar Clara angesprochen, doch Sherlock dabei nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Sherlock wusste, dass John die Tatsache, dass Clara anscheinend eine Freundin hatte, mit Absicht betont hatte, um Sherlock damit zu... ja was? Zu beruhigen? Hieß das, seine Eifersucht war so offensichtlich, dass selbst John sie bemerkte? Sherlock trat sich mental selbst in den Hintern und verwandelte sein Gesicht wieder in seine sonst übliche gefühllose Maske.

„Das stimmt, John. Und was hat es ihr gebracht? Drei Wochen länger im Gips. Ich hoffe, du bist jetzt vernünftiger und bleibst im Bett."

„Yes, Maam!" John salutierte spielerisch mit seiner linken Hand.

Clara knuffte ihn sanft gegen seine unverletzte Schulter und schüttelte den Kopf: „So, alles fertig. Ich komme später noch mal wieder und schau nach dir."

John nickte und bedankte sich, als die junge Ärztin die Nadeln wegräumte und schließlich mit einem kurzen Winken das Zimmer verließ. In der Tür stieß sie fast mit Peter Guillam zusammen, der ihr aber im letzten Moment noch ausweichen konnte. Mit einer genuschelten Entschuldigung drängte er sich an ihr vorbei ins Zimmer.

„Mr. Holmes", er nickte dem Detektiv grüßend zu, der nun an dem kleinen Tisch im Raum gelehnt stand und John beobachtete, wie dieser versuchte, sein sandfarbenes Armee T-Shirt wieder anzuziehen. Leider schien er aufgrund seiner Verletzung sehr große Schwierigkeiten mit dieser einfachen Aufgabe zu haben.

„Captain Watson, es freut mich, Sie endlich kennenzulernen. Ich hab schon viel von Ihnen gehört."

John grinste den blonden MI6 Agenten kurz schief an und nickte unsicher. „Von wem?"

„Mycroft Holmes."

John machte ein Geräusch, was ein bisschen wie ein sarkastischer Lacher klang und versuchte sein T-Shirt auf seinem Schoß so zu falten, dass er es einfach nur noch über den Kopf zu ziehen brauchte.

„Mr. Guillam, ich spreche gleich mit ihnen. Würden Sie bitte draußen auf mich warten?" Sherlock hatte seine Position am Tisch verlassen und war einen Schritt auf John zugegangen.

Nicht nur Peter sondern auch John blickten Sherlock überrascht an.

„Sherlock, ich würde auch gerne die Neuigkeiten erfahren." John blickte den Detektiv ernst an. Sherlock konnte sehen, dass John Angst hatte, dass Sherlock ihn wieder außen vor ließ.

„Keine Sorge, ich hole ihn in ein paar Minuten wieder herein." Sherlock blickte Guillam erwartungsvoll an, der nur kurz die Augenbrauen hochzog, aber schließlich kommentarlos den Raum verließ.

John blickte ihm hinterher und wollte Sherlock gerade fragen, was das sollte, als dieser ihm das T-Shirt aus der Hand nahm. John beobachtete sprachlos, wie der Detektiv ihm langsam half, seinen rechten Arm durch den Ärmel zu bekommen und ihm dann sein T-Shirt vorsichtig über den Kopf zog. Sherlock hatte sich zu John, der immer noch auf dem Bett saß, herunter gebeugt. Sein Gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem Freund entfernt und er konnte seinen Atem auf seiner Wange spüren. Sherlocks Hände berührten sanft Johns Oberkörper, als er sich mit Absicht Zeit ließ den Stoff des Kleidungsstückes herunterzuziehen. Er hörte, wie John tiefer und schneller einatmete, als er eigentlich müsste. Genau die Reaktion, die er sich erhofft hatte. Sherlock strich das T-Shirt über Johns Bauch zärtlich glatt und blickte ihn dann an. Er wurde mit dem Gesichtsausdruck belohnt, den er erwartet hatte – Johns Gesicht war etwas gerötet, Pupillen waren erweitert, sein Mund leicht geöffnet. Sein Blick war fragend und verwirrt.

John trug seine Gefühle immer auf dem Präsentierteller. Eine Tatsache, von der Sherlock immer dachte, dass sie einen angreifbar machte, in Johns Fall allerdings, war es seine Stärke. Sherlocks Blick fiel kurz auf Johns Lippen, und er fragte sich, ob er ihn einfach küssen sollte. Wahrscheinlich würde John es in diesem Moment tatsächlich zulassen. Es bestand allerdings eine zehnprozentige Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er Sherlock danach eine runter hauen würde. Was in diesem Moment nicht besonders gut war, denn dann würde seine frische Naht an Arm und Schulter sicherlich wieder aufgehen.

John war nicht schwul, auch wenn viele das immer über die beiden annahmen. Sherlock wusste, dass John sehr bedacht war über gewisse Labels, oder was Leute von ihm hielten. Er sah zwar, dass sich Johns Gefühle ihm gegenüber eindeutig verändert hatten, aber war sich auch darüber bewusst, was für eine Verwirrung das in ihm auslösen musste. Und auf Verwirrung folgten meist irrationale Gefühle wie Wut, Zorn oder Verleugnung. Ergo eine zehn prozentige Chance, dass eine verfrühte Aktion einen eher gegenteiligen Effekt hätte.

Sherlock legte seine Hand auf Johns linke Schulter und drückte sich sanft von ihm weg. Die Spannung, die sich zwischen den Beiden und ihren Blicken aufgebaut hatte, verebbte schlagartig und John schaute verlegen auf den Boden.

„Danke", seine Stimme klang rau.

„Nicht der Rede wert", winkte Sherlock ab, räusperte sich und blickte zur Tür. „Dann kann ich Mr Guillam ja jetzt wieder rein bitten."

John musterte Sherlock von der Seite und lächelte dann leicht. Schließlich nickte er. Sherlock wusste, dass John gerade realisiert hatte, dass er Mr Guillam aus Rücksicht auf diesen privaten Moment aus dem Zimmer geworfen hatte. Er hoffte, das John dadurch erkennen würde, wie wichtig er für Sherlock war, allein durch die Tatsache, dass er beschlossen hatte auf seine Gefühle Rücksicht zu nehmen – eine Verhaltensweise für die Sherlock nicht gerade berühmt war. Ganz im Gegenteil.

Peter Guillam hatte eine Karte mit Bauplänen des Hauses, in dem sich Sebastian Moran aufhielt, besorgt und unterrichtete Sherlock nun über die taktische Lage des Anwesens. Die schlechte Nachricht war, dass dieses Haus dem MI6 sehr gut bekannt war, weil es oft von Drogenbaronen und anderen Kriminellen benutzt wurde. Es war durch Kameras, Selbstschussanlagen und Wachpersonal extrem gut bewacht. Da reinzukommen, war fast so, als würde man in Fort Nox einbrechen.

Peter lehnte sich zurück und blickte Sherlock an, der seine Hände zusammengefaltet hatte und mit dem Zeigefinger seine Lippen berührte.

„Das Militär hat sich bereit erklärt dem MI6 zu helfen und könnte uns eine Eingreiftruppe zusammenstellen, um das Haus zu stürmen. Allerdings ist diese Mission mit der höchsten Gefahrenstufe einzuschätzen."

Sherlock legte seine Hände auf den Tisch und schaute Peter an: „Wir wissen mittlerweile, dass Moran es auf mich abgesehen hat. Ich könnte den Köder spielen und ihn so aus dem Haus locken. Das würde die Gefahr minimieren."

„Vergiss es Sherlock! Das ist viel zu gefährlich. Lass den MI6 und das Militär das regeln. Dafür sind die Jungs ausgebildet."

John saß die ganze Zeit während der Besprechung aufrecht auf seiner Bettkante und hatte mit besorgter Mine zugehört. Als Sherlock seinen Vorschlag machte, wäre er fast aufgesprungen. Peter schaute kurz zu dem Soldaten rüber und nickte.

„Mr. Holmes, Captain Watson hat vollkommen recht. Das ist kein Ort für einen Detektiv. Außerdem hat mir Ihr Bruder strengstens untersagt Sie in Gefahr zu bringen."

Sherlock stand ruckartig von seinem Stuhl auf. „Mein Bruder hat keine Befehlsgewalt über mich. Moran ist das letzte Hindernis, dass zwischen mir und meinem früheren Leben, steht. Ich werde ihn beseitigen – mit oder ohne ihre Hilfe!"

„Sherlock!", John war aufgestanden und ging ein paar Schritte auf den Detektiv zu. Sein Gang war unsicher und er versuchte krampfhaft seinen Blick auf Sherlock zu fokussieren. Mit Sorge bemerkte Sherlock, dass John kurz davor war, sein Gleichgewicht oder im schlimmsten Fall sogar sein Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Mit einem beherzten Schritt schloss Sherlock den letzten Abstand zwischen seinem Blogger und ihm und legte stützend seinen Arm um seine Schultern.

„John, du solltest wirklich im Bett bleiben." Seine Stimme war sanft und ungewöhnlich beruhigend in Johns Ohren. Er ließ sich von seinem Freund wieder zurück zum Bett bugsieren und setzte sich mit einem Seufzen auf die Bettkante. Sherlock behielt seine Hand auf seiner Schulter und beobachtete, wie John ein paar Mal tief ein und ausatmete, um gegen seinen Schwindel anzukämpfen. Als er sich gefasst hatte, blickte er Sherlock eindringlich an.

„Ich weiß und ich verstehe, wie wichtig dir das alles ist, Sherlock. Aber in diesem einen Fall, lass bitte den MI6 das regeln. Es gibt keinen Grund für dich, bei dieser Aktion dabei zu sein."

Sherlock schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht, John. Moran darf auf keinen Fall entkommen und ich vertraue dem MI6 nicht wirklich."

Peter machte im Hintergrund ein abfälliges Geräusch, aber die beiden ignorierten den Agenten nur. John hob seinen unverletzten Arm und umschloss damit Sherlocks Handgelenk. Verzweiflung, Sorge und Angst waren nur ein paar der Gefühle, die Sherlock in Johns Augen lesen konnte.

„Ich habe dich gerade erst wieder." Johns Stimme war leise und er schaute kurz zu Boden. „Ich kann dich nicht schon wieder verlieren."

Der letzte Satz tat Sherlock körperlich weh in seiner Brust. Schuld? Wahrscheinlich, denn Sherlock war sich mittlerweile vollkommen bewusst darüber, durch welche Hölle John gegangen war, als er vor den Augen seines Freundes seinen Selbstmord inszeniert hatte. John hatte durch Sherlocks vermeintlichen Tod mit seinem Leben so gut wie abgeschlossen und war zurück nach Afghanistan gegangen – das Land, das ihn das letzte Mal fast getötet hatte.

Wenn er jetzt gehen würde, würde John ihm das nicht verzeihen, und das wenige Vertrauen, das er bei John bisher zurückerobert hatte, würde sich in Luft auflösen. Im schlimmsten Fall würde er Johns Leben vielleicht wirklich zerstören, wenn ihm bei dem Einsatz etwas passieren würde. War Moran das Wert? Johns Vertrauen wieder zu verlieren – ihm wieder das Gefühl zu geben, dass er ihn nicht brauchte und alle Entscheidungen allein zu treffen? Was hatte er davon, Moran aus dem Weg zu räumen, um wieder in die Bakerstreet zurückzukehren, wenn John ihn verlassen würde? Ohne John war die Bakerstreet nur eine Adresse und kein zuhause.

Er schloss kurz die Augen und legte dann seine Hand auf Johns, die ihm immer noch umfasst hielt. Beiläufig fragte er sich, ob John langsam merkte, dass er den Körperkontakt zu ihm suchte. Es sah allerdings nicht so aus, denn der Arzt hatte offenkundig gerade andere Dinge im Kopf. Sollte Sherlock in diesem Fall recht sein, so hatte er wenigstens eine Ausrede, seinem Drang, ihn zu berühren, ungehindert und konsequenzlos nachzugehen. Auch wenn Sherlock alarmierend feststellen musste, dass dieser Drang immer stärker wurde, und er sich fragte, wie lange er noch die Ausrede 'es-ist-nur-eine-freundschaftliche-Geste' benutzen konnte.

„Dieses eine Mal und auch nur, weil du nicht fit bist und mich nicht begleiten kannst." Sherlocks Stimme war leise, als er John antwortete. Lauter sagte er dann zu Peter gewandt: „Damit das klar ist, ich mache das nicht, weil mein Bruder es mir verbieten will!"

Peter Guillam grinste und nickte: „Ich werde es ihm ausrichten."

Während Peter seine Unterlagen zusammenpackte, genoss Sherlock Johns erleichterten und dankbaren Blick. Sherlock grinste kurz: „Nur damit das klar ist, wenn ich nicht mitgehe, wird mir sehr langweilig werden, und das werde ich alles an dir auslassen."

„Das ist schon in Ordnung." John grinste zurück. Ein geringes Opfer, einen gelangweilten Sherlock zu ertragen, aber ihn dafür in Sicherheit zu wissen.

Peter verabschiedete sich und versprach, sich sofort nach dem Zugriff zu melden. Sherlock nickte nur und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder John zu, der in diesem Moment wirklich mehr als zufrieden aussah und auch nichts dagegen zu haben schien, dass Sherlock immer noch seine Hand auf seiner liegen hatte.

Peter stand vor dem Overheadprojektor und zeigte dem Einsatzteam unter Leitung Colonel Mike Banning den Bauplan des Gebäudes. Agent Dave Forbes, sein langjähriger Freund beim MI6, hatte sich der Operation angeschlossen mit der Begründung, noch eine Rechnung mit Moran offen zu haben. Peter war froh über die Unterstützung, in diesem Fall konnte er wirklich jede Hilfe brauchen. Er erklärte den Einsatz und schlug eine Vorgehensweise vor, an der er lange getüftelt hatte. Es war immer noch gefährlich, aber ein paar Risikofaktoren hatte er ausklammern können.

Colonel Banning, der Peter tatsächlich wie ein jedes Klischee erfüllenden, typischen Soldat vorkam, hatte den Plan mit einem Nicken abgesegnet. Der muskulöse Mann mit den kurzen dunklen Haaren und dem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck, wies sein Team mit harter Stimme an, seine Sachen zu packen und sich Abmarsch bereit zu machen.

Dave grinste Peter schief an. „Ich mach mich jetzt auch fertig. Aber vorher schaue ich mir noch eine Folge 'Arrow' an."

Peter lachte und klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter. „Viel Spaß. Wir sehen uns gleich."

Als Peter den Raum verließ, verschwand das freundliche Grinsen aus Agent Forbes Gesicht und ein eiskalter Blick manifestierte sich in seinen grünen Augen. Er holte sein Mobiltelefon aus der Tasche und wählte eine Nummer. Er sagte nur einen Satz, bevor er wieder auflegte: „Showtime!"

Sherlock hatte für John und sich selbst Tee besorgt und sich nun neben das Bett seines Freundes gesetzt. John hatte sich endlich hingelegt, hatte aber darauf bestanden das Kopfteil seines Bettes hochzustellen, damit er nicht wirklich liegen musste. Die Abendsonne tauchte das Zimmer in rötlich-gelbes Licht und malte goldene Flecken in Johns sonst grau-blaue Augen.

„Laaaaangweilig!", maulte Sherlock. Das war eine faustdicke Lüge, denn Sherlock konnte sich im Moment kaum etwas Besseres vorstellen, als den Anblick Johns zu genießen. Er schätzte das leichte Gefühl der Nostalgie, einfach wieder Zeit mit seinem Freund verbringen zu können, was ihm wieder schmerzvoll bewusst machte, wie sehr er John vermisst hatte. Nicht unbedingt seine physikalische Anwesenheit, sondern das Bewusstsein, dass er bei ihm war. Früher hatte dies andere Menschen immer verwirrt. Die Tatsache, dass er mit John sprach, obwohl dieser gar nicht da war. John musste auch nicht körperlich da sein, um Sherlock das Gefühl zu geben, er wäre bei ihm. Der Gedanke, dass John auf die ein oder andere Weise für ihn da war und immer wieder zurückkehrte war der Grund für seine Sicherheit.

„Was möchtest du machen?", fragte John grinsend.

Darauf hatte Sherlock gewartet. Er tat so, als würde er über die Frage nachdenken. Ein paar Sekunden um den Schein zu wahren. In Wirklichkeit hatte er einen Plan. Einen Plan, um unauffällig mehr über John zu erfahren. Um an Informationen zu gelangen, die so tief vergraben waren, dass man durch normale Schlussfolgerungen nicht dahinter kam.

„Da ich zur Zeit hier bin, kann ich nicht an bestimmten Experimenten arbeiten, die mir helfen würden, gewisse Sachzusammenhänge in Verbrechen besser zu verstehen. Aber da du zur Zeit aus gewissermaßen erster Hand Erfahrungen gesammelt hast, könntest du mich in dieser Aufgabe unterstützen. Auch wenn diese Methode nicht besonders wissenschaftlich ist und ich bitte dich daher, auf meinen Fragen so sachlich wie möglich zu antworten, damit meine Datensammlung einigermaßen sinnvoll ist!"

John zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was möchtest du wissen?"

„Du bist zweimal angeschossen worden. Ich möchte einen Vergleich haben, zwischen deiner ersten Schulterwunde und den Umständen, die dazu geführt haben und der jetzigen. Was sind die Unterschiede, was ist gleich?"

Sherlock klopfte sich innerlich selbst auf die Schulter für diesen brillanten Einfall, John nicht nur nach seiner Vergangenheit auszufragen, sondern auch in Erfahrung zu bringen, wie es seinem Blogger jetzt gerade ging – alles unter dem Deckmäntelchen der Wissenschaft.

John seufzte und schaute zur Decke. „Vier Monate bevor wir uns getroffen haben, wurde ich in einem Einsatz in der Provinz Lugar, südlich von Kabul angeschossen. Unsere Mission war es, ein Terroristenlager östlich der Hauptstadt Pol-e Alam auszuschalten und Gefangene zu befreien. Unsere Einheit stand unter Dauerbeschuss, und einem Kamerad von mir..." John schwieg kurz und schloss die Augen. „...wurde ins Bein geschossen. Bei dem Versuch, ihn aus der Schusslinie zu ziehen und ihn zu verarzten, wurde ich ebenfalls angeschossen. Steckschuss, dass heißt, es gab keine Austrittswunde. Die Kugel hat meinen Brustmuskel durchschlagen und ist dort stecken geblieben. Das Projektil stammte aus einer Kleinkaliberwaffe. Ich versuchte, meinen Kameraden hinter eine Steinmauer zu ziehen, als eine Granate diese in Luft sprengte. Mein Kamerad wurde von den Splittern tödlich getroffen, ich konnte nichts mehr für ihn tun."

John presste kurz stark seine Augenlider zusammen und Sherlock fragte sich, ob dieses Erlebnis Schuld an Johns nächtlichen Albträumen und seinem anfänglichen psychosomatischen Humpeln war. Sein Freund räusperte sich und Sherlock sah, wie John sich innerlich anspannte. Seine typische Soldatenhaltung, die er immer einnahm, wenn er sich nicht von Gefühlen kontrollieren lassen wollte.

„Meine jetzige Schulterwunde ist ebenfalls ein Steckschuss, wieder im oberen Brustmuskel, allerdings zwei Zentimeter höher als die andere. Der Schlüsselbeinknochen ist in der Mitte gesplittert und Knochenteile haben das umliegende Gewebe verletzt. Die Schusswunde am Arm ist nur ein Streifschuss. Eine typisch grabenförmige Wunde, die den Bizepsmuskel verletzt hat und wahrscheinlich maßgeblich an meinen Hypovolämie Symptomen beteiligt war. Wenn ich die beiden Schulterwunden vergleiche, würde ich sagen, die damalige war schlimmer, weil sie tiefer in meinen Körper eingedrungen war und dadurch mehr Gewebe zerstört hatte."

John schaute Sherlock mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an: „Zufrieden, oder hast du noch Fragen?"

Zufrieden war nicht das Wort, welches Sherlocks Gemütszustand am besten beschrieb. Es war eigenartig, John über diese Erlebnisse sprechen zu hören. Er konnte das Gefühl nur schwer beschreiben, allerdings hatte sich das Bedürfnis, John Nahe zu sein, gerade um ein vielfaches verstärkt. Sherlock versuchte, dieses Gefühl zu analysieren und zu verstehen, doch es entzog sich völlig seiner Erfahrungswelt.

„Du wirkst verstört, Sherlock. Alles in Ordnung?"

Sherlock blickte seinen Freund traurig an: „Nein."

Colonel Banning hatte seine Männer in verschiedene Gruppen aufgeteilt. Die erste Gruppe war zuständig dafür, die Stromzufuhr zum Haus abzustellen, um damit zumindest einen Teil der automatischen Abwehr und Überwachung abzustellen. Allerdings war bekannt, dass ein separater Generator das Anwesen unabhängig mit Strom versorgte. Also gab es ein zweites Team, dass dafür zuständig war, den Generator zu zerstören.

Das dritte Team sorgte am Haupt- und Hintereingang für Ablenkung und war bemächtigt, das Haus zu stürmen, sobald der Strom abgestellt war. Scharfschützen bezogen rund ums Anwesen Stellung. Peter und Dave saßen in einem gepanzerten Fahrzeug und überwachten und koordinierten die Operation. Jetzt kam alles auf das richtige Timing an.

John versuchte, sich etwas mehr im Bett aufzurichten und stützte sich dabei auf seinen linken Unterarm. Er drehte sich dabei so zu Sherlock, dass er ihm näher war und ihn anschauen konnte.

„Was ist los, Sherlock? Im Gegensatz zu dir, kann ich nicht deine Gedanken lesen."

„Ich bin kein Gedankenleser, John. Das ist reine Beobachtungsgabe und logisches Denken."

„Du weißt, wie ich das meine."

Sherlock schwieg, und John konnte sehen, dass er anscheinend innerlich gerade einen Kampf mit sich selbst ausfochte.

„John...", Sherlocks Stimme war leise und eindringlich. John kannte diesen Tonfall. Den benutze Sherlock nur ihm gegenüber, wenn er irgendetwas sehr Wichtiges mitteilen wollte. John rückte etwas näher an die Bettkante und versuchte, Sherlock in die Augen zu sehen. Überrascht sah er, wie Sherlock langsam nach seiner Hand griff. Sie fühlte sich warm an und John war einmal mehr froh, dass Sherlock in letzter Zeit so generös mit Körperkontakt zu ihm war.

Er hatte versucht, sich wegen diesem Umstand keine Hoffnungen zu machen, auch wenn der Gedanke verlockend war, dass eine tiefere Bedeutung dahinter steckte. John hatte es aufgegeben, Sherlock interpretieren zu wollen. Nachdem er einmal gedacht hatte, Sherlock hätte ein schlechtes Gewissen und wollte ihm als Entschuldigung einen Kaffee machen, als sie in Baskerville waren, er ihn aber in Wirklichkeit unter Drogen setzten wollte, hatte er sein Handtuch endgültig geworfen. Sherlock wusste genau, wie er John austricksen konnte, wenn er etwas Bestimmtes wollte und John fiel immer darauf herein. Genau wie damals, als er ihn mit diesem Trick vom St. Barts weggelockt hatte. Eine schmerzvolle Erinnerung, die John immer noch einen Stich versetzte.

Sherlock konnte sich anscheinend nicht dazu überwinden weiter zu sprechen. Was immer es war, was er sagen wollte, schien ihm sehr schwer zu fallen. John drehte seine Hand um und umschlang Sherlocks Finger mit seinen. Sherlocks Blick fiel auf ihre beiden verbundenen Hände. Er drückte Johns Hand leicht.

John traute sich kaum zu atmen.

John drückte sanft zurück, um Sherlock die Bestätigung zu geben, dass alles in Ordnung war und er, was auch immer ihm auf dem Herzen lag, ihm erzählen konnte.

„Erinnerst du dich daran, wie ich dich gerettet habe?", fragte Sherlock schließlich, als er seinen Kopf erhob und John mit seinen durchdringenden, hellblauen Augen anblickte. John hatte das Gefühl, Sherlock konnte mit diesen Augen direkt in sein Innerstes blicken und seine dunkelsten und geheimsten Gedanken lesen.

John schaute kurz auf sein Bettlaken und räusperte sich verlegen. Johns Verhalten war für Sherlock so eindeutig, als hätte er darauf geantwortet.

„Bruchstückhaft", meinte John unsicher.

„Würdest du mich schlagen, wenn ich nochmal versuchen würde dich zu küssen?"

„W...Was?"

Die Baracke mit dem separaten Generator explodierte mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall. Von überall waren Schüsse und Schreie zu hören. Das Alpha und Beta Team hatten 'Go' gegeben und das dritte Team unter Führung Colonel Bannings hatte das Haus gestürmt. Die Scharfschützen hatten gleichzeitig angefangen Wachposten vom Hausdach unschädlich zu machen.

Bisher sah alles gut aus.

Eine Granate explodierte und ließ die Fenster in der unteren Etage zersplittern. Dave Forbes schaute nervös aus dem gepanzerten kleinen Fenster des Fahrzeugs.

Peter schaute ihn kurz grinsend an. „Das ist wie in Budapest, oder? Da warst du auch nervös."

„Du und ich haben sehr unterschiedliche Erinnerungen an Budapest", meinte der Agent mit gepresster Stimme.

„Die erste Etage ist unter unserer Kontrolle. Zwei Männer sind verletzt. Werden gleich rausgebracht. Noch keine Spur von Moran." Bannings Stimme klang etwas verzerrt über Funk. Peter konnte aber trotzdem hören, dass der Mann die Ruhe weg hatte.

„Medics stehen bereit. Suchen Sie weiter!", bellte Peter grimmig in sein Headset. Er hoffte, dass das Einsatzteam Moran bald fand und der Spuk vorbei war.

John blickte Sherlock mit großen, ungläubigen Augen an. Sherlock wollte ihn küssen? Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er diesen Gedanken verarbeiten konnte.

„Ich nehme an, das war eine rhetorische Frage. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du mich akustisch verstanden hast."

John blinzelte ein paar Mal und sagte zögerlich: „Ja... Ich meine – ja, ich habe dich verstanden. Denke ich. Also...Puhh. Ähm..." John schürzte die Lippen und legte den Kopf schief. „Nein, habe ich nicht. Heißt das etwa... Also... Du...willst...mich...küssen?"

Sherlocks Grinsen hatte etwas von einem Raubtier und John fragte sich, warum der Detektiv nicht genauso nervös wie er über diesen Gedanken war. Schließlich war John derjenige, der die meiste sexuelle Erfahrung hatte, nach allem, was er von Sherlock wusste, war dieser wahrscheinlich noch nie mit jemandem zusammen gewesen. Um fair zu sein, hatte John auch genauso wenig Erfahrung damit, einen Mann zu küssen, wie Sherlock. Aber wie groß konnte der Unterschied schon sein?

„Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet." Sherlock ignorierte Johns Nachfrage einfach. Wiederholungen langweilten ihn.

John schüttelte leicht den Kopf und sagte schließlich leise: „Ich würde dich nicht schlagen."

Sherlock beobachtete wie Johns Nervosität aus seinem Körper wich und er ganz ruhig wurde. Er machte eine mentale Notiz darüber, wie ähnlich dieses Verhalten dem war, wenn John in eine gefährliche Situation kam. Der Soldat hatte wieder übernommen. Johns Aufmerksamkeit lag komplett auf ihm und seine dunkelblauen Augen fixierten Sherlock und ließen ihn nicht mehr los.

Sherlock bemerkte mit Freude, dass sein Körper ein ähnliches Gefühl übernommen hatte, wie das, was er bekam, wenn er mit einem schwierigen Kriminalfall konfrontiert war. Nur das dies sogar noch besser war, als einen Serienmörder zu fassen.

John hatte seine Hand losgelassen, und bevor Sherlock darüber verwirrt sein konnte, hatte sein Freund seine Hand schon zärtlich auf Sherlocks Wange gelegt. Dem Detektiv entging nicht, dass sich John auf seinen rechten Arm abstützte, um in eine aufrechte Position zu kommen, was überhaupt nicht gut für seine Verletzung war und was John gerade einfach ignorierte. Sherlock legte seinen rechten Arm vorsichtig um John, um ihn zu stützen und die Belastung von seinem anderem Arm wegzunehmen.

Überrascht bemerkte der Detektiv, wie er seine Augen automatisch schloss, als seine Lippen Johns zaghaft berührten. In seinem Kopf herrschte auf einmal eine Stille, die Sherlock beinahe erschreckte, wäre sie nicht so abwechslungsreich und wohltuend gewesen. Dieser Kuss war nicht mit dem ersten zu vergleichen. Nicht nur, weil John diesmal mehr Kontrolle darüber hatte. Der erste Kuss war viel härter und hastig gewesen. Doch diesmal ließen sie sich beide Zeit, diesen neuen Schritt – diesen ersten Schritt zu gehen.

John bewegte seine Lippen anfangs nur zaghaft, fast wie eine Feder über seine. Doch aus dem vorsichtigen Antesten der neuen Gewässer wurde stetig mehr. Es dauerte nicht lange und Sherlock fühlte Johns Zunge über seine Oberlippe gleiten. Seine Hand vergrub er langsam in Sherlocks dichte, dunkle Locken und zog ihn näher zu sich. Sherlock hatte anfangs John erst einmal gewähren lassen und sich etwas zurückgehalten, auch weil John der Erfahrenere von beiden war. Aber er lernte schnell und als er Johns Zunge auf seinen Lippen fühlte, konnte er sich nicht mehr zurück halten. Er öffnete leicht seinen Mund und als sich ihre Zungen zum ersten Mal berührten, verstand er endlich, warum normale Menschen, so viel Zeit mit dieser Tätigkeit verbrachten.

Die Explosion kam so plötzlich, dass Peter erschrocken seinen Arm vors Gesicht riss.

_WAS ZUR HÖLLE?_

Trümmerteile fielen krachend auf das Fahrzeug und ließen es erbeben. Die Tür wurde neben ihm aufgerissen und Peter reagierte sofort instinktiv, als er Colonel Morans Gesicht in der offenen Fahrzeugtür erblickte. Er wollte seine Waffe auf ihn richten und sofort abfeuern, doch er wurde von hinten festgehalten und die Waffe wurde ihm brutal aus der Hand gerissen. Ein heftiger Schlag gegen seinen Hinterkopf ließ ihn nur benommen um sich schlagen, als Moran ihn aus dem Fahrzeug zog. Peter schlug beim Fallen mit dem Kopf gegen etwas Hartes und biss sich schmerzhaft auf die Zunge. Entsetzt versuchte er sich umzudrehen und zu verstehen, was passiert war. Moran zog ihn hoch und hielt sein Jagdmesser an seinen Hals gedrückt.

„Hast du wirklich geglaubt, du könntest so einfach in mein Haus marschieren? Ihr seid solche Würmer und ich zertrete euch."

Der Schmerz trieb Peter Tränen in die Augen, doch trotz des verschleierten Blicks, konnte er erkennen, dass das Haus in Trümmern lag und brannte. Eine riesige Rauchsäule hatte sich innerhalb von Sekunden gebildet und brannte mit Peters Wut noch zusätzlich in seinen Augen.

Agent Dave Forbes beugte sich aus der Tür und schaute mit kalten Blick auf ihn herunter.

„Colonel, wir müssen jetzt los."

Der Colonel nickte und schnitt Peter die Kehle durch.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9: Staub zu Staub**

_Suche nicht die großen Worte, eine kleine Geste genügt. - Phil Bosmans_

Mycroft hatte sich das Rauchen schon vor zehn Jahren abgewöhnt. Heute hatte er zum ersten Mal wieder das Bedürfnis nach einer Zigarette. Er spannte seinen Unterkiefer an und hob leicht den Kopf, bevor er den Leichenaufbewahrungsraum des STCs betrat.

Sein Bruder stand über der Leiche seines Agenten Peter Guillam gebeugt und untersuchte sie mit seinem typischen, gefühllosen Gesichtsausdruck. Nur interessiert an den wissenschaftlichen, kalten Fakten – wessen Körper da unter seinen sezierenden Augen lag, war für ihn vollkommenen irrelevant.

Ein Luxus, auf den Mycroft in diesem Moment neidisch war.

„Es war Moran. Das ist seine Handschrift." Sherlock schaute nicht einmal auf, um seinen Bruder zu begrüßen, der erst vor einer halben Stunde in Afghanistan angekommen war. Als Mycroft nicht antwortete, blickte Sherlock irritiert nach oben.

Angespannte Haltung, leicht entrückter, starrender Blick auf Guillams Körper – offenkundige, emotionale Bindung an den verstorbenen Agenten. Ränder unter den Augen, ein Flecken Zahnpasta am Hemdkragen, leicht zu übersehen – offensichtlicher, hastiger Aufbruch mitten in der Nacht.

„War Agent Guillam wegen dir hier unten?"

Mycroft legte den Kopf zur Seite und hob seine linke Augenbraue hoch. „Das war sein Job."

Auch wenn Mycroft mit Worten versuchte, sich von Guillams Tod zu distanzieren, sprach seine Körpersprache von Schuld und Trauer. Ein Umstand, der Sherlock irritierte, denn sein Bruder war normalerweise so emotionslos und pragmatisch wie er selbst.

„Wir haben den Kontakt zu einem anderen Agenten, der bei diesem Einsatz war, verloren – Agent Dave Forbes. Kanntest du ihn?"

Sherlock schüttelte leicht den Kopf, achtete aber kaum mehr auf Mycroft, denn etwas hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit geweckt. Interessant.

Sherlock drehte Agent Guillams Kopf etwas zur Seite und begutachtete die kleine Verletzung an seinem Hinterkopf. Er wünschte sich, John wäre jetzt hier, um mit seinem medizinischen Fachwissen seine wachsende Theorie zu bestätigen.

Der Leichnam war leider schon für die Autopsie vorbereitet und teilweise gewaschen worden. Teilweise daher, weil Sherlock noch rechtzeitig in den Raum gestürzt war und mit wütenden Schimpftiraden dem Autopsiegehilfen vorgeworfen hatte, wichtige Spuren in einem Mordfall zu verwischen. Der junge Mann hatte schließlich eilig und schreckensbleich den kleinen Raum verlassen und war bisher nicht wiedergekommen.

Daher war Sherlock gezwungen ein paar Fotos vom Tatort als Referenz zu nehmen. Die Photos waren sehr schlecht und in Hektik gemacht worden. Sogar Anderson hätte einen besseren Job damit gemacht. Sherlock brummte grimmig und hielt eines der Bilder ins Licht. Wie er sich gedacht hatte, war an der Verteilung des Blutes etwas sonderbar.

Er besah sich wieder den Körper. Peter war Rechtshänder und hatte sich automatisch mit dieser Hand an seinen Hals gegriffen. Im Sterben war er durch diese instinktive Bewegung zur rechten Seite gefallen, und die Blutspuren der Halswunde führten auch alle in diese Richtung. Wie kamen dann Blutspuren an sein linkes Handgelenk? Teilweise war er hier schon gewaschen worden, aber man konnte immer noch erkennen, dass es sich um Fingerabdrücke handelte. Vom Winkel her ging Sherlock davon aus, dass es Peters eigene Fingerabdrücke waren. Sherlock drehte Peters Handgelenk vorsichtig um. Überrascht zog er seine linke Augenbraue hoch und murmelte: „Oh, sehr clever, Agent Guillam."

Mycroft war langsam näher gekommen und schaute seinen Bruder aufmerksam an: „ Was hast du entdeckt?"

„Dein vermisster Agent spielt auf Morans Seite."

„Erkläre das bitte."

„Agent Dave Forbes war bei Agent Guillam, als er umgebracht worden ist. Von den Fotos des Tatorts wissen wir, in welcher Position Agent Guillam zu dem Fahrzeug, in dem er gesessen hatte, lag. Er schaute in Richtung des Fahrzeug, als er starb. Warum, wenn sein Angreifer eindeutig hinter ihm stand, was die tödliche Halswunde beweist, die ihm eindeutig von hinten zugefügt wurde? Es hat einen Kampf gegeben, und Guillam wurde mit Gewalt aus dem Fahrzeug gezerrt. Er hat eine Wunde am Hinterkopf, die ihm entweder von einem Schlag von hinten zugefügt worden ist, oder durch den Sturz aus dem Fahrzeug. Seine Waffe wurde auf dem Beifahrersitz gefunden. Wie ist sie dahin gekommen? Antwort: Jemand hat sie ihm von hinten aus der Hand gerissen, und zwar dein vermisster Agent."

„Das ist hoffentlich nicht dein einziger Beweis für diese Theorie."

Sherlock drehte Guillams Handgelenk so, dass Mycroft es sehen konnte. „In den letzten Sekunden seines Lebens hat Agent Guillam uns eine Nachricht zukommen lassen. Du kannst die Initialen 'DF' eindeutig mit Blut geschrieben auf seinem Handgelenk erkennen. Dave Forbes mag nicht der Mörder sein, das war eindeutig Moran. Aber Agent Guillam wusste, dass wir das erkennen würden. Es war also sinnlos für ihn, Morans Namen aufzuschreiben. Er hat uns etwas viel Besseres zurückgelassen. Eine Spur, Moran wieder zu finden. Agent Forbes – finden wir ihn, dann finden wir Moran."

Mycroft atmete einmal tief ein und ging einen Schritt auf Peter Guillams leblosen Körper zu. Sherlock beobachtete wie Mycroft sein Gesicht kurz, schmerzvoll verzog und dann zu Boden schaute.

„Seinem Land loyal bis in den Tod. Er hatte keine Familie mehr, aber ich glaube, er hinterlässt einen Lebenspartner. Es wird Zeit, dass ich ihn informiere."

Der Gedanke schlug schneller zu, als Sherlock ihn verdrängen konnte. Wenn er bei der Aktion dabei gewesen wäre, würde John jetzt über seinen Tod informiert werden. Sherlock schüttelte dieses Gedankenspiel ab. Es war sinnlos, über so etwas nachzudenken. Er war bei John geblieben. Alles war gut.

„Dieser Doktor... Chalid? Hatte er Informationen, die dieses Unglück hätten verhindern können?"

„Nein, er war die ganze Zeit hier unter Beobachtung, und er hat auch nicht telefoniert. Außerdem gehörte er auch nicht zu dem Personenkreis, den Moran über seine Pläne aufklären würde. Was meine Theorie, dass euer Agent Forbes mit Moran zusammengearbeitet hat, nur wieder bestätigt. Doktor Chalid hatte auch keinen Zugang zu den Informationen der Mission, Forbes allerdings schon."

Mycroft nickte schweigend.

„Da fällt mir noch was ein, Mycroft. Es gibt etwas, was du für mich tun könntest."

~~~~

John lehnte sich zum Verschnaufen kurz an die Wand des Krankenhausflurs. Er musste sich erst einmal an die Schmerzen gewöhnen, jetzt, wo er seine Schmerzmittel weggelassen hatte. Das war eine Marotte von ihm, die er nie jemanden erzählt hatte. Auch bei seiner letzten Schussverletzung hatte er seine Schmerzmittel heimlich nicht genommen. Nicht, weil John gerne litt, sondern, um ein genaues Gefühl dafür zu bekommen, was in seinem Körper verletzt war. Unter Schmerzmitteln fühlte sich sein Körper nur dumpf an, und er konnte den Schweregrad der Verletzung nicht sehr gut einschätzen. Natürlich wusste er auf dem Papier genau, was alles passiert war. Aber es zu fühlen, machte es für John greifbarer, und er konnte es besser verarbeiten. Ein weiterer Aspekt an Johns Psyche, an dem seine Therapeutin sicherlich Spaß gehabt hätte.

John grinste leicht bei dem Gedanken. Der andere Aspekt war sicherlich seine Beziehung zu Sherlock. Wie auch immer diese in Zukunft aussah. Nachdem die beiden sich geküsst hatten – John konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass das tatsächlich passiert war – hatten sie keine Gelegenheit mehr gehabt darüber zu reden. Dank Sherlocks anscheinend übermenschlichem Gehör hatte er sich rechtzeitig von ihm zurückgezogen, bevor Clara, die in sein Zimmer gestürmt war, sie erwischen konnte. Sie hatte nur hastig berichtet, dass der MI6 am Telefon wartete und es dringend war. Sherlock hatte John kurz vielsagend angeschaut, und er hatte ihm mit einem Es-ist-in-Ordnung-Geh-schon-Blick zugenickt. Es war schon erstaunlich, wie gut ihre nonverbale Kommunikation war. Wenn John zurückdachte, war sie das schon von Anfang an gewesen. Eigentlich hielt John nicht viel von Romantik, aber selbst ihm kam jetzt der Gedanke, dass er vermutlich endlich den Menschen gefunden hatte, der zu ihm gehörte – ohne den er sich sein Leben nicht mehr vorstellen konnte. Er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, wie dieser Mensch sein würde, aber ihn in Form des genialsten Detektivs der Welt zu finden, war trotzdem unerwartet.

John ging noch ein paar Schritte den Flur hinunter. Durch eine Glastür sah er überraschenderweise Mycroft, der sich mit Dr. Chalid unterhielt. Wann war Mycroft hier angekommen? Sherlock stand ebenfalls im Raum an eine Wand gelehnt und schaute offensichtlich etwas gelangweilt zu Boden. John konnte nicht hören, worüber gesprochen wurde, aber hatte eine Ahnung, als Chalid auf einmal die Hand vor den Mund schlug und Mycroft überschwänglich und voller Freude die Hand schüttelte. Mit leichtem Amüsement beobachtete John, wie Mycroft versuchte, Chalids Umarmung abzuwehren und sich dann aber mit leicht angewiderten Blick ergab. Mycroft und Sherlock waren sich in manchen Dingen doch sehr ähnlich, auch wenn es keiner von beiden zugeben würde.

Chalid verabschiedete sich groß gestikulierend und verließ mit einem breiten Lächeln den Raum. Als er John auf dem Flur erblickte, rief er: „Wir können nach Amerika! Endlich kann meine kleine Nesrin behandelt werden."

John lächelte Dr. Chalid an: „Das freut mich sehr. Ich wünsche Ihnen und ihrer Tochter alles Gute."

Chalid nickte und schüttelte Johns Hand: „Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, was alles passiert ist. Ich werde ihnen nie vergessen, was sie für mich getan haben. Seien Sie sicher."

John drückte seine Hand und nickte ihm zum Abschied zu. Der andere Arzt grinste nochmal breit und rannte dann den Flur hinunter. Mycroft hatte die Tür ebenfalls geöffnet und betrat, dicht gefolgt von Sherlock, den Flur.

„John. Ich bin überrascht, Sie schon wieder auf den Beinen zu sehen."

Sherlock schaute John kurz irritiert an – John wusste, dass Sherlock ihm irgendwie ansah, dass er seine Schmerzmittel nicht genommen hatte. Er spannte seinen Körper und versuchte so zu stehen, dass man ihm nichts anmerkte. Was vermutlich noch auffälliger war – Idiot...

„Mycroft, was tun Sie hier?"

„Immer besorgt, das wissen Sie ja. Und nach allem, was passiert ist, zu Recht."

John schaute Sherlock irritiert an: „Was ist passiert?"

„Der Eingreiftrupp und mein Agent Peter Guillam sind bei dem Versuch, das Haus zu stürmen, alle ums Leben gekommen." Mycroft schaute zu Boden.

„Was?! Wieso, was ist passiert?"

„Beim MI6 gibt es einen Maulwurf, der Moran anscheinend gewarnt und ihm zur Flucht verholfen hat." Sherlock trat an Johns Seite. „Er ist entkommen, John. Und er weiß jetzt, dass ich lebe."

„Ich werde euch hier ausfliegen. Wir haben in Prag ein Safehouse, welches Forbes nicht kennt. Ihr wäret erst einmal in Sicherheit, bis wir den Maulwurf gefunden haben."

Sherlock schaute Mycroft wütend an: „Glaubst du wirklich, ich verstecke mich und warte darauf, dass euer unfähiger Verein Agent Forbes ausfindig gemacht hat?"

Mycroft schüttelte den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht. Ich werde dich in alle Ermittlungen mit einbeziehen. Aber um Himmels Willen sei vernünftig. Afghanistan ist ein Kriegsgebiet, und Moran hat hier viele Verbündete. Die meisten wahrscheinlich sehr viel skrupelloser als unser netter Doktor Chalid. Und John ist verletzt, wir sollten ihn wirklich hier raus schaffen."  
Sherlock schürzte die Lippen, und John konnte sehen, dass er am liebsten weiter protestiert hätte, aber schließlich willigte er ein. „In Ordnung, aber ich warne dich Mycroft..."

„Ich weiß", unterbrach ihn sein Bruder. Sie starrten sich noch eine Weile kühl an, bis Mycroft sich zu John wandte. „Ich werde jemanden vorbeischicken, der Ihnen beim Packen hilft."

„Das ist nicht nötig. Und vor allem wäre es nett, wenn mich auch mal jemand fragen würde. Ich kann nicht so einfach weg von hier. Ich hab hier einen Job, schon vergessen?"

„Das kann ich regeln..."

„NEIN! Verdammt noch mal! Ich habe es satt, dass Sie ständig versuchen, sich in mein Leben einzumischen."

„John...", sagte Sherlock neben ihm sanft.

John war wütend. Er hatte geglaubt, er hätte alles schon verarbeitet. Mycrofts Verrat und dass Sherlock ihm seinen Tod vorgetäuscht hatte, aber anscheinend war es doch nicht so einfach. Auch wenn John aus logischer Sicht verstanden hatte, warum Sherlock das getan hatte, so tat es trotzdem weh.

„Das gilt auch für dich Sherlock!", zischte John. Sherlock zuckte unter diesen Worten leicht zusammen, und Johns Wut war mit einem Mal wie weggeblasen.

„Ich meine, wenn ich mit dir mitgehe, müssen wir ein paar Regeln aufstellen." Johns Ton wurde ruhiger und  
Sherlock nickte: „In Ordnung."

„Du lässt mich nirgendwo mehr stehen, oder hängst mich ab. Du erzählst mir deine Pläne, und wenn du etwas Gefährliches vor hast, werde ich dich begleiten." Johns Stimme war entschlossen, und er starrte Sherlock ernst an.

Sherlock grinste kurz und legte seine Hand auf Johns unverletzte Schulter. „Ich werde es versuchen."

„Du strengst dich besser an bei dem Versuch. Solltest du so etwas noch einmal mit mir machen, werde ich deine Nase und Zähne nicht auslassen."

Sherlock lachte kurz und steckte John damit an. Mycroft schüttelte den Kopf.

„Werdet ihr Zwei eigentlich nie erwachsen?"

John hatte sich von seinen Kollegen und Rupert, der ihn nur ungern gehen ließ, verabschiedet. Er war zwar nicht lange hier gewesen, trotzdem hatte er das Gefühl einer kleinen Familie Lebe Wohl zu sagen. Das kannte er schon vom letzten Mal in Afghanistan. Wahrscheinlich tendierten Menschen in Krisengebieten einfach dazu, sehr schnell zusammenzuwachsen.

Der kleine Malik war gerade mit Clara in der Physiotherapie. Seit gestern war klar, dass er wieder auf dem linken Auge sehen würde, was John sehr froh machte zu hören. Clara grinste John kurz an und schüttelte übertrieben den Kopf: „Solltest du nicht im Bett sein?"

„Ich wollte mal sehen, wie es meinem kleinen Krieger geht und mich verabschieden."

„Verabschieden?" Clara machte große Augen.

John nickte traurig. „Ja, ich muss erst mal wieder fit werden und Sherlock braucht mich." Er drehte sich kurz zu Sherlock um, der, an der Tür gelehnt, wartete. Clara grinste: „Na wenn das so ist."

Sie ging auf ihn zu und nahm ihn vorsichtig in den Arm. „Ich wünsche dir alles Gute John. Pass auf dich auf."

„Danke, du auch Clara, und pass' mir auf meinen kleinen Mann auf." John ging zu Malik, der auf dem Boden saß und ihn mit breiten Lachen angrinste.

„Hi, Doc!"  
„Hi, Malik. Ich wollte mich von dir verabschieden." John setzte sich zu dem Jungen auf den Boden.

Malik legte seinen Kopf schief: „Wohin gehst du?" John war immer wieder überrascht, wie viel Englisch Malik in der Zwischenzeit schon gelernt hatte. Vor einigen Tagen hatte Clara noch für ihn übersetzen müssen.

„Nach Hause. Das hier muss erst mal heilen." John wies dabei auf seine Schulter.

„Tut es weh?"

„Nein, nicht so sehr", log John.

„Ich finde schade du gehst", der Junge schaute nach unten.

„Ich auch, Malik. Ich habe hier etwas für dich." John gab Malik einen Block und einen Stift.

„Ich weiß, dass du gerne schreibst und zeichnest. Ich hoffe du machst das weiter."

Malik schaute Clara fragend an, und sie lächelte kurz und übersetzte Johns Worte. Malik grinste breit.

„Danke, Doc!" Der Junge drückte sich an John, und er legte seine Arme um ihn und strich einmal durch seine verwuschelten, dunklen Haare. „Werde schnell wieder gesund, und passe gut auf dich auf."

Malik nickte und drückte den Block lächelnd an sich.

Sherlock beobachtete die ganze Abschiedsszene mit gemischten Gefühlen. Johns Interaktion mit dem Kind, warf bei ihm die Frage auf, ob John eigentlich irgendwann einmal selbst Kinder haben wollte. Es gab so viel, was er noch nicht über John wusste – früher hatte ihn das nicht gestört und auch nicht interessiert, aber jetzt machte diese Unwissenheit ihn fast wahnsinnig.

Sherlock wartete geduldig bis John seine Abschiedsrunde bei all seinen Kollegen beendet hatte. Dabei wurde ihm immer mehr klar, dass sein Freund sehr gut ohne ihn zurecht kam. John hatte sich hier ein Leben mit neuen Freunden aufgebaut. Sherlock dagegen wusste genau, dass er ohne John alleine bleiben würde. Niemand hielt es mit ihm aus. John war bisher die einzige Ausnahme, und er hoffte, dieser Umstand würde sich nie ändern.

Er begleitete ihn schweigend in sein Zimmer und half ihm, seine Sachen zu packen. Als sie fertig waren setzte sich John erschöpft auf sein Bett. Sherlock konnte sehen, dass es ihm nicht gut ging.

„Warum hast du deine Schmerzmittel nicht genommen?"

„Testweise. Ich nehme sie gleich wieder. Ich wollte sehen, wie viel ich ohne sie schaffe. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

Sherlock setzte sich neben ihn und schaute auf Johns sandfarbene Armeehose. John folgte seinem Blick und grinste. Er klopfte ein paar Mal auf seine Hosenbeine, um den Staub von der Hose zu schütteln.

„Jetzt weißt du, warum wir hier sandfarbene Tarnuniformen tragen."

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe nur gerade gedacht..."

Sherlock schwieg, und als John das Gefühl hatte, er würde seinen Satz nicht beenden, berührte er leicht Sherlocks Wange, damit der Detektiv ihn ansah.

„Was, Sherlock? Was hast du gedacht?"

Sherlock grinste kurz. „Ich bevorzuge dich mit dem Muster deiner scheußlichen Weihnachtspullover."

John lachte kurz. Er verstand, wie Sherlock das gemeint hatte. „Ich bin froh, endlich den Staub und den Sand zurückzulassen. Aber meine Uniform werde ich immer tragen, Sherlock. Auch wenn du sie nicht siehst."

Sherlock legte seine Hand auf Johns Bein und strich vorsichtig daran hoch. John fühlte, wie er sich innerlich anspannte und unbewusst seinen Atem anhielt.

„John..." Sherlocks Stimme war kaum hörbar – kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. John ergriff seine Hand und hielt sie fest.

„Ich bin nicht besonders gut in solchen Dingen. Ich weiß nicht genau...was sich verändern wird." Sherlock blickte ihn nicht an, aber John konnte auch so erkennen, dass Sherlock frustriert und angespannt war.

„Was meinst du?"

„Uns, John!" Sherlock klang mehr als frustriert.

„Ahhh", machte John und lächelte. „Sherlock..." Der Detektiv blickte in Johns zuversichtliches Gesicht.

„Erinnerst du dich daran, was Miss Adler über uns gesagt hat? Wir wären ein Paar – und obwohl ich es nicht eingesehen habe zu diesem Zeitpunkt, hatte sie recht. Wir werden nie aufhören zusammen durch London zu jagen und danach Tee in der Bakerstreet zu trinken. Ich glaube, es wird sich nicht viel verändern." John räusperte sich etwas verlegen und schaute plötzlich interessiert an die gegenüberliegende Wand: „Bis auf eine Sache vielleicht."

Sherlock grinste und legte seine andere Hand auf Johns. „Aber dass muss erst mal warten, bis du wieder fit bist."

John schaute Sherlock überrascht an. Er hatte erwartet, der Detektiv hätte ein Problem mit dem Thema der Intimität zwischen den Beiden. Er war ziemlich sicher, dass Sherlock wahrscheinlich noch nie mit jemanden zusammen gewesen war und dass er bisher auch kein Interesse an diesen Dingen gezeigt hatte.

Everything else is just transport...

Das er ausgerechnet an ihm Interesse zeigte, gab John ein angenehmes Gefühl in der Magengegend.

„Lass uns gehen, John. Ich möchte keine Zeit verschwenden und Moran endlich erwischen."

John nickte und ließ sich von Sherlock vom Bett ziehen. Zu Johns Überraschung nahm Sherlock seinen Koffer. Sherlock blickte ihn missmutig an, als John grinste.

„Wenn du nicht aufpasst, wird dir jemand deinen Status als Soziopath aberkennen."

„Hochfunktionaler Soziopath."

„Du musst auch immer das letzte Wort haben, oder?"

John schüttelte den Kopf und verließ das Krankenhaus zur Hintertür. Sherlock grinste und sagte leise: „Oh ja..."

Asche zu Asche. Staub zu Staub.

Mycroft blickte dem Sarg, der im Flugzeug am Hangar verstaut wurde, hinterher. Es war windig, und der Sand wirbelte so hoch, dass Mycroft eine Sonnenbrille trug, um sich vor dem Staub zu schützen.

Eine emotionale Entscheidung hatte dazu geführt, dass sein Bruder jetzt nicht in diesem Sarg lag. Eine emotionale Entscheidung zu Gunsten seines Freundes John Watson, um genau zu sein. Mycroft war dankbar dafür, dass Sherlock endlich jemanden gefunden hatte, der seinem Bruder wichtig war. Er hatte sich zwar immer gewünscht, dass er diese Person sein konnte, aber hatte sich bereits seit Jahren damit abgefunden, dass die Beiden sich niemals nahestehen würden. Das hatten sie auch nie getan.

Trotzdem sorgte er sich stets um seinen kleinen Bruder. Als ihr Vater in die Demenz abgeglitten war, hatte er sich um alles gekümmert. Er war der Ältere und hatte die Verantwortung. Und Mycroft hatte schon immer gerne die Verantwortung und die Kontrolle.

Sherlock war schon in seiner Kindheit der Inbegriff des Chaos gewesen, und er hatte alle Hände voll zu tun gehabt, ihn aus seinem Ärger wieder herauszuholen. Leider hatte Sherlock nie eingesehen, dass Mycroft ihm nur helfen wollte. Seine selbstzerstörerischen Triebe hatten ihn für seine Fürsorge blind gemacht.

Aber er blieb sein kleiner Bruder, und er hatte die Verantwortung. Diese Verantwortung hatte er einmal außer Acht gelassen und seine Arbeit seiner Familie vorgezogen. Ein Fehler, der seinen Bruder viel gekostet hatte – beinahe auch das Leben.

Ein Fehler, den er nie wieder begehen würde.

Der Staub wirbelte auf, und Mycroft drehte sich in Richtung des Hangars, wo Sherlock und John Watson gerade angekommen waren.

Zeit zu gehen.

~~~~

Bevor John ins Transportflugzeug stieg, schaute er noch einmal zu den Bergen. Dieses Land hatte ihm einmal viel genommen – jetzt hatte es ihm etwas zurückgegeben.

Er hoffte, dies war seine letzte Reise hierher.

Der Wind flachte ab, und die Staubwolke, die eben noch um die Hercules gestürmt war, hatte sich nun zur Ruhe gelegt. John nickte dem Land zum Abschied zu und stieg ins Flugzeug.

~~~~

Sebastian Moran beendete seine letzte Liegestütze und setzte sich dann im Schneidersitz auf den kalten Boden des Kellergeschoss. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und konzentrierte sich auf seine Atmung.

Schritte näherten sich – Dave. Moran grinste schief.

„Dave, schon wieder zurück?"

Sein Freund setzte sich mit einem lauten Seufzen auf den Bürostuhl neben der Hightech-PC Anlage, die sie hier unten aufgebaut hatten. Die Monitore tauchten die Halle in ein diffuses, grünes Licht.

„Ja, allerdings. Ich bin offiziell beim MI6 raus und sie wissen von meiner Beteiligung. Ich hoffe, du hast dir das alles gut überlegt. Das war eine gute Position, die uns immer viel eingebracht hat."

„Manchmal muss man Dinge opfern und sich neu positionieren. Ich war überrascht, dass Holmes noch lebt. Aber das wird sich bald ändern."

„Wieso ist der Kerl so wichtig? Lass ihn doch einfach wieder in das verfickte London abreisen, und wir kümmern uns um unsere geplanten Erweiterungen im ostasiatischen Raum."

„Er ist Schuld an Jims Tod!" Moran schlug mit der Faust auf den Boden und starrte Dave wütend an.

Dave Forbes verdrehte die Augen und setzte sich zu Moran auf den Boden. Er nahm seine Hand in seine und leckte mit einem kokettierenden Blick das frische Blut von Sebastians Handknöchel.

„Ich möchte nur nicht, dass dieser Hampelmann unsere Pläne ruiniert."

„Das wird er aber. Dieser Typ hat die unangenehme Eigenschaft, sich überall einzumischen, wo er sich besser raus halten sollte. Ich möchte ihm die Kehle durchschneiden und sehen wie er ausblutet."

Dave grinste: „Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Ich werde mir was überlegen."

Forbes stand auf und ging in Richtung Ausgang. „Bin bald zurück. Tu nichts, was ich nicht auch tun würde!"

„Kleinen Kindern den Lolli klauen? Keine Sorge, nicht so mein Ding."

Er hörte Dave noch lachen, bevor die schwere Metalltür wieder ins Schloss fiel. Dave würde das niemals verstehen, was Jim ihm bedeutet hatte.  
Wie sollte er auch? Dave war normal. Jim war etwas Besonderes – ein Genie. Und sein Tod hatte in Moran ein tiefes Loch hinterlassen, von dem er nicht mehr wusste, wie er es füllen sollte.

Sherlock Holmes zu töten und seinen Freund – den kleinen Soldaten, den er schon einmal in seinem Zielfernrohr hatte, würde vielleicht dieses dunkle Loch ein wenig füllen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10: Kleine Fabel**

„_Ach", sagte die Maus, „die Welt wird enger mit jedem Tag. Zuerst war sie so breit, daß ich Angst hatte, ich lief weiter und war glücklich, daß ich endlich rechts und links in der Ferne Mauern sah, aber diese langen Mauern eilen so schnell aufeinander zu, daß ich schon im letzten Zimmer bin, und dort im Winkel steht die Falle, in die ich laufe." – „Du mußt nur die Laufrichtung ändern", sagte die Katze und fraß sie. 'Kleine Fabel' - Franz Kafka _

Seit zwei Wochen waren die beiden nun schon in Prag, und John hatte die Zeit genutzt, um sich auszuruhen und viel zu schlafen. Seitdem er wusste, dass Sherlock wieder da war, konnte er schlagartig viel besser schlafen.

Zu seinem Bedauern war er allerdings die meiste Zeit allein, denn Sherlock war viel im MI6 Hauptgebäude und versuchte, Informationen über den Verbleib von Moran und Forbes herauszufinden. Außerdem hatten beide separate Zimmer, weil Sherlock John bei seinem Genesungsprozess nicht ablenken oder stören wollte. Sherlock hatte ihm versprochen, während seiner Abwesenheit nichts Gefährliches zu unternehmen und John gebeten, die Zeit zu nutzen, um zu schlafen und wieder fit zu werden. John fand diese Maßnahmen übertrieben, aber Sherlock bestand darauf.

So langsam schlich sich bei John der Verdacht ein, dass Sherlock ihm aus noch einem anderen Grund aus dem Weg ging. Ihm war klar, dass Beziehungsdinge sehr neu für Sherlock waren, und er nahm an, dass Sherlock einfach etwas verunsichert war. Aber das war nur eine Theorie. Wer konnte schon wirklich sagen, was in diesem verrückten, brillanten Kopf vor ging.

Johns Verletzungen waren sehr gut verheilt, und selbst ohne Schmerzmittel hatte er kaum noch Beschwerden. Als John das Gefühl hatte, seinen Arm wieder richtig belasten zu können, schnappte er sich seine neue Handfeuerwaffe – eine SIG Sauer P226, die Mycroft ihm besorgt hatte – und säuberte sie. Er legte das Magazin ein und balancierte die Waffe in seiner Hand. Sie fühlte sich kühl an und gab ihm sein lang vermisstes Gefühl von Sicherheit und Stärke zurück, dass er seit Afghanistan nicht mehr gespürt hatte.

Er stellte sich in die Mitte seines Zimmer und zielte auf ein Portrait an der Wand. Der ihm unbekannte Monarch darauf schaute stolz auf ihn herab, und John grinste.

„Kann es sein, dass du mich meinst? Du redest mit mir? Ich bin der Einzige, der hier ist!", zitierte John mit einer dunklen Robert De Niro Stimme.

In diesem Moment kam Sherlock in Johns Zimmer geplatzt, und John drehte sich erschrocken zur Tür, die Waffe im Anschlag.

Sherlock blickte John für eine Sekunde verwirrt an, und John ließ mit entschuldigendem Blick die Waffe sinken.

„Ist dir langweilig, John?"

John legte den Kopf schief und nickte dann grinsend. „Aber ich hätte nicht auf die Wand geschossen! Ich bin ja nicht du."

Sherlock grinste und ging ein paar Schritte auf John zu: „Ich nehme an, dir geht es besser."

John nickte und lächelte Sherlock an: „Sehr viel besser, wie du siehst. Es wird Zeit, dass ich hier raus komme." Sherlock schaute ihn intensiv an, und John fragte sich, ob der Detektiv ihn nun endlich einmal wieder küssen würde. Das letzte Mal schien ewig her zu sein. Er hätte auch die Initiative ergreifen können, aber er wollte Sherlock nicht unter Druck setzten.

Sherlock drehte sich auf einmal weg, und der Moment war vorbei. „Gut. Zieh dich an. Wir statten dem berühmten Café Savoy einen Besuch ab."

John versuchte, nicht enttäuscht zu sein. Er wusste, eine Beziehung mit Sherlock würde nicht einfach werden.

„Sightseeing?"

„Mehr nach der Art, wenn zwei Leute, die sich mögen, rausgehen und Spaß haben."

„Ein Date?", grinste John.

„Auch. Und wegen dieser geheimnisvollen Notiz, die gestern Abend unter meiner Tür durchgeschoben wurde."

Sherlock reichte John einen kleinen Zettel, auf dem Nummern und Buchstaben gedruckt waren. Genauer gesagt enthielt die erste Zeile zwei Buchstaben, und der Rest waren Zahlen.

_3-596-21078-X S.320 III 26 _

_ .56.19 14.4_

„Hast du eine Idee, was das bedeuten könnte?"

Sherlock nickte: „Ich habe eine Theorie. Aber die muss ich erst überprüfen."

John gab Sherlock den Zettel zurück und zog sich seine Schuhe an. Endlich ging es vorwärts. Wenn er noch länger allein in dem Zimmer gesessen hätte, hätte er vielleicht doch die Wand angeschossen. Seine Waffe steckte er in die Rückseite seines Hosenbundes, seine dunkle Lederjacke zog er darüber.

Es war angenehm kühl draußen, obwohl der Herbst noch nicht angefangen hatte. Der Himmel war klar und trotzdem schienen die Sonnenstrahlen nicht ganz am Boden anzukommen. Allerdings war es noch früh, wahrscheinlich würde sich die Temperatur im Laufe des Tages noch ändern.

Bis zum Café Savoy war es nicht sonderlich weit, daher beschlossen sie, zu Fuß zu gehen. John war noch nie zuvor in Prag gewesen und er genoss die Tatsache, einen Spaziergang zu machen. Nicht nur, weil er die ganzen zwei Wochen vorher nur seine vier Wände zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, sondern auch, um etwas von der Stadt an der Moldau zu sehen.

John hatte nicht viel Ahnung von Architektur, aber er wusste, dass die Häuser hier an der Uferstraße der Moldau alt sein mussten. Sie wirkten wie aus einer anderen Zeit mit ihren Verzierungen und Figuren an der Außenmauer. Das Einzige, was dieses Bild störte, waren ein paar Graffiti-Schmierereien an den Wänden. Seit seinem zweiten großen Fall mit Sherlock mochte John Graffiti noch weniger als vorher.

Auf der Uferseite verlief ein blass grünes Geländer, und Bäume säumten den gepflasterten Fußweg. John hielt sich am Geländer fest und blieb stehen. Sein Blick schweifte über das Wasser, und ihn überkam ein seltsames Gefühl. Alles wirkte so surreal. Es war noch keine zwei Wochen her, da lag er im Sterben in einer Höhle in Afghanistan – seine Kameraden waren tot oder schwer verletzt. Und jetzt war er hier. In einer ganz anderen Welt. Und Sherlock war wieder da.

Der Detektiv trat neben ihn und schaute ebenfalls auf das Wasser. „John?"

John atmete tief ein, stellte sich gerade und nahm die Schultern zurück. Er nickte, sagte aber eine Weile nichts.

„Ist eine schöne Stadt. Warst du schon einmal hier?", fragte er schließlich.

Sherlock schaute John kurz schweigend an und nickte schließlich. „Einmal wegen eines sehr schwierigen Falls. Charles Augustus Magnussen – ein brillanter Erpresser. Ich konnte ihn schließlich überführen, aber er wurde nicht verhaftet. Die Frau eines seiner Opfer hat ihn vor mir erwischt und ihn erschossen."

„Oh", machte John.

„Geht es dir gut, John?", fragte Sherlock nach einer Weile, als John immer noch keine Anstalten machte, von dem Ufergeländer wegzutreten und den Weg fortzusetzen.

John nickte, schüttelte aber gleich danach den Kopf. Sherlock bemerkte wie sein Freund sich krampfhaft am Geländer festhielt und sich seine Atmung beschleunigte.

_Panikattacke. Kein ungewöhnliches Symptom für jemanden mit PTSD. _

Aber diese Fakten zu kennen, bedeutete noch lange nicht, dass Sherlock wusste, wie er damit umgehen sollte und John helfen konnte.

Er trat näher an John heran, der seinen Blick starr auf das Geländer gerichtet hatte.

„John, du hast eine Panikattacke", Sherlock versuchte, so ruhig wie möglich zu bleiben.

John reagierte nicht auf seine Worte. Es schien, als wäre er in einer anderen Welt. Das war nicht gut. Menschen mit Panikattacken konnten auf die unterschiedlichsten Weisen reagieren, und es war schwer, zu sagen, was Sherlock tun konnte, um John da heraus zu helfen. Er versuchte es mit Intuition, auch wenn er es hasste, sich auf sie zu verlassen, weil er ihr nicht traute. Leider konnte er dieses Problem nicht mit Logik lösen.

Sherlock legte seine Arme um John und drückte ihn an sich. „John, alles ist gut. Dir wird nichts passieren."

John ließ das Geländer los und drehte sich in Sherlocks Umarmung um. Er krallte sich an Sherlock fest und drückte seinen Körper ganz dicht an ihn. Es tat weh. John hatte mehr Kraft, als man ihm zumuten würde. Aber Sherlock ignorierte den Schmerz. Es schien John zu helfen, denn seine Atmung wurde ruhiger. Nach ein paar Minuten entspannten sich seine Hände langsam und er ließ Sherlock vorsichtig los.

Der Ex-Soldat schaute immer noch auf den Boden: „Es tut mir leid, Sherlock. Ich fürchte, die Zeit in der Wüste hat doch mehr Wunden hinterlassen, als ich dachte." Seine Stimme klang rau.

John fühlte, wie Sherlock den Kopf schüttelte: „Ich habe dich an einem Tag von deinem psychosomatischen Hinken geheilt. Das kriege ich auch noch hin."

John kicherte und blickte Sherlock endlich an. Das Lachen hatte seine dunkelblauen Augen allerdings nicht erreicht. Sherlock konnte so viel darin lesen – eine Traurigkeit, die so tief lag, dass man befürchten musste, darin zu versinken. Ein Blick, der schon so viel Leid und Terror gesehen hatte, dass es für mehrere Leben ausreichte. Und trotzdem lag auch eine Stärke in seinen Augen, ein Kampfgeist, der niemals aufgab und immer wieder zurückschlug.

John räusperte sich auf einmal verlegen und Sherlock bemerkte, dass er John angestarrt hatte.

„Wir wollten in dieses Café gehen...", murmelte John.

Sherlock nickte kurz und bemerkte missmutig, wie ein gewisses Verlangen immer mehr in den Vordergrund seines Denkens rückte und ihn beim Nachdenken über diesen Fall störte. Ein Zustand, an dem er bald etwas ändern musste, denn so konnte das nicht weitergehen. Die beste Art, um dieses Verlangen, welches gepaart mit Neugierde in seinen Gedanken herumgeisterte, loszuwerden, war, dem Drang so bald wie möglich nachzugeben.

Das Café Savoy war atemberaubend schön. Hohe Decken verziert mit Stuck und Malereien und Kristallkronleuchter zeichneten eine Atmosphäre wie aus einer anderen Zeit. Sherlock setzte sich mit John auf die Empore des Café, ein Platz, von dem aus man alles im Blick hatte. Sherlock war nicht entgangen, dass John sich unbewusst an strategisch günstig liegenden Plätzen mehr entspannte, als wenn er mit dem Rücken zum Beispiel zur Tür oder zu Fenstern saß. Wieder ein kleines Puzzlestück über seinen Freund, welches Sherlock in seinem Gedankenpalast abgespeichert konnte – in dem Flügel, den er nur für John eingerichtet hatte.

Während John sich glücklich über das bestellte Frühstück hermachte, trank Sherlock nur eine Tasse Kaffee und holte ein Buch hervor. Neugierig versuchte John das Buchcover zu lesen.

„Frank Kafka? Sam...Sae...Und irgendwas auf Deutsch?"

„Sämtliche Erzählungen", erlöste ihn Sherlock, der den Titel auf Deutsch aussprechen konnte.

„Wandelst du auf den Spuren Kafkas? Ich dachte, wir sind wegen des Zettels hier."

Sherlock lächelte, schob John das Buch hin und drehte es mit dem Buchcover nach unten.

John konnte zuerst nicht sehen, worauf Sherlock ihn aufmerksam machen wollte. Hinten war der Verlagsname mit seinem Logo – drei Fische – abgebildet, darunter ein kurzer Text auf Deutsch, den er nicht verstand. Dann sah er es. Unten auf dem Buch stand eine ISBN-Nummer.

„Kann ich den Zettel noch mal sehen?", fragte John, und der Detektiv schob auch diesen mit einem leichten Grinsen über den Tisch.

John wusste, wie gerne Sherlock dieses Spielchen mit ihm spielte. Der Detektiv hatte das Rätsel schon längst gelöst, wollte aber sehen, wie viel John alleine herausfand. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob Sherlock ihn als seinen Schüler oder sogar Padawan betrachtete – nicht dass Sherlock diese Star Wars Referenz verstehen würde – oder ob Sherlock ihn einfach nur immer wieder mit seinen überirdischen Deduktionsfähigkeiten beeindrucken wollte. Vermutlich war es Letzteres.

„Es ist dieselbe Nummer. Wie in der ersten Zeile. Die ISBN Nummer."

„Weiter", forderte Sherlock ihn auf.

John nahm das Buch in die Hand und blätterte hindurch. „Ich weiß nicht, wofür das 'S' steht, aber hier im Index taucht die römische Drei in Verbindung mit der 26 und der 320 auf: 'Kleine Fabel'. Weißt du, was das heißt?"

Sherlock nickte: „ 'A Little Fable' von Franz Kafka. Eine Kurzgeschichte, die er 1920 geschrieben hatte. Das 'S' steht für das deutsche Wort 'Seite'. Also Seite 320. Hast du eine Idee für die restlichen Zahlen?"

John starrte nachdenklich auf die aufgeschlagene Seite mit der Kurzgeschichte und dann wieder auf den Zettel. „Die Zahlen repräsentieren einen Buchstaben, oder?", meinte John schließlich zögerlich.

Sherlock nickte: „Wirklich jeder hätte das lösen können. Armselige Codierung. Das war viel zu einfach."

„Aber ich hätte niemals das mit dem Buch und der ISBN-Nummer heraus bekommen."

„Doch, weil auch du eine Suchmaschine benutzen kannst. Ich habe die Nummer im Internet gesucht und bin sofort auf das Buch gestoßen. Die Tatsache, dass es sich um ein Buch von Franz Kafka handelt, hat mir ebenfalls bestätigt, dass ich auf der richtigen Spur bin, da wir zur Zeit in seiner Heimatstadt Prag sind. Auch die Geschichte ist nicht zufällig gewählt, wenn man ihre Bedeutung und die versteckte Nachricht darin kombiniert."

„Wie lautet die Nachricht?"

„Don't follow us. Ziemlich eindeutige Warnung. In der Geschichte geht es übrigens um eine Maus, die in eine Falle läuft und gefressen wird. Ich denke, wir sollten das als Drohung auffassen."

„Eine Drohung von Moran oder Forbes?"

„Ich denke von Forbes. Moran scheint mir nicht so der Typ dafür zu sein."

„Mmhh, so viel zu dem Thema 'Forbes weiß nicht, dass wir in Prag sind'."

Sherlock nickte grimmig. „Es wird Zeit, dass wir uns noch mal mit den Idioten vom MI6 unterhalten." 


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11: Take my hand, take my whole life, too**

Zwei Erklärungen noch:

„Watcher" = ein Watcher ist ein Soldat, der oft einem Scharfschützen zugeteilt wird, um auf ihn aufzupassen (damit der sich in Ruhe auf sein Ziel konzentrieren kann).

„The Apricot" = Eine Stelle am Hinterkopf, auf die Scharfschützen trainiert werden zu zielen. Ein Treffer an dieser Stelle lässt das Opfer ohne Reflexe sofort kollabieren.

So, genug geschwafelt: Viel Spaß beim Lesen, und ich freue mich auf eure Kommentare!]

_Der Freund ist einer, der alles von dir weiß, und der dich trotzdem liebt. - Elbert Hubbard_

Das Hauptquartier des MI6 in Prag war ein mehrstöckiges Haus, das wie ihr Safehouse, direkt an der Moldau lag. Das Schild am Eingang wies das Gebäude zur britischen Botschaft gehörend aus, vor allem damit man die Kameraüberwachung an den Außen- und Innenwänden des Gebäudes erklären konnte.

John, der bisher noch nie hier gewesen war, folgte Sherlock aufmerksam mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen. Als sie die Eingangshalle betraten, kam ihnen ein distinguierter Mann, gefolgt von einem jüngeren Agenten, entgegen, der Sherlock zur Begrüßung zunickte.

„Mr. Holmes. Wir haben sie schon erwartet. Und sie müssen Captain Watson sein. Mein Name ist John Bates."

Der ältere Agent gab John freundlich die Hand. „Folgen sie mir bitte. Ach, und Captain – geben sie ihre Waffe bitte an meinen Kollegen Agent Branson ab. Sie bekommen sie nach ihrem Aufenthalt natürlich wieder zurück."

Agent Branson nickte John auffordernd zu. Mit einem Seufzen holte John seine Handfeuerwaffe unter seiner Jacke hervor und überreichte sie dem Agenten. Jetzt, wo das beruhigende Gewicht an seinem Körper verschwunden war, fühlte John sich nackt. Er fragte sich, seit wann er eine Waffe an seinem Körper brauchte, um sich sicher zu fühlen. Seine Psychologin würde viel zu tun haben, wenn er wieder nach Hause kam.

Sie betraten einen abgedunkelten Raum mit einem runden Tisch und Stühlen in der Mitte, an dessen Rückwand jeweils ein Foto von Forbes und Moran projiziert wurde. Agent Bates deutete den beiden, dass sie sich setzten sollten.

„Sie haben eine Nachricht von Forbes erhalten?", fragte Bates, als sie sich gesetzt hatten.

„Sie wurde unter meiner Tür durchgeschoben, mit dem Inhalt, dass wir Moran und Forbes nicht folgen sollten. Sie können sie gerne noch auf Fingerabdrücke untersuchen, aber ich denke, sie werden keine finden außer die des Kuriers und den werden sie schon kennen, sonst wüssten sie nicht, dass Forbes mit mir Kontakt aufgenommen hat."

Agent Bates nickte: „Der Name des Kuriers ist Hal 'Speedy' Szymański. Wir haben ihn mit einer neuen Überwachungskamera, die er noch nicht kannte, aufgenommen. Er hat früher für den MI6 gearbeitet und für Forbes. Aber zurzeit ist er sehr stark in die Drogenszene von Prag involviert. Wir vermuten, dass er Forbes dabei hilft, Drogen aus Afghanistan von hier aus in ganz Europa zu verteilen. Wenn wir eine Verbindung finden, könnten wir Forbes erwischen."

Sherlock lächelte. Er spürte, wie das Adrenalin durch seinen Körper schoss. Das Spiel ging weiter.

„Wo soll ich anfangen?"

Es war stockdunkel. Alle Farben hatten sich in verschiedene Anthrazittöne verwandelt, nicht einmal die wenigen Straßenlaternen schienen die Pflastersteine genug zu erhellen, um ein Gefühl von Helligkeit zu vermitteln. Irgendwo bellte ein Hund.

Es war perfekt. Perfekt für einen Einbruch. Sherlock und John standen hinter einem Wellblechzaun und beobachteten durch einen Spalt das Gelände des alten Industriekomplexes. John konnte mehrere bewaffnete Männer ausmachen, die um das Hauptgebäude patrouillierten.

„Wenn wir um das Gelände herumgehen und auf das Dach des Nachbargebäudes klettern, sollten wir von dort aus auf das Dach des Hauptgebäudes gelangen, ohne gesehen zu werden. Laut Plan des MI6 ist das Büro dort in der obersten Etage."

„Guter Plan, Sherlock, aber du vergisst den Scharfschützen auf dem Dach." John reichte Sherlock seinen kleinen Feldstecher. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Sherlock den Mann auf dem Dach ausmachte. „Oh. Gut, John."

John lächelte über das seltene Kompliment aus Sherlocks Mund, wurde aber gleich wieder ernst. „Es ist ganz schön viel los heute Abend. Denkst du, die haben heute etwas geplant?"

„Möglich. Wir sollten warten und schauen, was passiert. Wenn die heute Abend noch Besuch erwarten, ist das vielleicht die Gelegenheit, unbemerkt einzubrechen, weil die Aufmerksamkeit auf den Besuchern liegt. Ich denke immer noch, der Weg übers Dach ist unsere einzige Möglichkeit. Der Scharfschütze wird in die andere Richtung schauen."

John lächelte: „Wie in alten Zeiten. Du und ich gegen den Rest der Welt."

Sherlock grinste kurz: „Okay, lass uns gehen."

An einem kleineren Gebäude auf der anderen Seite des Geländes fanden sie eine metallene Feuerleiter, die beide so leise wie möglich hinaufkletterten. Auf dem Flachdach liefen sie in gebückter Haltung bis zum Rand und knieten sich hinter die erhöhte Dachkante, um sich alles genau anzuschauen. Das Gebäude war tatsächlich über mehrere große Versorgungsrohre mit dem Hauptgebäude verbunden. Es war kein Problem, darüber zu klettern, um auf die andere Seite zu gelangen. Aber John war sich sicher, dass der Scharfschütze sie hören würde, wenn sie versuchten, über das Oberlicht in das Gebäude zu kommen, denn das befand sich nur unweit von seiner Position. Er signalisierte Sherlock, nach unten zu schauen, und Sherlock bemerkte die Patrouille, bestehend aus zwei Männern mit automatischen Waffen, die gerade um die Ecke kamen. Sie rauchten und unterhielten sich leise in einer anderen Sprache. Der eine Mann schaute auf seine Uhr und fragte per Funk etwas nach. Nach einer kurzen Pause bekamen sie eine Antwort und lachten darüber. Sie traten ihre Zigaretten am Boden aus und gingen schließlich mit schnelleren Schritten in Richtung Haupttor.

Was immer heute passierte, jetzt würde es beginnen. John nickte Sherlock zu und die beiden kletterten leise über die Rohre auf die andere Seite. Die Oberlichter bestanden aus einer Art aufgesetztem Schrägdach, hinter dem John und Sherlock in Deckung gingen. John hielt Sherlock mit seiner Hand zurück und schaute kurz um die Ecke. Der Scharfschütze lag ungefähr sieben Meter von ihnen entfernt am Rand des Daches auf dem Boden, sein Gewehr im Anschlag und auf das Haupttor gerichtet. John konnte sehen, dass zwei Autos in diesem Moment langsam das Haupttor passierten und von einigen bewaffneten Männern begleitet wurden. Die Aufmerksamkeit des Scharfschützen war auf die Szenerie am Tor gerichtet, doch es war trotzdem ein zu großes Risiko, um die Ecke zu gehen und durch das Fenster hinter dem Mann einzubrechen.

John erinnerte sich an die verwunderte Frage Sherlocks, nachdem er den Taxifahrer erschossen hatte, ob mit ihm alles in Ordnung wäre. Er hatte angenommen, dass John wie jeder andere normale Mensch ein Problem mit der Tatsache hatte, einen Menschen zu töten. Was Sherlock allerdings nicht wusste war, dass John in seiner Zeit als Soldat sehr oft als Scharfschütze gearbeitet hatte. Er war darauf trainiert worden, einen Menschen auch ohne Notwehrsituation zu töten. Und er dachte darüber niemals nach. Den Luxus hatte man im Krieg nicht. John hatte auch keinerlei moralische Bedenken, einen anderen Scharfschützen zu töten. Er wusste, dass sein Gegner auch keine hätte, wenn er sie erwischen würde.

Der Ex-Soldat hatte für diesen Abend vom MI6 eine Beretta 92FS bekommen, die er unter seiner Jacke hervor holte und bei der er mit einer geübten, schnellen Bewegung einen Schalldämpfer über die Mündung schraubte. Er signalisierte Sherlock, zu warten und riskierte noch einmal kurz einen Blick um die Ecke. Der Scharfschütze hatte zu Johns Glück keinen 'Watcher' an seiner Seite, was die Sache sehr vereinfachte.

John konzentrierte sich, seine Atmung wurde ruhiger und flacher, als er um die Ecke schlich und zielte.

Nacken, etwas unterhalb des Kieferknochens – Medulla oblongata - The apricot. Der Schuss war kaum zu hören und der Scharfschütze sank augenblicklich tot zu Boden. John atmete aus und zog Sherlock hinter sich her zum Fenster.

John bemerkte Sherlocks Blick, ignorierte ihn aber. Seine einzige Priorität war es, den Detektiv unverletzt durch diese Mission zu bringen. Das Fenster stand offen und sie kletterten hindurch, um in einen kleinen Raum voller Kisten zu gelangen. John lehnte sich an die Tür und lauschte. Er konnte nichts hören, daher öffnete er die Tür einen Spalt und spähte hindurch. Hinter der Tür lag ein dunkler Flur.

„Welche Richtung, Sherlock?", fragte John flüsternd. Er wusste, Sherlock hatte den Plan des Gebäudes in seinem Kopf perfekt abgespeichert.

„Die zweite Tür auf der linken Seite."

John schaute nach rechts den Flur hinunter. Alles war still, wahrscheinlich waren wirklich alle außerhalb des Gebäudes. Leise betraten sie den Flur und gingen schnellen Schrittes bis zur übernächsten Tür. Auch hier war alles ruhig.

John öffnete vorsichtig die Tür. Das Büro war dunkel und menschenleer. Der Ex-Soldat beobachtete, wie Sherlock mit seinen Augen den Raum absuchte, alles in Sekunden analysierte und erkannte. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit fand Sherlock den versteckten Safe hinter einem kitschigen Blumengemälde. John trat vorsichtig von der Seite ans Fenster heran, mit dem Rücken zur Wand, und schaute hinaus, um die Abläufe im Hof des Geländes zu beobachten. Die beiden dunklen Autos hatten mittlerweile geparkt, und die schwer bewaffneten Insassen waren ausgestiegen. Einige der Männer trugen Pakol-Mützen, eine traditionelle afghanische Kopfbedeckung.

Der Anführer der kleinen afghanischen Gruppe, ein grobschlächtiger Typ mit Glatze in einer amerikanischen Militäruniform, sprach mit wilden Gesten zu einem hageren Mann mit schwarzen, zurückgegelten Haaren, der vor ihm stand. John erkannte den Mann von den Fotos des MI6s. Hal 'Speedy' Szymański, der Ex-Informant des MI6. Der schmale Tscheche ließ sich offensichtlich nicht von dem Afghanen beeindrucken. Er wies schließlich auf das erste Auto, und der Afghane nickte. Er öffnete den Kofferraum, zog einen gefesselten Mann heraus und warf diesen grob vor die Füße des Tschechen. Der Mann war geknebelt und versuchte trotz gefesselter Füße und Hände, vor dem hageren Mann wegzurutschen. Ein Handlanger trat ihn brutal wieder zurück auf den Boden. Der hagere Tscheche nahm seine Waffe und schoss dem Mann am Boden ohne Umschweife in den Kopf.

John schaute kurz weg und schluckte. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie hier verschwanden. Sherlock hatte es mittlerweile geschafft, den Safe zu öffnen und leerte nun alle sich darin befindlichen Papiere in seinen Rucksack.

„Wir müssen hier weg, Sherlock!", meinte John eindringlich. Sherlock nickte zustimmend, und John ging in Richtung Tür. Auf dem Flur war es immer noch still, aber man konnte hören, dass das große Haupttor in der Halle des Gebäudes geöffnet wurde. Durch die Milchglasfenster an der Wand drang nun gelbliches Licht in den Flur. Sie mussten sich beeilen.

Mit schnellen Schritten liefen sie zurück zu dem Raum, durch den sie gekommen waren. Aber es war zu spät.

Die Tür am Ende des Flures wurde von zwei Männer mit automatischen Waffen geöffnet. Die Überraschung der beiden, ungebetene Gäste entdeckt zu haben, legte sich viel zu schnell. Sie riefen etwas und zielten dann mit ihren Waffen auf Sherlock und John.

John schubste Sherlock in den Raum, aus dem sie gekommen waren „Beeil dich! Kletter raus."

Schüsse durchschlugen den Flur wie Peitschenhiebe. John warf sich hinter die Tür in Deckung und schoss zurück. Ein kurzer Blick bestätigte ihm, dass Sherlock aus dem Fenster geklettert war und auf ihn wartete.

„John!"

John schoss noch ein paar Mal ungezielt in den Flur. Er hörte einen Mann aufkeuchen und hoffte, sich damit genug Zeit verschafft zu haben, um ebenfalls aus dem Fenster zu entkommen. Der zweite Mann hatte sich allerdings nicht die Mühe gemacht, nach seinem verletzten Kollegen zu sehen, sondern war direkt weiter gelaufen und zog John nun brutal vom Fenster zurück. John schlug mit seinem Ellbogen gegen das Gesicht des Angreifers, drehte sich um und schoss ihm in die Brust. Der Angreifer keuchte, taumelte vor ihm zurück und fiel auf den Boden. Er versuchte, seine Waffe zu heben, aber kam nicht mehr dazu, denn Johns zweiter Schuss traf ihn tödlich.

Sherlock half John aus dem Fenster aufs Dach. Auf dem ganzen Gelände waren nun Flutlichter angeschaltet worden, und sie hörten aufgeregtes Gebrüll vom Boden. Gebückt liefen sie zum Rand des Daches und zurück zu der Brücke aus Versorgungsrohren. Von ihrer Position aus konnte man nicht in Richtung Haupttor schauen.

„Ich gehe zuerst auf die andere Seite und gebe dir Deckung", flüsterte John und machte sich daran, in schnellen Schritten die Rohre zu überqueren. Auf der anderen Seite kniete er sich augenblicklich hinter den erhöhten Rand des Daches und zielte in Richtung des großen Hauptplatzes, auf dem immer noch die meisten bewaffneten Männer standen und nach ihnen Ausschau hielten. Von dieser Seite näherte sich niemand ihrer Position, doch von der linken Seite kamen zwei Männer. John signalisierte Sherlock, noch zu warten. Die Männer liefen um das kleinere Gebäude herum, auf dem John kniete, ohne ihn zu bemerken. Als sie außer Sicht waren, bedeutete John Sherlock, herüberzukommen.

Sherlock lief leise über die breiten Rohre und duckte sich neben seinen Blogger. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn auf dem anderen Dach tauchten zwei weitere Männer auf. Zu ihrem Glück liefen sie erst in Richtung des toten Scharfschützen.

Sherlock und John liefen auf die andere Seite des Daches und versteckten sich hinter dem Lüftungsschacht. Von dem Dach des Hauptgebäudes waren sie jetzt nicht mehr zu sehen. Ein kurzer Blick nach unten bestätigte allerdings Johns Befürchtungen – die beiden Männer von eben standen hinter dem Gebäude und beobachteten den Außenzaun. Sie hatten nicht mehr viel Zeit. Wenn sie sich nicht beeilten, würden sie bald von beiden Seiten eingekesselt sein.

Die Feuerleiter herunterzuklettern war zu riskant, aber John erinnerte sich an mehrere Container an der Außenwand rechts des Gebäudes. Er wies Sherlock an, ihm geduckt zu folgen und ließ sich an der Mauer langsam zu dem obersten Container heruntergleiten. Das letzte Stück ließ er sich fallen. Das Geräusch, als er auf dem metallenen Container aufkam, war viel zu laut, als dass es die beiden Männer nicht hören konnten. John hörte ihre Schritte, als sie näher kamen, und rutsche schnell neben den Behälter. Er

legte seine Waffe an und schoss dem ersten Mann, der um die Ecke kam, in die Stirn. Der zweite Mann hatte anscheinend eine gute Ausbildung, denn er ließ sich sofort hinter der Hauswand in Deckung fallen.

Dann machte John einen fatalen Fehler. Er schaute nach oben zu Sherlock und sah, wie der Detektiv am Rand des Daches stand. John konnte nichts dagegen tun, als die Erinnerung plötzlich in Sekundenschnelle zuschlug.

_No, stay exactly where you are. Don't move. Keep your eyes fixed on me. Please will you do this for me?_

_This phone call... it's my note. That's what people do, don't they? Leave a note..._

_Goodbye John..._

Das Gefühl von ohnmächtiger Panik überrollte ihn so schnell, dass er nur noch hilflos mitbekam, wie der bewaffnete Mann seine Deckung verließ und auf ihn zielte. Alle Instinkte schrien ihn an, zu handeln, aber die Paralyse war übermächtig. John wurde schwindelig und sein Sichtfeld verschwamm. Ein dumpfes Geräusch schlug unweit von ihm ein und kurz darauf landete der Angreifer vor ihm auf dem Boden. Sherlock hielt den Mann fest und schlug ihn mit einem zweiten Schlag bewusstlos.

„John!"

John bekam keine Luft mehr, sein Herz fühlte sich an, als würde es zerdrückt werden. Jemand packte ihm am Arm und zog ihn zum Wellblechzaun.

„John! John..."

Verschwommen. Helle, blaue Augen – nun kristallklar vor ihm. Lebendig... John versuchte, sich auf Sherlock zu konzentrieren, der direkt vor ihm stand. Seine Atmung war viel zu schnell. Der Doktor in ihm warnte, dass er, wenn er weiter so schnell atmen würde, sein Bewusstsein verlieren würde. Er zwang sich, die Luft anzuhalten und nickte Sherlock zu.

Sherlock zog ihn zu der Stelle im Zaun, durch die sie gekommen waren.

„Nimm meine Hand"

Sherlock griff nach Johns Hand und drückte sie fest. Er zog seinen Freund durch die Absperrung und lief mit ihm so schnell er konnte die Straße herunter. Nur zwei Straßen weiter hatte Sherlock den Leihwagen geparkt. Er bugsierte John ins Auto. Erst als sie losfuhren und endlich außer Gefahr waren, riskierte Sherlock einen Blick zur Seite. John war weiß wie ein Bettlaken, aber er atmete wieder normal. Das war viel zu knapp gewesen.

John warf seine Jacke achtlos auf den Stuhl in der Ecke und legte sich erschöpft auf sein Bett. Zu seiner Verwunderung zog Sherlock ebenfalls seinen Mantel aus und legte ihn zu seiner Jacke auf den Stuhl, bevor er sich neben ihn auf die Seite legte und den Ex-Soldaten forschend anblickte. Die Tage zuvor hatte es sich Sherlock nie in seinem Zimmer gemütlich gemacht.

„Geht es dir besser?" Seine Stimme war eine ganze Oktave tiefer als sonst.

John schloss die Augen und nickte knapp: „Ich weiß auch nicht, aber dich am Rand eines Daches zu sehen, ist nicht unbedingt etwas, was ich wiedersehen wollte."

Die Matratze bewegte sich, als Sherlock seine Position neben ihm veränderte. John wollte seine Augen nicht öffnen und schauen, was der Detektiv tat. Er vermutete, Sherlock wollte wieder aufstehen und mit den Akten direkt zum MI6 gehen. Sollte ihm Recht sein, denn John fühlte sich unendlich müde.

Als er allerdings unerwartet Sherlocks kühle Hand auf seiner Wange fühlte, öffnete er doch wieder die Augen und stellte überrascht fest, dass Sherlocks Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter über seinem schwebte.

„Es tut mir Leid, John." Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

John stützte sich auf seine Arme, um die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen zu überbrücken. Anstatt den Detektiv zu küssen, ließ er seine Lippen nur zaghaft über Sherlocks gleiten. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Sherlock darauf reagierte und anfing, ihn langsam zu küssen. Johns Herzschlag beschleunigte sich schlagartig. Der Gedanke, dass Sherlock ausgerechnet ihn ausgewählt hatte, um seine 'Ich-bin-mit-der-Arbeit-verheiratet' Regel zu brechen, kam ihm immer noch unglaublich vor.

Er öffnete seinen Mund und strich mit seiner Zunge über Sherlocks Lippen, der dieser Aufforderung sofort nachkam und seinen Mund ebenfalls öffnete. Sherlock vertiefte den Kuss und ließ seine Hand zu Johns unverletzter Schulter wandern. Er drückte ihn sanft zurück auf das Bett, damit er sich nicht mehr mit seinen Armen abstützen musste, ohne den Kuss mit ihm zu unterbrechen.

John strich mit seinen Händen über Sherlocks dunkelblaue Hemdärmel, über seine Schultern und fand schließlich Sherlocks Nacken und lockigen Hinterkopf. Die eine Hand versenkte er in Sherlocks dunklen Haaren und zog ihn dabei näher zu sich, mit der anderen strich er zärtlich über die Rückenwirbel seines Nackens.

Sherlock lag mittlerweile halb auf ihm, seine rechte Hand hatte er unter Johns Kopf geschoben, die linke ruhte auf seinem Oberkörper. Als er seine Hüfte weiter an Johns Körper drückte, merkte der Ex-Soldat deutlich, dass Sherlock ebenso erregt war wie er selbst.

John war nicht gerne passiv, wenn es um Intimitäten ging, daher drückte er sich vom Bett hoch und kniete sich aufrecht vor Sherlock, der ihm in diese Position gefolgt war. Für einen Moment hatten sie aufgehört, sich zu küssen und blickten sich einfach nur an. Sherlocks Blick war forschend und fragend, und John wusste, wonach er in seinem Gesicht suchte. Als Antwort lächelte er den Detektiv glücklich an, legte seine Hände in Sherlocks Nacken und zog ihn wieder in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. John konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als der Detektiv seine Hände unter Johns dunkles T-Shirt brachte und mit sanften und vorsichtigen Berührungen seinen Oberkörper erkundete.

„Hilft es dir, wenn ich es ausziehe?", murmelte John grinsend gegen Sherlocks Lippen.

Sherlock nickte und John zog sein T-Shirt mit einer schnellen Bewegung aus. Es landete lieblos neben dem Bett auf dem Boden. Sherlock hatte Johns nackten Oberkörper in den letzten zwei Wochen schon öfter gesehen. Vor allem immer dann, wenn er seine Schussverletzungen versorgt hatte. Ihm war selbst aufgefallen, wie schwer es ihm jedesmal gefallen war, seine Blicke von ihm abzuwenden. Jetzt hatte er endlich die Chance, die Haut, die Muskeln und Johns Narben zu begutachten und zu katalogisieren. Fasziniert fuhr Sherlock mit den Fingern über die Narbe seiner erster Schussverletzung. Die Haut war an dieser Stelle heller und glatter und bildete sternförmige Ausläufer in Richtung Schlüsselbein und dem Manubrium sterni. Als der Detektiv seine Finger zärtlich über Johns linke Schlüsselbein gleiten ließ, fühlte er eine Stelle, an der der Knochen eine Fraktur gehabt haben musste.

„Du hast dir schon einmal das Schlüsselbein gebrochen." Es war keine Frage, mehr eine Feststellung.

„Ja, als ich siebzehn war, bei einem Autounfall", grinste John, der sich die Untersuchung amüsiert gefallen ließ und die ihn nicht besonders überraschte. Es war Sherlocks Art, ihn besser kennen zu lernen. Der Detektiv nickte und tastete mit seinem Finger über Johns Rippen.

„Die siebte und achte Rippe auf der linken Seite sind ebenfalls gebrochen gewesen, genau wie die zehnte. Aber nicht unter den gleichen Umständen."

„Sehr gut, aber die zehnte war nicht wirklich gebrochen, nur angeknackst. Ich hatte mit fünfzehn eine Auseinandersetzung mit einem ziemlich üblen Kerl auf einer Party. Die anderen beiden Brüche stammen von dem selben Autounfall, der auch mein Schlüsselbein erwischt hat."

Sherlock tippte mit seinem Finger leicht auf eine kleine Narbe rechts oberhalb von Johns Kinn. „Stammt diese hier auch von der Auseinandersetzung?"

John blickte Sherlock überrascht an: „Ja, woher weißt du das? Da hat der Typ mir seine Bierflasche ins Gesicht gehauen."

Sherlock nickte: „Offensichtlich. Die Narbe sieht nach einer typischen Verletzung mit Glassplittern aus. Und du erwähntest eine Party."

John grinste und küsste Sherlock wieder. „Du wirst niemals aufhören, mich zu beeindrucken, du Idiot."

Nur John brachte es fertig, eine Beleidigung liebevoll klingen zu lassen. Sherlock grinste zurück und wurde von neuen körperlichen Empfindungen überrascht, als John anfing, seinen Hals zu küssen. Sherlock hatte sich vorgenommen, all seine physischen Reaktion mental zu beobachten und zu untersuchen, doch als sein Blogger anfing, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen und es schließlich zärtlich von seinen Schultern streifte, fiel es ihm schwer, sich auf die wissenschaftlichen Aspekte zu konzentrieren. Sherlock registrierte noch, dass sein Blutdruck und seine Pulsfrequenz stiegen und eine vaskuläre Veränderungen in seiner Beckenregion, die dafür verantwortlich war...

John küsste und leckte über Sherlocks Brustwarze, und seine Denkprozesse setzten komplett aus. Der Drang, John überall zu berühren, ihn fest zu halten und so nah wie möglich zu sein, wurde so übermächtig, dass ihm fast schwindelig wurde. Der Detektiv strich über die Arme seines Freundes und spürte, wie sich die Bizepsmuskeln unter seinen Fingern bewegten, als John seine Arme um ihn legte. Er umfasste seine Handgelenke und hielt sie über seinen Kopf, als er anfing, Johns Oberkörper zu küssen und ihn mit seinen Lippen zu erforschen.

John schmiegte sein Gesicht in Sherlocks Haare und befreite seine Arme mit Nachdruck. Ein ständiger Kampf um Dominanz, bemerkte er amüsiert. Ein Kampf, den er am Ende gewann, als er Sherlocks Kinn mit einer Hand zu sich zog, um ihn wieder zu küssen und ihn mit der anderen aufs Bett drückte.

Sherlock zog den Ex-Soldaten ganz nah an sich, mit seinen Hände strich er ihm dabei über seinen Rücken. Er fühlte noch an einigen Stellen vernarbte Haut und fragte sich, wie viele Verletzungen John in seinem Leben schon davon getragen hatte. Es gab noch so vieles, das Sherlock nicht über seinen Blogger wusste, und er freute sich auf die vielen Geheimnisse, die es noch über ihn herauszufinden galt.

Früher hatte Sherlock nie viel über Sex oder den generellen Austausch von Intimitäten mit einem anderen Menschen nachgedacht. Ihm wurde langsam klar, dass dieses Desinteresse vermutlich daran gelegen hatte, dass ihm nie ein Mensch begegnet war, für den er sich wirklich interessiert hatte und von dem er alles wissen wollte.

Jetzt mit John in einem Bett zu liegen, ihn zu berühren und sich berühren zu lassen, kam ihm vor wie eine vollkommen neue Art, jemanden kennenzulernen, zu erforschen und zu erleben. Eine Art an Informationen zu gelangen, die so tief lagen, dass man sie normalerweise nie zu Gesicht bekam.

Es machte ihn süchtig, er wollte mehr, er wollte tiefer. Sherlock fand die Knöpfe an Johns Jeans sofort und öffnete sie.

„John, zieh die aus."

John grinste über Sherlocks Befehlston und löste sich kurz von ihm, um sich seiner Jeans zu entledigen. Sherlock nutze den Moment, um auch seine Hose auszuziehen.

Der Mond erhellte ihr Zimmer mittlerweile und Sherlocks Haut leuchtete hell im Licht. Sein Gesicht war leicht gerötet, die Haare durcheinander, und er schaute John mit seinen türkisblauen Augen und leicht geöffnetem Mund neugierig an. Es war ein Bild, das John niemals vergessen wollte.

„Die auch." Sherlock wies auf Johns dunkelrote Boxershorts. John zögerte einen Moment und blickte Sherlock durchdringend an.

„Sherlock, hast du das eigentlich schon einmal gemacht?", fragte John vorsichtig.

Sherlock blickte John einen Moment schweigend an. Er sah in diesem Moment aus wie ein kleiner Junge, den man beim Kekse stehlen erwischt hatte. „Nein, aber ich kenne die Theorie. Ich weiß auch, dass wir einige Dinge noch nicht tun sollten, weil man dafür mehr Vorbereitung braucht. Aber ich würde dich gerne überall anfassen."

John überraschte Sherlocks ehrliche Antwort, und er war gleichzeitig froh darüber, dass Sherlock nicht alles explizit erklärt hatte. Er hatte kein Problem damit, über Sex zu sprechen, er war Arzt und hatte schon einige junge, homosexuelle Teenager über Risiken und Verletzungsgefahr beim Analverkehr aufgeklärt. Aber wenn es um ihn selbst ging, war John eher ein Mann der Taten.

Er strich Sherlock sanft über seine Wange und küsste ihn noch einmal, bevor er seine Boxershorts neben seine Jeans warf. Sherlock tat es ihm gleich und zog John wieder auf sich.

Sie ließen sich Zeit, sehr viel Zeit. John brauchte sie, um nicht nur seinem Körper, sondern auch seinen Geist davon zu überzeugen, dass Sherlock wirklich wieder in seinem Leben war. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass jede Berührung, jeder Kuss die Wunde, die Sherlocks Fall in sein Herz gerissen hatte, heilte.

Sherlock brauchte die Zeit, um jeden Aspekt von John zu erfassen. Seine Reaktionen auf bestimmte Berührungen. Wann John seine Augen schloss und welche Berührungen ihn dazu brachten, seinen Körper näher an seinen zu drücken.

Sein Blogger hatte nie ein Talent gehabt, seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken. Er trug sie immer offen in seinem Gesicht, in seinen Augen. Sherlock kannte Johns komplette Palette an Gefühlsausbrüchen von übermäßiger Freude bis hin zu Wutausbrüchen, doch er wusste nicht wie John aussah, wenn er sich fallen ließ, sich ihm hingab. Es war die letzte Hürde des Vertrauens.

Der Detektiv hatte keine Erfahrung mit Sexualität, nicht mal als Jugendlicher hatte er sich dafür interessiert. Doch er war aufmerksam und lernte schnell. Es dauert nicht lange, bis er herausgefunden hatte, wie er John anfassen musste, um ihn seine Kontrolle verlieren zu lassen. Sherlock war nicht überrascht, dass John es nicht nötig hatte zu experimentieren. Er war eindeutig sehr erfahren auf diesem Gebiet, und Sherlock war überwältigt von den Gefühlen, die sein Freund bei ihm auslöste.

Ihm war theoretisch klar, welche chemischen Prozesse in seinem Gehirn und Körper, durch das, was sie taten, ausgelöst wurden, aber es in Praxis zu fühlen... Nichts auf der Welt, hatte ihn darauf vorbereitet.

Das Gefühl wurde immer intensiver, und Sherlock wusste nicht, wie lange er es noch aushalten konnte. Er konnte nicht mehr denken, nichts um ihn herum war noch wichtig, alles verschwamm. Da waren nur noch John und er.

Mit einer Hand krallte sich Sherlock in Johns Rücken. Ein leiser Gedanke kam in seinen Kopf, dass er John wahrscheinlich weh tat, aber er konnte nicht loslassen, und John schien es nicht zu stören. Er blickte in seine dunkelblauen Augen und erkannte all die tiefen Gefühle und das Vertrauen, dass John ihm entgegenbrachte. Keine Worte hätten ausgereicht, um zu erklären, was John für ihn bedeutete.

Sherlocks Welt verwandelte sich in eine weiße, zusammenhanglose Leere – seinen Körper durchliefen Wellen absoluter Ekstase. Er bekam nur am Rande mit, dass es John genauso erging. Als die Wellen langsam verebbten, kicherte er. Er fühlte sich so leicht in seiner Brust, im Kopf – ein Gefühl, als würde er schweben, seine Glieder lagen schwer auf dem Untergrund. Seine Arme hatte er locker um den Körper des wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben geschlungen.

John ließ sich von seinem Kichern anstecken und küsste Sherlock kurz auf die Wange, bevor er sich mit einem Seufzen vom Bett und von Sherlock wegdrückte.

„Wohin gehst du?"

„Ähm, ein paar Taschentücher besorgen."

„Beeil dich", murmelte Sherlock etwas müde.

John nickte und blickte Sherlock grinsend an. Der Detektiv hatte die Augen geschlossen, und John hatte ihn noch nie so entspannt gesehen. Vielleicht würde Sherlock diese Nacht – oder zumindest das, was noch davon übrig war – zur Abwechslung einmal zum Schlafen nutzen.

John hatte die Arme hinter seinen Kopf verschränkt und dachte nach. Sherlock war anscheinend schon vor einer halben Stunde eingeschlafen, den Kopf auf seinem Oberkörper gebettet. Unbewusst strich er mit seiner Hand durch seine dunklen Locken.

Der Abend hatte ihm gezeigt, wie gefährlich diese Panikattacken waren, wenn er mit Sherlock unterwegs war. Fast hätten sie ihm heute sein Leben gekostet. Wenn Sherlock nicht gewesen wäre, hätte ihn der Kriminelle erschossen.

John schürzte die Lippen und atmete tief ein. Es war sein Job, auf den Detektiv aufzupassen, ihn niemals wieder alleine zu lassen. Dafür musste er funktionieren. Was wäre, wenn er sich davon nicht mehr erholen würde und Sherlock ihn nicht mehr gebrauchen konnte?

„John, hör auf, nachzudenken", murmelte Sherlock.

Johns kurzes Lachen ließ seinen Oberkörper vibrieren. Sherlock stütze sich auf seinen Arm, um ihn anzusehen.

„Ich weiß, worüber du dir Gedanken machst. Aber das, was du gerade durchmachst, wird mit der Zeit wieder weggehen."

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

„John", Sherlock legte den Kopf schief und schaute ihn an, als wäre die Antwort auf diese Frage so offensichtlich, dass sie keine Beantwortung wert wäre.

„Sherlock, mir zuliebe..."

Sherlock seufzte: „Du hast in deinem Leben schon eine Menge Traumata erlebt. Seelisch sowie körperlich. Ich meine nicht nur Afghanistan oder unsere Begegnung mit Moriarty, sondern auch in deinem übrigen Leben. Dein Körper erzählt dazu eine deutliche Geschichte."

Sherlock ging darauf nicht näher ein, und John war froh darüber. Wahrscheinlich war es nicht schwer für den Detektiv gewesen, die Narben auf Johns Rücken auf Misshandlung zurück zu führen.

„Jeder andere Mensch wäre daran wahrscheinlich zerbrochen, aber du bist dadurch stärker geworden. Ich weiß, dass das Militär ein sehr strenges, psychologisches Anforderungsprofil erstellt, wenn sie jemanden zum Scharfschützen ausbilden. Einen Test, den du offensichtlich bestanden hattest, wenn ich Rückschlüsse aus deinen überragenden Fähigkeiten als Schütze und dem heutigen Abend ziehen soll."

Sherlock legte seine Hand auf Johns Wange, damit sein Blogger ihn ansah. „John, du bist sehr viel stärker, als du vielleicht denkst. Du bist meine Konstante, mein Anker, mein bester Freund. Daran wird sich nichts ändern. Und jetzt schlaf endlich. Wir haben morgen einen langen Tag, und ich brauche dich ausgeruht."

Sherlock machte es sich schwungvoll wieder auf seinem Oberkörper gemütlich, und John schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Weißt du, du könntest auch mal ein bisschen Platz machen. Wenn ich schon schlafen soll, würde ich es vorziehen, auf meinem Kissen zu liegen, anstatt auf der Bettkante. Arroganter Idiot."

Sherlock grinste, machte aber keine Anstalten, seine Position in Johns Bett zu ändern.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 12: Schatten der Vergangenheit**

_you are on my side_

_in the war in your mind_

_you try to be free_

_that's something to be – Iwan Rheon_

_Er atmete schnell und seine Ausrüstung lastete schwer auf seinem Körper. Die L85 trug er beim Laufen in beiden Händen, das Scharfschützengewehr trug er auf seinem Rücken. Er ließ sich hinter einen Felsen fallen und spähte in das kleine Tal, das sich vor ihm erstreckte. Das kleine afghanische Dorf lag in Trümmern, zerfallene Mauern und ausgebombte Häuser boten perfekte Versteckmöglichkeiten. Er musste vorsichtig sein. Der kurze Blick zurück zu Nathan, der jetzt schon seit über einem Jahr sein Watcher war, versicherte ihm, dass dieser ebenfalls in Position gegangen war._

_John stellte seine L129A1 auf den steinigen Boden und legte sich flach auf den Bauch. Er benutzte das Zielfernrohr um die Ruinen abzusuchen. Sein Gewehr hatte keinen Laserentfernungsmesser, der ihn verraten konnte. Den hatte er auch nicht nötig. Er hatte eine perfekte Trefferquote auf 900 Meter. _

_Eine Bewegung auf sieben Uhr – kaum zu sehen, doch seinem trainierten Auge entging so schnell nichts. _

_Bingo. Farid Ali Shah, der Anführer einer Terrorzelle, die vor zwei Wochen ihren Stützpunkt in der Nähe von Pul-i-Alam angegriffen hatten, stand hinter einer der Ruinen und unterhielt sich mit jemanden, den John allerdings von seiner Position aus nicht erkennen konnte. John signalisierte Nathan mit seiner Hand hinter dem Rücken, dass er sein Ziel gefunden hatte, ohne es aus den Augen zu lassen._

_Jetzt hieß es zu warten, bis er ein optimales Schussfeld hatte. Eine der Hauptarbeiten eines Scharfschützen. Aber damit hatte John nie ein Problem gehabt. Er war ein geduldiger Mensch. Farid trat ein paar Schritte vor. Zielentfernung 687 Meter, Kinderspiel. John zielte auf Farids Nacken und schoss. Der Afghane ging direkt zu Boden. Stille. Schließlich hörte er jemanden schreien. Ein Kind..._

_John rutschte rückwärts hinter einen Felsen. Plötzlich hörte er Schritte, Schüsse fielen und Nathan schrie auf. John griff nach seiner L85 und drehte sich um. Drei Ziele, von den Felsen zum größten Teil verdeckt, nordöstlich 70 Meter entfernt, AK-47, 39mm Kaliber. Scheiße. Nathan lag vor einer Felsengruppe auf dem Boden. Er lebte noch._

_John drückte sich in seine Deckung. Sie hatten ihn noch nicht entdeckt. Einatmen. Er legte sein Gewehr an, schoss dem ersten Ziel in den Kopf und ging sofort wieder in Deckung, als die anderen beiden zurück schossen. Immer noch schrie ein Kind aus Richtung des Tals. _

_Schritte von beiden Seiten. Sie hatte ihn gefunden. Auf der linken Seite kam das erste Ziel ins Schussfeld. John schoss, hatte aber keine Zeit zum zielen, denn auf seiner rechten Seite erschien das zweite Ziel. Mehrere Schüsse fielen und Johns Körper wurde gegen den Felsen geschleudert, als ein plötzlicher Schmerz seine Schulter durchbohrte. Er traf den Angreifer aus nächster Nähe in die Stirn. Das Blut spritze in sein Gesicht, als der Angreifer rückwärts auf den Boden fiel. Seine Reflexe ließen ihn noch rechtzeitig seine Waffe hochziehen, als der Mann an seiner linken Seite sich aufgerappelt hatte und mit einem Messer nach ihm schlug. Die Klinge prallte mit einem metallenen Geräusch gegen die Verkleidung des Gewehrs. John schlug mit dem Gewehrkolben nach dem Angreifer und der Mann stürzte erneut zu Boden. Die Kraft in seinem linken Arm verschwand plötzlich so schnell, dass er sein Gewehr fallen ließ. Er zog seine SIG mit der rechten Hand aus dem Beinholster und feuerte zwei Schüsse auf den Mann ab, die schließlich tödlich waren. _

_John versuchte aufzustehen. Ihm war schwindelig. Stille..._

_Er lief in gebückter Haltung zu Nathan und kniete sich neben ihn. Seine Uniform war vollgesogen mit Blut. Wo war die Wunde? Linke Seite über dem Hüftknochen. Zu weit links des Oberkörpers, die Kugel hatte den Magen verfehlt, die Niere allerdings nicht. John vergrößerte das Loch im Hemd mit seinem Messer. Ein Hämatom hatte sich unter der Wunde gebildet. Innere Blutungen. Fuck._

_Nathan schüttelte halb bewusstlos den Kopf. „Ich kenne den Blick, Doc." Seine Stimme war schwach._

„_Halt die Klappe Nathan, ich hol dich hier raus."_

_Nathan grinste schwach und in diesem Moment verwandelte sich sein Gesicht in das von Sherlock._

_Goodbye John._

John schreckte auf und blickte in Sherlocks überraschtes Gesicht, als dieser eine Kaffeetasse vor ihm auf den Tisch stellte. Der Ex-Soldat fuhr sich müde mit seinen Händen durchs Gesicht. Sie zitterten.

„Danke", murmelte er.

„Du bist der einzige Mensch, den ich kenne, der aufrecht im Sitzen einschlafen kann."

John grinste Sherlock schief an. „Wenn man ein paar Jahre in einem Kriegsgebiet arbeitet, gewöhnt man sich das schnell an. Hab ich irgendwas verpasst?"

„Nein", grummelte der Detektiv.

Seit sechs Uhr morgens warteten die beiden schon im MI6-Gebäude darauf, dass die Agenten aus den von ihnen besorgten Akten Rückschlüsse auf Forbes Aufenthaltsort ziehen konnten. Agent Bates war nicht besonders erfreut darüber gewesen, dass die beiden ohne Rücksprache mit dem MI6 aktiv geworden waren, allerdings interessierte Sherlock das herzlich wenig. Er hatte Agent Bates nur irritiert angeschaut und ihn darüber informiert, dass sein Bruder ihm uneingeschränkte Handlungsfreiheit in diesem Fall zugesichert hatte. John wusste, dass das gelogen war. Aber er würde den Teufel tun, Bates darüber aufzuklären.

Da die Dokumente zum größten Teil auf Tschechisch waren, konnte Sherlock nicht bei der Auswertung helfen, und seine Langeweile hatte ihn ungeduldig durch das Gebäude wandern lassen. Warten war noch nie seine Stärke gewesen.

John seufzte und blickte auf seine Armbanduhr. Schon elf Uhr. Er hatte noch nicht einmal gefrühstückt und sein Magen protestierte schon mit einem ungemütlichen Ziehen.

„Möchtest du was essen?", fragte der Detektiv.

„Ich bin am verhungern."

„Hier ist eine gute Kantine. Man erkennt das immer an den Schuhspitzen der Mitarbeiter."

Nein, er würde jetzt nicht fragen, warum das so war. Er war einfach noch zu müde für solche Gespräche.

Agent Bates hatte sie nach dem verspäteten Frühstück darüber unterrichtet, dass Forbes sich aktuell in der Schweiz aufhielt. Sie hatten die finanziellen Transaktionen bis dorthin zurückverfolgen können. Der Agent vor Ort hatte den Aufenthaltsort von Forbes bestätigt. Von Moran fehlte bisher allerdings noch jede Spur. Sherlock ging die Aufzeichnungen noch einmal durch, um sicher zu gehen, dass die Agenten nichts übersehen hatten, als sein Telefon klingelte. Ein kurzer Blick auf das Display zeigte ihm, dass es sich um einen Anruf seines Bruders handelte.

„Welchen Umstand verdanke ich die Ehre deines Anrufes?", Sherlocks Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus.

„Ich wollte mit dir das weitere Vorgehen besprechen. Ich nehme an, ihr wollt als nächstes in die Schweiz."

„Ich sehe, du bist gut informiert."

„Euer Flug geht um vier. Ich treffe euch am Flugplatz."

„Gibt es einen Grund dafür uns zu treffen?"

„Natürlich gibt es den. Und du wirst ihn erfahren, wenn du da bist."

Sherlock seufzte: „Mycroft ich habe weder Lust noch Zeit mich an deinen geheimnisvollen Agentenspielchen zu beteiligen. Wenn du Informationen hast, dann sag es mir jetzt."

„Wir sehen uns am Flughafen." Mycroft legte auf und Sherlock starrte sein Telefon verärgert an.

Der Detektiv spürte Johns fragenden Blick auf sich und sah vom Handy auf: „Sieht so aus, als würden wir noch eine kleine Reise machen, bevor wir wieder nach Hause können. Wir fliegen um vier in die Schweiz."

„Verdammt. Ich habe keine Skier dabei", meinte John gespielt enttäuscht.

Der Flug dauerte nicht einmal eine viertel Stunde. Sie landeten auf einem kleinen Flughafen in Engadin, der von riesigen Bergen umschlossen war. Als das kleine Flugzeug gelandet war und beide ausstiegen, sahen sie schon Mycroft und Anthea, die vor einer dunklen Limousine warteten.

„Denkst du Mycroft hat James Bond zu oft gesehen?" John schaute Sherlock dabei mit großen Augen an.

Sherlock grinste: „Die Beweise sprechen für sich."

Sie kicherten. Mycroft seufzte und massierte seinen Nasenrücken mit seinen Fingern.

„Also, Mycroft? Was ist so wichtig, dass du uns persönlich abholst?"

Mycroft drückte Sherlock eine Akte in die Hand, als sie in das dunkle Auto gestiegen waren.

„Hier hast du alle Informationen über Forbes."

Sobald sein kleiner Bruder sich in die Unterlagen vertieft hatte, wandte Mycroft seine Aufmerksamkeit John zu. Sherlocks Mitbewohner schaute aus dem Fenster und genoss die Landschaft und merkte erst nicht, dass Mycroft ihn durchdringend anblickte. Er räusperte sich kurz, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.

„Haben sie meinem Bruder erzählt, dass sie Moran kennen, John?"

Sherlock blickte überrascht von seinen Akten auf und sah gerade noch, wie sein Freund Mycroft kurz erschrocken ansah. John hatte sich allerdings schnell wieder im Griff und schaute wieder aus dem Fenster.

„Ich kenne Moran nicht."

„John..." Mycroft legte den Kopf schief, und der Ex-Soldat blickte den älteren Holmes wütend an.

„Ich weiß nicht, was sie von mir wollen! Wenn sie die Unterlagen über meine früheren Einsätze kennen – und ich will gar nicht wissen, wie sie daran gekommen sind – dann sollten sie doch schon alle Antworten kennen."

Mycroft lächelte süffisant: „Der größte Teil ihrer Militärakte ist zensiert. Es war selbst für mich nicht einfach die Lücken zu füllen."

John starrte Mycroft ernst an: „Sie wissen selbst genau, dass ich über diese Zeit nicht reden darf und kann."

Sherlock blickte seinen Freund interessiert an. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass John Geheimnisse vor ihm hatte. Wieso hatte er ihm nicht angesehen, dass er eine Vergangenheit mit Moran hatte, als der Name das erste Mal zwischen den beiden gefallen war? John schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als er Sherlocks fragenden Blick bemerkte.

„Ich habe keine Informationen, die dir weiterhelfen würden, Sherlock."

Der Detektiv nickte. Irgendwann würde er sich Johns Militärakte von Mycroft besorgen. Mit oder ohne das Einverständnis seines Bruders. Er schaute Mycroft forschend an: „Du wusstest bereits, dass John keine neuen Informationen über Moran hat. Warum hast du das Thema aufgegriffen?"

„Weil wir Moran gefunden haben, aber es gibt Komplikationen. Alisha Daniels."

Sherlock konnte mit dem Namen nichts anfangen, aber John wurde auf einmal kreidebleich.

„Was ist mit ihr?", fragte er leise.

„Sie hat Moran verfolgt und er hat sie wieder in seiner Gewalt. Moran hat uns eine Nachricht geschickt."

John schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch.

„Was für eine Nachricht?", fragte Sherlock, der immer ungeduldiger wurde, weil ihm zu viele Informationen fehlten. Wer war diese Alisha Daniels? In welchem Zusammenhang stand sie zu John? Natürlich war Sherlock nicht entgangen, dass Mycroft das Wort 'wieder' benutzt hatte, als er gesagt hatte, dass Moran sie in seiner Gewalt hatte. Daraus schloss er, dass sie schon einmal mit Moran zu tun gehabt hatte und John ebenfalls in diese Geschichte verwickelt gewesen sein musste.

Mycroft wandte sich an seinen Bruder: „Er will das John sie holen kommt, so wie früher. Er hat uns mitgeteilt, wenn du ihn begleiten würdest, würde er Miss Daniels töten. Der einzige, der John begleiten darf ist Agent Simon Bellamy."

„Bellamy?", fragte John überrascht.

„Ich sehe, Sie kennen den Namen noch."

John nickte knapp: „Den werde ich niemals vergessen. Captain Nathan Bellamy war mein Watcher und bester Freund. Er hat mir oft von seinem kleinen Bruder erzählt. Woher weiß Moran von ihm?"

„Forbes hat eine Menge Informationen gestohlen und verkauft. Anscheinend auch ihre frühere Aufgabe in Afghanistan."

„John?", Sherlock schaute seinen Blogger fragend an. Der Ex-Soldat schaute kurz zu Mycroft, der seinen Blick mit einer hochgezogener Augenbraue erwiderte.

„Es tut mir leid, Sherlock. Die Informationen über Alisha und mir unterliegen strengster Geheimhaltung."

„Baskerville unterlag ebenfalls der Geheimhaltung und du hattest keine Bedenken mit mir dort einzubrechen. Sag jetzt bitte nicht so etwas einfallsloses über 'queen and country', sonst habe ich das Gefühl Mycroft hat schon auf dich abgefärbt."

John verzog gequält das Gesicht: „Das ist etwas anderes, Sherlock. Tut mir leid. Wo finde ich Bellamy?"

Die letzte Frage stellte er wieder an Mycroft und versuchte das Thema damit zu beenden.

„Wir fahren gerade zu ihm. Er ist der Agent hier vor Ort, der Forbes gefunden hat. Er wird sich mit uns treffen und ich habe schon einen Flug für sie beide organisiert, der sie zu den von Moran angegebenen Koordinaten bringt."

Sherlock knallte die Akte neben sich auf den Sitz. „Vergesst es! Ich bin zurückgekommen, um dich vor Moran zu beschützen. Du hast dich beschwert und wolltest, dass wir ihn gemeinsam aus dem Verkehr ziehen. Und jetzt willst du mich zurück lassen? Abgesehen davon lasse ich dich nicht in eine offensichtliche Falle laufen!"

„Sherlock, ich kann dich nicht mit John mitgehen lassen. Bellamy und er sind für eine solche Mission ausgebildet worden. Du bist Zivilist und hast in der Sache nichts zu suchen. Und natürlich wissen wir, dass es eine Falle Morans ist. Wir sind sehr gut vorbereitet. Das ist eine reine Militäraktion. Du solltest dein Talent lieber nutzen, um Forbes ausfindig zu machen."

Der Detektiv funkelte seinen Bruder böse an. „Ich werde John nicht noch einmal allein lassen. Du wirst mich nicht aufhalten können."

Mycroft blickte John kurz fragend an und dieser nickte schließlich zögerlich. Sherlock schaute seinen Freund über diesen kurzen Blickaustausch irritiert an. John konnte in Sherlocks Augen sehen, wie er auf einmal verstand. Und dieses Verstehen, ließ Sherlock ungläubig und betroffen den Kopf schütteln.

„Es tut mir leid", murmelte John traurig.

John hielt Sherlock fest, als Mycroft ihm das mit Chloroform getränkte Tuch vor den Mund hielt. Sherlock versuchte sich zu wehren, aber Johns festen Griff konnte er nicht überwinden.

„Es tut mir so leid." John strich zärtlich über Sherlocks Haare, als dieser bewusstlos vor ihm lag.

„Es ist das Beste für ihn."

John nickte und blickte Mycroft ernst an: „Ich weiß. Aber ich weiß auch, dass Sherlocks Sicherheit nicht ihr einziger Beweggrund hierfür ist. Sie vergessen, dass ich weiß wer Alisha ist."

„Zu viel steht auf den Spiel. Das ist größer als Sherlocks Egospielchen."

„Und Moran weiß das, sonst hätte er nicht nach Bellamy und mir gefragt."

Mycroft nickte grimmig. „Passen Sie gut auf sich auf da draußen." Er schaute kurz auf seinen kleinen Bruder, der reglos neben ihm lag, bevor er John schief angrinste: „Wobei ich mir vorstellen kann, dass es schlimmer wird Sherlocks Wut gegenüber zu treten, als Moran."

John hoffte sehr, Sherlock würde ihn hierfür verzeihen.


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 13: Silendo libertatem servo**

_Der bitterste Kummer auf der ganzen Welt ist der, wenn man bei aller Einsicht keine Gewalt in den Händen hat, das Vorausgesehene abzuwenden. - Herodot_

Ihre erste Begegnung war ein kleiner Schock für John. Im ersten Moment hatte er das Gefühl, seinem alten Freund Nathan gegenüber zu stehen. Simon war beinahe eine jüngere Ausgabe seines Bruders. Breite Schultern, kurze, schwarze Haare, hellblaue wache Augen und ein etwas schüchternes Lächeln. Seine Irritation dauerte nur einen Augenblick, dann lächelte er den jungen Agenten an.

„Es freut mich, Sie endlich kennenzulernen, Agent Bellamy. Ich bin John Watson. Nathan hat mir immer viel von Ihnen erzählt." John gab Agent Bellamy die Hand, der diese lächelnd entgegen nahm.

„Nennen Sie mich Simon. Nathan hat mir mal geschrieben, dass Sie seine Familie in Afghanistan waren. Ich bin sehr dankbar, dass er jemanden dort hatte."

Mycroft trat zu den beiden Männern und überreichte dem jungen Agenten einen braunen Umschlag. „Agent Bellamy, Sie haben alle Informationen. Fahren Sie mit John zum Flugplatz und erklären Sie ihm alles unterwegs. Es bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit."

„Ja, Sir." Simon nickte und wies auf einen Rucksack. „Das habe ich für Sie zusammenstellen lassen. Sie sollten sich vorher umziehen."

John schaute in den Rucksack. Er enthielt die übliche Ausrüstung für einen Militäreinsatz und eine weiße Schneetarn-Uniform.

„Lassen Sie mich raten, es geht nicht nach Afghanistan."

Der Flug nach Kanada dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit in der alten Antonow. John hatte kein Problem mit dem Fliegen, aber lange Strecken in alten, russischen Transportflugzeugen waren wirklich kein Spaß. Es war laut, und die Maschine wackelte während des ganzen Flugs.

Simon und er saßen im hinteren Teil des Flugzeugs, etwas abseits von einigen amerikanischen Soldaten, die während des Fluges Poker spielten.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum Alisha hinter Moran her war. Ich dachte, sie hätte sich aus den ganzen Geheimdienstspielchen herausziehen wollen." Johns Stimme war leise, als er Simon fragend ansah.

Simon nickte traurig: „Das war der Plan. Nachdem Sie sie und das kleine Mädchen damals in Pul-I-Alam gerettet haben, wollte sie aufhören und mit Rahel ein ruhiges Leben in London führen. Sie wollte das Mädchen adoptieren..."

Simon schluckte kurz und schaute zu Boden.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Farid Ali Shah hatte einen Bruder, der in London mehrere Terrorzellen koordiniert hatte. Er hat mitbekommen, dass wir Rahel aus Afghanistan mitgenommen hatten. Alisha hatte ihr ein neues Kleid gekauft. Rosa mit kleinen blauen Schmetterlingen. Sie hatte sich so gefreut und sich gefühlt wie eine kleine Prinzessin. Sie hat in unserer Wohnung getanzt. Hamid Shah hat sie durch unser Fenster erschossen."

Simon hielt sich kurz die Hand vors Gesicht, und John legte ihm seine auf die Schulter. „Mein Gott, das tut mir Leid."

Sie schwiegen eine Weile, und John versuchte, das Gehörte zu verarbeiten. Das kleine Mädchen. Rahel. Er hatte ihren Vater vor ihren Augen erschossen.

_Nathan war gestorben, und John lag erschöpft neben ihm im Sand. Er hörte wieder das Kind weinen. John verzog das Gesicht und versuchte sich keuchend aufzurichten. Die Schulterwunde tat furchtbar weh. Er hatte einiges an Blut verloren. Er zog seine Weste und sein Hemd aus und erkannte, dass die Kugel noch in ihm steckte und es keine Austrittswunde gab. Aus seinem MedKit nahm er einen Druckverband und wickelte diesen um die Wunde, bevor er sein Hemd wieder vorsichtig überstreifte. Er atmete schwer und ihm war schwindelig. John trank einen Schluck Wasser und sah sich um. Er hatte Nathans Notsender vor ungefähr zehn Minuten gedrückt. Sie waren in einer Geheimmission unterwegs. Es konnte dauern, bis er herausgeholt wurde._

_Die Weste wieder anzuziehen tat so weh, dass er fast ohnmächtig wurde. Aber er konnte kein Risiko eingehen. John stand auf und lief gebückt zu den Felsen, um ins Tal zu sehen. Mit dem Zielfernrohr am Gewehr suchte er die Ruinen ab. Zwischen den zerstörten Häusern saß ein kleines Mädchen und weinte. _

_Es schien sonst niemand dort zu sein._

_John kletterte vorsichtig den steinigen Hang ins Tal hinunter. Das Mädchen erblickte ihn plötzlich und hörte auf zu weinen. Sie starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. _

„_Keine Angst! Ich will dir nichts tun. Ich hole dich hier raus." Er wusste nicht, ob das Mädchen ihn verstand und hielt ihr in etwas gebückter Haltung die Hand hin. Das Kind stand auf einmal auf, rief ihm etwas auf Dari zu und winkte ihm zu folgen. John kletterte ihr hinterher durch die Ruinen. Er fand Shahs leblosen Körper auf dem Boden. Das Mädchen kniete sich neben den Toten. Sie weinte und erzählte etwas, das John nicht verstand. Dann wies sie auf ein kleines Haus mit einer verriegelten Tür. John kletterte vorsichtig über das Geröll des zerstörten Dorfs, seine Handwaffe hatte er jetzt wieder in seiner rechten Hand. Seine Linke konnte er kaum noch bewegen. In diesem Moment war er ganz froh darüber, dass ihm das Militär abgewöhnt hatte, mit der linken Hand zu schießen._

_Er lauschte an der Tür und konnte hören, dass sich dahinter jemand befand. Langsam öffnete er die Verriegelung und stieß die Tür auf, die Waffe zielte in den dahinterliegenden dunklen Raum. Eine junge Frau lag am Boden des kahlen Zimmers, angekettet an ein paar aus dem Boden ragenden Rohren. Als er die Tür geöffnet hatte, blinzelte sie ihm mit ihren hellgrünen Augen matt entgegen. Das Licht, das durch die Tür viel, erhellte die unzähligen Verletzungen an ihrem Körper. John kniete sich neben sie._

„_Ich hole Sie hier raus. Warten Sie."_

„_Sie sind Engländer?", murmelte die Frau schwach._

„_Ja, Captain John Watson. Halten Sie sich die Ohren zu." _

_Die junge Frau hob schwach ihre Hände an den Kopf. John zielte mit seiner Waffe auf die Verbindungsstelle der Kette und dem Rohr und schoss. Die Kette sprang ab. _

„_Danke. Mein Name ist Alisha Daniels. Ich bin vom MI6. Ich bin schon seit sechs Wochen hier gefangen. Ich bin froh, dass Sie mich gefunden haben."_

„_Das haben Sie einem kleinen Mädchen zu verdanken. Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass sie hier sind."_

„_Rahel? Rahel Shah ist hier?"_

„_Shah?", fragte John unsicher._

„_Ja, ihr Vater ist Farid Ali Shah. Ich hatte den Auftrag vor einem Jahr einen Verräter in unserem Militär zu verfolgen und seine Organisation zu unterwandern. Sebastian Moran. Leider hat er mich vor sechs Wochen erwischt und mich Shah ausgeliefert, der mich seitdem hier festgehalten hat."_

„_Shah ist kein Problem mehr. Ich werde bald ein paar Kliks von hier abgeholt. Ich nehme Sie und das Mädchen gerne mit zu unserer Basis."_

_Agent Daniels blickte John durchdringend an: „Silendo libertatem servo. Keine Sorge, ich werde keine Fragen über Ihren Auftrag stellen. Ich bin einfach nur froh, dass Sie hier waren."_

_John half der weiblichen MI6 Agentin auf die Beine. „Sprechen Sie die Sprache des Kindes? Ich glaube nicht, dass sie freiwillig mit kommt."_

„_Keine Sorge, ich kümmere mich um Rahel."_

John schaute Simon mitfühlend an: „Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie Alisha kennen."

Simon nickte. „Der MI6 hatte mich geschickt um Agent Daniels und Rahel abzuholen. Und den Leichnam meines Bruders. Ich war sehr geschockt über seinen Tod, und Alisha hat mir beigestanden. Es klingt kitschig, aber es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick."

„Und warum war sie wieder hinter Moran her?"

„Rahels Tod hat sie zerbrochen. Sie hat sich verändert. Wurde abweisend und kalt. Ich konnte es nicht verhindern. Sie ist einfach gegangen. Ich konnte sie nicht beschützen."

John kannte dieses Gefühl sehr gut. Die Verzweiflung zuzusehen, wie der Mensch, den man am meisten liebt, in sein Verderben geht und dabei nur machtlos daneben zu stehen. Das selbe Gefühl, das er nun Sherlock antat, indem er ihn zurückgelassen hatte.

„Wie lautet der Plan des MI6, Alisha da rauszuholen?"

Simon atmete tief ein: „Alisha hat sich der Operation Gladio angeschlossen." Simon grinste kurz, als er Johns überraschten Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Silendo libertatem servo – Durch mein Schweigen diene ich der Freiheit. Ich weiß, ich dürfte eigentlich nichts davon wissen. Die Organisation ist so geheim, dass sich nicht einmal ihre Mitglieder kennen. Mycroft Holmes hat mich mit ins Boot geholt, weil mein Name in Morans Nachricht gefallen war. Sonst hätte ich wohl nie erfahren, wo Alisha hingegangen ist. Wir wissen durch ihren GPS Chip, wo Moran sie festhält. Die Koordinaten sind allerdings andere als die, die Moran uns als Treffpunkt genannt hat. Wir nehmen an, der Treffpunkt ist die Falle und gehen direkt zu dem Ort, wo Alisha festgehalten wird."

John überlegte. Irgendetwas an dieser Idee gefiel ihm nicht. Es war ein nagendes Gefühl, als ob er eine wichtige Information übersehen hätte. Eine Verbindung nicht gezogen. Frustriert fuhr er sich mit seiner linken Hand durch seine Haare. Sherlock wüsste jetzt wahrscheinlich schon, was nicht stimmte. Aber er musste das ohne die Hilfe des Detektivs schaffen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte: „Die Organisation ist so geheim, dass sich nicht einmal die Mitglieder kennen."

Simon schaute ihn verwundert an: „Was ist los, John?"

„Wir müssen damit rechnen, dass Moran von dem Chip weiß und die Falle bei Alishas Koordinaten ist."

„Woher soll er das wissen?", fragte Simon verwundert.

Warum hatte John nicht direkt die Verbindung gesehen? Es lag auf der Hand! Sherlock wäre jetzt sicher Stolz auf ihn.

„Du hast gesagt Operation Gladio war so geheim, dass sich nicht einmal die Mitglieder kannten. Forbes hat Moran Informationen über mich besorgt. Er hat herausgefunden, dass ich damals mit Nathan in Afghanistan war und Alisha herausgeholt habe. Aber ich war im Auftrag von Gladio unterwegs und diese Mission war so geheim, dass man die Mitwissenden an einer Hand abzählen konnte, und ich habe Nathan und mich schon mitgezählt. Es gab wie bei jeder Gladio Mission keine schriftlichen Aufzeichnungen, woher sollte Forbes also davon erfahren haben? Forbes war schon lange beim MI6, und wer weiß, wo er sonst noch mitgewirkt hat. Da sowohl Alisha, als auch ich mit Umwegen auf Moran und sein Netzwerk in Afghanistan angesetzt waren, nehme ich an, dass Forbes schon damals für Moran die Gegenseite ausspioniert hat. Ich kann mir nur vorstellen, dass Forbes selbst bei Gladio war und dementsprechend auch von den GPS Chips weiß."

Simon blickte John groß an: „Das... du könntest Recht haben, John. Das war brillant."

John grinste und zuckte mit den Schultern: „Sherlock Holmes hat wohl auf mich abgefärbt."

„Mycroft Holmes Bruder? Ich habe gehört, du lebst mit ihm zusammen. Er ist Detektiv, oder?"

John nickte grinsend: „Consulting Detective. Der einzige auf der Welt. Er hat den Job erfunden."

Simon beobachtete, wie Johns Blick plötzlich traurig wurde und er zu Boden schaute.

„Wir müssen uns überlegen, wie wir am besten vorgehen. Wir dürfen Moran auf keinen Fall unterschätzen. Er hat schon eine Menge guter Leute auf dem Gewissen."

Sherlocks Kopf schmerzte höllisch, als er sein Bewusstsein wieder erlangte.

„John?", murmelte er verwirrt. Er blickte sich um. Berghütte, modern eingerichtet, es roch nach Earl Grey mit Milch, Mycroft. Sherlock drehte sich immer noch etwas benommen um.

„Mycroft?"

Mycroft umrundete das Sofa, auf dem Sherlock lag und setzte sich auf den Sessel vor ihn. Er wies auf ein Glas Wasser auf dem Tisch.

„Ich habe dir eine Kopfschmerztablette aufgelöst. Die sollte helfen."

Sherlock nahm das Glas und trank den Inhalt ohne einmal abzusetzen aus. Dann stellte er es langsam zurück auf den Tisch. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war undefinierbar.

Nach einer Weile schaute er Mycroft kalt an: „Du hast mir John weggenommen."

„Es ist nur zu deinem..."

„BESTEN?" Sherlock war aufgesprungen und lief nun wütend im Zimmer auf und ab. „Genau wie es zu meinem Besten war, als du mich an Moriarty verraten hast? Ich bin nicht deine Spielfigur, Mycroft. Und John genauso wenig. WO IST ER?"

Mycroft schaute kurz aus dem Fenster und trank einen Schluck Tee. „Setz dich, Sherlock."

„WO. IST. JOHN?" Sherlock hatte sich auf den Tisch gestützt und starrte seinen Bruder voller Zorn an. Dieser nickte nur mit dem Kinn zum Sofa. Als Sherlock immer noch nicht reagierte, seufzte der ältere Holmes.

„Du warst schon als Kind so, weißt du das? Immer so emotional, wenn man dir etwas weggenommen hat. Setz dich hin, und ich beantworte deine Fragen."

Sherlock versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Mycroft war mit seinen Machtspielchen so stur wie er. Er hatte keine Zeit dafür. Er musste John finden. Obwohl er innerlich noch überkochte vor Zorn, verwandelte er sein Gesicht in eine steinerne Maske und setzte sich vor seinen Bruder auf das Sofa.

„So ist gut.", Mycroft lächelte leicht. Er schob die braune Akte vom Tisch in Sherlocks Richtung.

„Das ist die Akte über Forbes..." Sherlock schaute Mycroft irritiert an.

„Ich möchte, dass du ihn für mich findest. Er ist hier in der Schweiz."

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf: „Forbes interessiert mich nicht. Du kennst Morans Aufenthaltsort, und John ist auf dem Weg in eine Falle. Ich möchte zu ihm."

„Du hast Recht mit der Falle. Es gibt zwei Koordinaten für Morans Aufenthaltsort. Ein Ort ist eine offenkundige Falle, der andere wahrscheinlich auch. Wir wissen zu wenig, um es mit Sicherheit ausschließen zu können. Du willst John helfen? Finde Forbes. Er weiß, wo Moran ist. Du hast nicht mehr viel Zeit."

„Du lässt John wissentlich in eine Falle laufen?"

„Ich habe dich hier behalten, damit du das verhinderst. Moran weiß sehr gut Bescheid über alles, was bei uns geschieht. Er würde sofort merken, wenn du mitgegangen wärst, und dann wäre das Leben unserer Agentin verloren. Ich habe großes Vertrauen in dich Sherlock. Du wirst Forbes rechtzeitig finden."

Sherlock kramte nach seinem Mobiltelefon und tippte eine Nachricht an John.

_Es ist eine Falle. Warte bitte, bis ich die Informationen über Morans richtigen Aufenthaltsort habe. - SH_

Mycroft verdrehte die Augen: „Meine Güte, Sherlock. Benimm dich nicht wie ein kleines Kind und finde Forbes." Der ältere Holmes stand auf und ging in Richtung Tür. Bevor er hinausging, ließen Sherlocks Worte ihn noch einmal innehalten: „Das letzte Wort über diese Sache ist noch nicht gefallen, Mycroft. Diesmal bist du zu weit gegangen. In deinem Interesse wünsche ich dir, dass John nichts passiert."

Die Drohung war keineswegs leer, dass konnte Mycroft im Blick seines Bruders erkennen.

Sherlocks Mobiltelefon piepte.

_Wir wissen, dass beide Koordinaten eine Falle sind. Wir machen nichts unüberlegtes. - JW_

Wenigstens etwas. Aber früher oder später würde es zur Konfrontation mit Moran kommen. Und für diesen Augenblick war es gut, wenn das Überraschungsmoment auf ihrer Seite lag. Sein Telefon piepte wieder.

_Geht es dir gut? - JW_

Sherlock schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein, geht es nicht."

_Natürlich, warum sollte es mir nicht gut gehen? - SH_

_Es tut mir Leid, Sherlock. Das ist größer als wir. - JW_

„Nichts ist größer als wir, John", murmelte Sherlock. Dieses Gefühl war wieder da. Das er schon einmal hatte, als er erfahren hatte, dass John in einer Mission in Afghanistan unterwegs war und er nichts unternehmen konnte, um seinen Freund aufzuhalten. Er würde Forbes suchen und die Informationen aus ihm herausholen. Und dann würde er Moran finden.

Es war ihm egal, was der MI6 und sein Bruder wollten. Moran war sein Fall, sein Gegner. Er hätte John nicht in die Lage bringen dürfen, von Mycroft wegen seiner Ehrlichkeit und Loyalität ausgenutzt zu werden.


	14. Chapter 14

**[A/N: Kleines Warning vorweg: Es gibt wieder eine Stelle die es in sich hat...)**

**Kapitel 14: Heller Mond**

_Jeder ist ein Mond und hat eine dunkle Seite, die er niemandem zeigt. - Mark Twain_

Sherlock hatte alle Informationen über Forbes, die der MI6 gesammelt hatte, gelesen. Leider wurde daraus nicht ersichtlich, wo sich der abtrünnige Agent zur Zeit wirklich aufhielt. Morans Partner hatte in der Schweiz, genauer gesagt in der kleinen Stadt Chur, ein Konto eröffnet. Agent Bellamy hatte ihn dort fotografiert, doch wurde von Forbes dabei entdeckt. Was Sherlock nur wieder bestätigte, wie unfähig der MI6 war und sich seine Sorge noch einmal vergrößerte, weil genau dieser Agent jetzt mit John unterwegs war.

Agent Bellamy hatte den fliehenden Forbes verfolgt, doch dieser konnte ihn abhängen. Das einzig gute daran war, dass der Verfolgte dabei eine Tüte verloren hatte, die Mycroft Sherlock besorgt hatte und die nun vor dem Detektiv auf dem Tisch lag.

Es handelte sich um eine braune, aus dicken Recyclingpapier bestehende Einkauftüte einer Apotheke. Unter dem Steinbock Logo der Apotheke war eine Adresse in Chur angegeben. Sherlock öffnete die Tüte und fand ein kleines Glasfläschchen mit gelblichen Tabletten und einen Zettel. Auf dem Fläschchen klebte ein handgeschriebener Zettel mit den Worten: Baptisiae tinctoriae radix, Echinaceae purpureae radix und Echinacea pallida.

Sherlock zog die Augenbraue hoch. Wenn er sich nicht täuschte (und das tat er nie), war das ein Mittel gegen Erkältung. Er entfaltete den gelben Notizzettel, der mit in der Tüte war. Auf dem Papier standen chinesische Schriftzeichen neben einem verschmierten Stempelabdruck eines Hasen. Darunter hatte jemand noch ein paar Schriftzeichen gekritzelt und diese unterstrichen. Sherlock runzelte die Stirn.

Er fotografierte den Zettel mit seinem Smartphone und schickte das Photo an Mycroft, um es übersetzen zu lassen. Sherlock steckte beide Gegenstände ein und ließ sich vom MI6 ein Auto besorgen. Zuerst wollte er zur Apotheke in Chur und Nachforschungen anstellen.

Der Detektiv machte sich hier zwar keine großen Hoffnungen, wurde aber schließlich doch mit einem Erfolg belohnt. Eine junge Mitarbeiterin versuchte ihm behilflich zu sein, doch konnte sie sich kaum an Forbes erinnern. Durch die Nähe zum Bahnhof kamen oft internationale Touristen vorbei. Außerdem war Forbes kein regelmäßiger Kunde, den sie kannte. Sherlock zeigte ihr das Fläschchen mit den Tabletten.

„Das wirkt nicht wie etwas, das oft verkauft wird."

Die blonde Apothekerin lächelte: „Wir stellen es selbst her, viele der Heilkräuter wachsen hier in den Alpen. Eine Kollegin nimmt die Bestellung hierfür auf. Warten Sie, ich frage einmal nach, ob Sie ihren Freund kennt."

Sherlock schenkte ihr sein einstudiertes, freundliches Lächeln und die junge Angestellte verschwand im hinteren Teil des Ladens, um ihre Kollegin zu suchen. Eine brünette Frau Mitte dreißig folgte ihr zum Tresen und schaute Sherlock offen und freundlich an.

„Sie haben eine Frage?", fragte sie in gebrochenen Englisch.

Sherlock nickte und zeigte ihr das Fläschchen. „Sie haben diese Bestellung gestern für einen jungen Mann fertiggestellt. Können Sie sich an ihn erinnern?"

Ihre Gesichtszüge wurden kurz etwas weicher, dann wirkte sie besorgt. Sherlock erkannte sofort, dass sie Forbes kannte. „Ja, sie gehören Dave. Ist etwas mit ihm?"

„Ich fürchte er ist in Schwierigkeiten. Können Sie mir sagen, wo er wohnt?"

Sherlocks geschauspielerter, sorgenvoller Gesichtsausdruck schien seine Wirkung auf die Frau nicht zu verfehlen. Sie nickte: „Er hat eine kleine Berghütte hier in der Nähe. Ich habe seine Adresse, weil wir auch für Menschen in den Bergen Medikamente ausliefern. Damit sie nicht den weiten Weg in die Stadt machen müssen."

Sie tippte etwas auf ihrem Computer und notierte Forbes Adresse auf einem Zettel. „Ich hoffe, Sie können ihm helfen. Er schien sehr unter Stress zu stehen. Daher auch die Erkältung."

Sherlock dankte ihr für die Adresse, als sein Mobiltelefon klingelte. Er schaute aufs Display: Mycroft. Auch wenn er nicht in Stimmung war, mit seinem Bruder zu sprechen, hatte dieser wohl neue Informationen. Er nahm das Gespräch an und verließ die Apotheke. Die Sonne blendete ihn leicht und wärmte seine Haut. Sherlock fühlte sich wie in einer Postkarte mit dem malerischen blauen Himmel und den hohen Bergen im Hintergrund. Er wünschte sich, John wäre bei ihm.

„Hast du die Übersetzung?"

„Folge dem weißen Kaninchen. Und der Name 'Celia' stand unterstrichen auf der Notiz."

„Celia? Das ist ein Anagramm für Alice. Wisst ihr wozu der Stempel gehört?"

„Zu einem Nachtclub namens White Rabbit in Beijing."

„Ich denke Forbes wird sich nicht mehr lange hier in der Schweiz aufhalten. Du solltest die Flüge nach China überwachen."

„Das tun wir bereits. Hast du eine Idee, wo Forbes sein könnte?"

Sherlock legte auf und stellte sein Telefon aus. Er hatte kein Bedürfnis Mycroft in sein Wissen einzuweihen.

_Die Sonne brannte heiß auf ihn herunter und ihm war schwindelig. Sein Wasser war mittlerweile fast alle, da er es mit Agent Daniels und dem Kind geteilt hatte. John rieb sich mit seiner rechten Hand über die Stirn, um den Schweiß abzuwischen und suchte mit den Augen den Himmel ab. Immer noch keine Rettung in Sicht._

_In gebückter Haltung lief er zurück zu der kleinen Felsgruppe, die seinen Begleitern Schutz vor der Sonne bot. Nathans leblosen Körper hatte er ebenfalls dort hingezogen. Das Kind hatte sich an die junge Agentin gedrückt und schien zu schlafen. Agent Daniels wirkte ebenso erschöpft wie er sich fühlte._

„_Captain Watson, Sie sollten aus der Sonne bleiben."_

_Johns Schmerzen in der Schulter ließen ihn aufstöhnen, als er sich mit schmerzverzerrten Gesicht neben die junge Frau in den Schatten setzte. _

„_Das sieht schlimm aus", meinte sie besorgt._

„_Aber ist es nicht", meinte er gepresst. „Ich werde es überleben."_

„_Was denken Sie, wie lange es dauern wird, bis wir gerettet werden?"_

„_Das ist schwer zu sagen. Wir waren offiziell gar nicht hier. Der Sender war wirklich nur für den absoluten Notfall gedacht. Der ursprüngliche Plan war es, zurück nach Pul-I-Alam zu laufen. Dadurch erweckt man keine Aufmerksamkeit."_

„_Wie weit ist die Stadt entfernt?"_

„_Zu weit um in meinem Zustand dort hinzulaufen und Nathan dabei zu tragen. Es ist ein zwei Tage Marsch. Sie könnten es mit der Kleinen versuchen, aber ich rate davon ab. Die Gegend ist sehr gefährlich und sie haben nicht genug Wasser."_

_Die junge Agentin nickte seufzend: „Aber das Wasser wird auch hier beim Warten knapp."_

„_Keine Sorge. Bei der Aufklärung haben wir ein paar Hütten in der Nähe ausgemacht. Ich werde bei Dämmerung aufbrechen und etwas zu trinken und essen besorgen."_

„_Es wäre besser, wenn ich gehe. Sie sind verletzt und ich spreche die Sprache."_

_John schüttelte den Kopf. „Auf keinen Fall. Sie bleiben bei dem Mädchen. Das ist sicherer. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass der MI6 nicht sehr dankbar wäre, wenn ich Sie erst gefunden hätte, nur um Sie danach wieder zu verlieren."_

_Alisha lächelte leicht: „Mein Vorgesetzter würde Sie mit seinem Regenschirm ermorden."_

_John schaute sie irritiert an, was sie nur noch breiter grinsen ließ: „Das müssen Sie nicht verstehen. Aber Sie haben Recht, dass der MI6 sehr dankbar sein wird. Ich habe hier unbezahlbare Informationen zusammen gesammelt, die diesen Krieg wahrscheinlich sehr beeinflussen werden."_

_John hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. „Beeinflussen im Sinne, dass wir bald nach Hause können?"_

_Alisha lächelte leicht: „Möglicherweise." _

_John lachte kurz zynisch und zog Nathans Rucksack zu sich. Er überreichte der Agentin das Funkgerät seines verstorbenen Freundes: „Wenn der Hubschrauber kommt, während ich weg bin, funken Sie mich an. Aber nur dann."_

_Alisha nickte und schaute besorgt auf die Uhr: „Noch drei Stunden bis Sonnenuntergang. Denken Sie sie schaffen das?"_

_John nickte knapp._

Sherlock wanderte schon seit zwei Stunden durch die Berge, bevor er Forbes kleine Hütte am Hang eines Berges entdeckte. 'In der Nähe' schien für Schweizer etwas anderes zu bedeuten als für Engländer – so viel war eindeutig. Sherlock beschloss einen großen Bogen, um das Haus zu machen und sich dem Gebäude von der Rückseite zu nähern. Forbes hatte diese Hütte sicherlich nicht umsonst gewählt. Sie lag strategisch sehr günstig. Man konnte eine ankommende Bedrohung schon von weitem entdecken. Er hoffte sehr, dass er mit seinen Wanderschuhen und Windjacke als Tourist durchging und Forbes ihn nicht kommen sah.

_Trotz des Druckverbands hatte die Schulterwunde wieder angefangen zu bluten. Aber das war Johns geringste Sorge im Moment. Er hatte Angst eine Infektion zu bekommen, wenn die Kugel zu lange in seinem Körper stecken würde. Er hoffte sehr, dass irgendjemand bald auf seinen Notsender reagierte._

_Den ganzen Weg über versuchte er, nicht über Nathan nachzudenken. Sie hatten sich beide geschworen diese Scheiß-Wüste zusammen zu verlassen. John würde dieses Versprechen halten. Aber jetzt musste er sich darauf konzentrieren, die MI6 Agentin und das Kind heil herauszubekommen._

_Nathan hatte oft Witze darüber gemacht, dass John doch eigentlich Arzt und kein Scharfschütze war, und John hatte darüber immer gelacht und ihm gesagt, dass er auch schlechte Tage hatte. Heute war ein richtig schlechter Tag und John fühlte eine unterschwellige Wut, die immer stärker wurde, je öfter er, über einen dieser gottverdammten Steine stolperte oder ihm der Sand ins Gesicht wehte. Er hasste dieses beschissene Land._

_Es war schon dunkel, als er sich den beiden Lehmhütten im Tal näherte, für das er drei Stunden gebraucht hatte, um es zu erreichen. Es schien sich, um einen kleinen Bauernhof zu handeln. In einem improvisierten Stall standen zwei Ziegen und ein Ochse, die aufmerksam in seine Richtung schauten. Das wichtigste aber war ein Pumpbrunnen nur unweit vom Haupthaus. _

_John konnte niemanden entdecken, aber aus dem Fenster des Hauses drang Kerzenlicht auf den kargen Hof. John schlich so leise er konnte zum Brunnen und holte beide Flaschen hervor. Er kniete sich vor die Pumpe mit Blick auf den Eingang des Hauses, hielt die erste Flasche unter den Hahn und begann vorsichtig zu pumpen. Die Pumpe quietschte laut und John zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Mit angehaltenem Atem starrte er auf die Eingangstür._

_Die Ziegen blökten und der Ochse schritt unruhig hin und her. John stellte die Flasche langsam ab und zog seine Waffe. Hinter ihm war ein Geräusch. Der Reflex, der ihn umdrehen ließ, rettete John vermutlich in diesem Moment das Leben. Der Stein, den der hochgewachsene Mann ihm entgegen schlug verfehlte nur knapp seine Schläfe. John verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel rückwärts zu Boden. Er versuchte sich mit seinem linken Arm abzustützen, doch der Schmerz, der seine Schulter durchzuckte, überkam ihn so übermächtig, dass er fast sein Bewusstsein verlor. Der Angreifer setzte ihm nach und traf John mit dem Stein hart auf sein rechtes Knie. John schrie auf und zog sein Bein an sein, während er mit dem anderen nach dem Mann trat. _

_Der Angreifer fluchte laut, als er zurück stürzte, aber rappelte sich sofort wieder auf. Doch diesmal war John vorbereitet. Und er war wütend. Eine Wut, die ihn übermannte und ihn kontrollierte. Die heiß durch seine Muskeln floss und ihn stärker zuschlugen ließ, als er eigentlich die Kraft dazu gehabt hätte. _

_Er schlug dem Mann hart ins Gesicht und dieser ließ schreiend seine improvisierte Waffe fallen. John war blitzschnell über dem Mann und hatte den scharfkantigen Stein ergriffen. Jeder Schlag in das Gesicht des Angreifers ließ die tobende Wut und Trauer in seinem Körper aufflammen. _

_Er wusste im Nachhinein nicht mehr zu sagen, wie oft er zugeschlagen hatte, bis seine Kräfte ihn verlassen hatten und ihm bewusst wurde, was er getan hatte. Der Stein landete mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf dem Sandboden. _

_Wie betäubt starrte er auf den leblosen Körper unter ihm, dass Gesicht des Angreifers war bis zu Unkenntlichkeit zerstört. John wimmerte und rollte sich zur Seite. Er stolperte zur Seite und übergab sich keuchend in das vertrocknete Gras. Dann ließ er sich auf den Boden fallen und weinte._

_Der Mond stand hoch am Himmel und tauchte den Sand in dunkelblaues Licht. John zitterte und richtete sich langsam auf. Benommen schritt er zur Wasserpumpe und füllte die Wasserflaschen auf. Er verstaute sie in seinem Rucksack und wusch sich das Blut von den Händen und seinem Gesicht. Eine Weile blickte er den roten Tropfen nach wie sie im Boden versickerten, dann stand er auf und ging in Richtung des Hauses. Die Tür war nicht verschlossen. Der Innenbereich des Hauses bestand nur aus einem einzigen Zimmer mit Tisch, einem Bett und ein paar Schränken. John holte etwas Brot aus dem Schrank und packte es ein. Dann verließ er den Bauernhof. Er schaute kein einziges Mal zurück._

„John, wir sind gleich da."

John blickte sich verwirrt um und blickte in Nathans – nein, Simons sorgenvolles Gesicht.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Der Ex-Soldat nickte zögerlich: „Ich hatte nur einen schlechten Traum."

Simon blickte ihn durchdringend an: „Alisha hat mir nie erzählt, wie lange es gedauert hat, bis ihr aus Afghanistan herausgeholt wurdet."

„Es waren vier Tage. Die schlimmsten vier Tage meines Lebens."

Sherlock hatte eine hervorragende Position gefunden, aus der er Forbes beobachten konnte. Er hatte ihn tatsächlich gefunden und er schien allein zu sein. Sherlock konnte durchs Fenster hören, wie Forbes mit jemanden telefonierte. Er hörte öfter den Namen Luen Group, die ihm im Zusammenhang mit der chinesischen Triade nicht unbekannt war. Eine Mafia-Zelle, die in Kanada sehr stark vertreten war. Der Detektiv wartete geduldig bis Forbes sein Telefonat beendet hatte.

Sherlock betrachtete den aufgehenden Vollmond, der die Berge in ein mysteriöses Licht tauchte. Er hoffte sehr, er würde herausfinden, wo sich Moran aufhielt, und dass er noch genug Zeit hatte John einzuholen.

Mit einem Dietrich knackte er das Schloss an der Hintertür und schlich ins Haus.

Der Mond stand hoch am Himmel und ließ den Schnee in der Dunkelheit hell glitzern. John schaute noch eine Weile den bleichen Trabanten an und fragte sich, was Sherlock gerade tat. Er hoffte, er würde nichts Dummes tun. Ihm gefiel der Gedanke gar nicht von ihm getrennt zu sein. Aber in diesem Fall ging es leider nicht anders. Es wäre zu gefährlich gewesen, Sherlock mitzunehmen.

Aber noch ein anderer Gedanke trieb sich in Johns Gedanken herum. Das war alles viel zu sehr wie früher. Es war sicherlich kein Zufall, dass ihn diese Alpträume – diese Schatten der Vergangenheit zur Zeit wieder vermehrt verfolgten.

John fühlte sich innerlich ganz ruhig, aber er spürte ein unangenehmes, bekanntes Gefühl in seiner Brust. Er war froh darüber, dass Sherlock diese Seite an ihm nicht zu sehen bekam. Er hoffte, dass würde sich niemals ändern.

Simon rutschte unruhig neben ihm im Schnee umher, bis er eine Position neben ihm gefunden hatte und ebenfalls durch seinen Feldstecher schaute.

Sie waren am Ziel angekommen. Mit weißen Tarnanzügen lagen beide im Schnee in Kanada und beobachteten ein bewachtes Lagerhaus, in dem Moran wahrscheinlich Alisha Daniels gefangen hielt.


	15. Chapter 15

**Kapitel 15: Roter Schnee**

[A/N: Forward Looking Infrared (FLIR): Wärmebildkamera]

_Im eiskalten Schnee_

_mit roter Tinte aus Blut_

_leise geschrieben – Haiku_

„Sherlock hat sich noch nicht gemeldet. Wir sollten wirklich noch warten", John blickte Simon ernst an.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich kann einfach nicht auf diesen Detektiv warten. Wer weiß, ob er Forbes überhaupt findet. Und selbst wenn. Wer sagt uns, dass Forbes ihm überhaupt etwas erzählt?"

„Sherlock hat so seine Methoden. Glaub mir, wenn jemand so etwas heraus finden kann, dann er. Lass uns noch etwas warten."

Simon ging unruhig im Schnee auf und ab: „Schreib ihm, frag ihn wie weit er ist!"

John nahm sein Mobiltelefon aus der Hemdtasche und zog seine Handschuhe aus. Die Luft war klirrend kalt und der Wald, der ihnen ein sicheres Versteck bot, war unheimlich still. Der Schnee verschluckte alle Geräusche.

_Sherlock, wir werden hier ungeduldig. Hast du schon was herausgefunden? -JW_

Er wartete ein paar Minuten, doch es kam keine Antwort. Normalerweise ließ Sherlock sich bei solchen Dingen niemals Zeit. John wählte seine Nummer. Nur die Mailbox beantworte den Anruf.

„Sein Telefon ist aus."

Simon schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir gehen zurück zum Basislager und koordinieren den Einsatz mit Captain Bennet. Und dann stürmen wir das verdammte Gebäude. Wir haben mit der kleinen FLIR zehn Wachen gezählt. Es gab ein Wärmebild aus dem Zentrum des Gebäudes. Alisha ist da drin und wir können sie daraus holen."

John seufzte tief. Ihm gefiel die Sache überhaupt nicht. Das letzte Mal, als eine Militäreinheit ein Gebäude Morans gestürmt hat, hat er dieses in die Luft gesprengt. Mit samt seinen Leuten.

Simon legte seinen Arm auf die Schulter des Ex-Soldaten: „Ich weiß, was du denkst. Ich kenne die Berichte über Moran auch. Aber keine Sorge, wir werden vorsichtig sein."

Sie waren in der Überzahl und der Plan war narrensicher. Eigentlich. Aber John wusste, dass sie Moran auf keinem Fall unterschätzen durften. Er wünschte sich, Sherlock würde ihn zurück rufen. John hoffte inständig, dass es dem Detektiv gut ging.

Captain Bennet klopfte ihm auf die Schultern und riss ihn aus den Gedanken: „Ich hab gehört, Sie waren in der Provinz Lugar stationiert?"

John nickte dem etwas älteren Captain knapp zu, während er sein Gewehr auseinanderbaute und reinigte.

„Wie kommt ein Militärarzt dazu Scharfschütze zu werden?"

John schaute ihn überrascht an und Bennet hob amüsiert die Hände hoch. „Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch. Ich hab Ihre Akte gelesen und ihre Quote ist beeindruckend."

„Das ist der Grund", meinte John vage. „Meine Quote ist aufgefallen."

„Verstehe," meinte Bennet nach einer unangenehmen Pause. „Ich bin froh, dass wir Sie im Team haben."

Mit einer raschen Bewegung setzte John sein Gewehr wieder zusammen und schaute Bennet besorgt an.

„Sie werden jede Hilfe brauchen."

Die Kälte des Schnees war kaum zu spüren durch die Uniform. John lag ganz ruhig auf dem Bauch und beobachtete sein Ziel auf dem Dach des Lagerhauses. Wie in alten Zeiten – nur, dass diesmal keine Sonne auf ihn runter brannte und das sein Watcher nicht Nathan war, sondern ein junger Lieutenant Parkman. John hätte Simon bevorzugt, aber er hatte bei dieser Mission einen anderen Job.

Durch einen kleinen Kopfhörer verfolgte er, wie die anderen Scharfschützen in Position gingen. John spürte wie er sich innerlich entspannte. Sherlock hatte ihm einmal erzählt, wie faszinierend er es fand, dass John in Momenten, wo andere Leute nervös wurden oder sogar Angst bekamen, ganz ruhig wurde. John selbst hatte sich nie viel Gedanken darüber gemacht. Er war der Meinung, dass das bei jeden guten Soldaten so war, aber das wollte er Sherlock damals nicht sagen.

Ihm gefiel der Gedanke, dass Sherlock etwas an ihm faszinierend fand. Und jetzt wusste er, dass der Detektiv ihn anscheinend faszinierender fand, als es am Anfang ihrer Freundschaft den Anschein hatte. Ihre erste gemeinsame Nacht in Prag schien ewig her zu sein. John hoffte sehr, dass der Spuk bald vorbei war.

„Alle in Position. Go."

John zögerte nicht einmal eine Sekunde und schoss seinem Ziel in den Nacken. Er lud sofort nach und erwischte das zweite Ziel im Kopf. Mit dem Zielfernrohr suchte er das Dach des Gebäudes ab. Die anderen Scharfschützen hatten perfekte Arbeit geleistet. Sowohl auf dem Dach, als auch vor dem Gebäude waren alle Wachen ausgeschaltet. Bennet hatte ein gutes Team zusammengestellt.

Die zweite Phase des Angriffs hatte bereits angefangen, Bennets Team stürmte mit Simon das Lager. John hielt ihnen mit seinem Gewehr den Rücken frei.

Simon lief mit gezogener Waffe zur Tür der Haupthalle. Laut GPS-Signal war Alisha direkt hinter dieser Tür. Bennet gab ihm ein Signal vorsichtig zu sein. Sie hatten zehn Wachen gezählt, aber nur sechs Tote außerhalb des Lagers. Simon nickte und stieß die Tür vorsichtig auf, bevor er hinter ihr in Deckung ging. Es war nichts zu hören. Vorsichtig schaute er um die Ecke in den Raum. In der Mitte des Dunklen Raums stand ein Stuhl mit einem offenen Koffer. Von Alisha keine Spur. Ein Schuss fiel und streifte schmerzhaft seinen Arm. Simon ließ sich keuchend zurück in Deckung fallen.

„Scheiße! Die haben einen Scharfschützen im Raum."

Bennet machte ein paar Handgesten und wies sein Team an sich zu verteilen. Simon wollte nicht blindlings zurück in den Raum schießen. Es gab immer noch eine Chance, dass Alisha in diesem Raum war und er sie aus versehen treffen würde.

Ein paar Minuten später hörte er mehrere Schüsse fallen. Simons Herz verkrampfte sich schmerzhaft und er hoffte inständig, dass Alisha nichts passiert war. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis die Stimme eines Soldaten aus ihrem Team die Bestätigung gab, dass sie den Raum betreten konnten. Der Raum hatte eine Balustrade, die über das Dach erreichbar gewesen war. Die anderen Schützen hatten sich darauf verschanzt und offensichtlich nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie von oberhalb des Gebäudes angegriffen werden.

Simon ging auf den Stuhl in der Mitte des Raumes zu. In dem silbernen, offenen Koffer lag ein blutverschmierter GPS-Chip und ein kleines Computer-Tablet.

Forbes lächelte der gezogenen Waffe Sherlocks entgegen und setzte sich seelenruhig auf seinen Sessel vor dem Kamin.

„Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann Sie hier auftauchen." Dave Forbes wies mit seiner Hand auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber. „Setzten Sie sich doch."

Sherlock schaute sich kurz im Zimmer um. Der Raum wirkte sehr unpersönlich, was typisch für das Leben eines Agenten war. Keine Beziehungen, keine Bindungen, nichts, das einen zurückhält. Auf dem Kaminsims lagen Handschellen. Die Innenseite war graviert, aber Sherlock konnte den Wortlaut nicht erkennen.

Forbes selbst sah sehr gepflegt aus in seinem Armanianzug. Er trug eine Uhr vom Hersteller Audemars Piguet, die einen ungefähren Wert von dreihunderttausend Euro hatte. Die Nase des Ex-Agenten war etwas gerötet. Die Erkältung, war wohl noch nicht überstanden. Auf dem Schreibtisch lagen diverse Papiere durcheinander, zwei leere Kaffeetassen und verstreute Taschentücher vervollständigten ein Bild von Stress und Chaos, das im totalen Kontrast zum Rest der Wohnung stand.

„Ich bin nicht hier, um Höflichkeiten auszutauschen. Ich will nur wissen wo Moran ist." Sherlock ging ein paar Schritte um den zweiten Sessel herum, um unbemerkt einen weiteren Blick auf den Kaminsims zu erhaschen.

„Sie kommen gleich zu Sache. Das ist schön." Forbes kratze sich am Ohr und faltete die Hände unter dem Kinn.

_Monotone Stimmlage. Schindet Zeit. Nervosität. _

Sherlock legte den Kopf schief und schaute ihn auffordernd an: „Nun?"

„Warum sollte ich Ihnen sagen, wo er ist?"

„Weil Sie ein Geschäftsmann sind. Und Moran ist nicht besonders gut für Ihr Geschäft. Er ist schnell von persönlichen Rachefeldzügen abgelenkt. Es war Ihre Idee uns in Prag eine Nachricht zu schicken. Moran wusste nichts davon."

Forbes hatte sein Gesicht nicht wirklich gut unter Kontrolle. Er schaute den Detektiv kurz überrascht an.

„Sie sind wirklich so gut, wie man von Ihnen hört." Er seufzte und blickte kurz auf den Boden, bevor er Sherlock wieder ansah. „Moran hatte schon immer einen Faible für Machtspielchen. Nur diesmal geht er zu weit. Seine persönliche Vendetta hat unser Unternehmen schon mehr Geld gekostet, als mir lieb ist."

„Sagen Sie mir, wo er ist."

Forbes lachte zynisch: „Mister Holmes, ich bin Geschäftsmann, wie Sie schon eben richtig festgestellt haben. Ich weiß, wer Ihr Bruder ist. Wenn ich Ihnen sage, wo sich Moran aufhält, dann werden Sie mich das Land verlassen lassen, ohne dass der MI6 davon weiß."

„In Ordnung."

„Sie werden verstehen, dass ich mich nicht auf ihr Wort verlasse." Forbes stand auf und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch. Er wühlte in einer Schublade herum und zog einen Umschlag hervor, den er Sherlock übergab.

„Es ist ein Mobiltelefon. Sobald ich auf dem Weg bin, rufe ich Sie an und gebe Ihnen die Koordinaten."

„Woher weiß ich, dass Sie das auch wirklich tun?"

Forbes grinste schief: „Sie wissen es nicht. Aber Sie haben keine andere Wahl."

„Ich könnte Sie an meinen Bruder ausliefern und der holt die Informationen dann aus Ihnen heraus."

Forbes lachte kalt: „Ich bin zu lang im Geschäft, als dass irgendjemand Informationen aus mir herausholen könnte, die ich nicht preisgeben möchte. Ich will es mal so ausdrücken: Ich verspreche mir etwas davon, Ihnen die Informationen über Moran zu geben und als kleine Geste des Vertrauens gebe ich Ihnen eine Information schon gratis. Moran wird versuchen, den MI6 Agenten, der ihren Partner begleitet, gegen ihn auszuspielen. Und er wird Erfolg damit haben. Er kennt jede Schwäche seines Gegners, und weiß sie zu nutzen."

Sherlock nickte: „Verschwinden Sie. Ich habe nicht ewig Zeit auf Ihren Anruf zu warten."

Forbes stand auf und ging noch einmal zu seinem Schreibtisch. Seine Stimme war kühl, als er Sherlock seine letzten Worte mit auf dem Weg gab.

„Sie sollten sich wirklich beeilen. Buchen Sie einen Flug nach Kanada."

Forbes schaute aus dem Fenster seines Hauses und lächelte leicht, als er beobachtete, wie der Detektiv den Weg ins Tal hinunter eilte. Er ging ein paar Schritte zum Kaminsims und ließ seine Hand zärtlich über die Handschellen gleiten, die darauf lagen. Sebastian hatte sie ihm geschenkt. Ein Geschenk, dass sie auch direkt ausgenutzt hatten.

Dave Forbes lächelte bei der Erinnerung, an ihre gemeinsame Nacht hier in diesem Haus. Er zog sein Mobiltelefon aus der Tasche.

„Sebastian, Ich habe dir dein Paket losgeschickt."

„Sehr schön. Ich habe mich schon gewundert, dass er sich nicht sofort über die Anweisungen seines Bruders hinweggesetzt hat. Aber so ist noch viel besser."

„Wenn du mit deinen Spielchen fertig bist, komm bitte nach Beijing. Ich warte dort auf dich."

„Höre ich da Eifersucht?", schnurrte Moran ins Telefon.

„Fick dich, Seb."

Simon schaute sich um und verstaute das kleine Tablet mit einer schnellen Bewegung in seiner Uniform.

Captain Bennet kam auf ihn zu und blickte ihn fragend an, als Simon mit unlesbarem Blick auf den Koffer zeigte. „Es ist Alishas GPS-Chip. Moran hat ihn gefunden und aus ihr herausgeholt. Sie ist nicht hier."

Der Captain nickte. „Ich lasse die Sachen einpacken und wir treffen uns am Camp für alles weitere. Lassen Sie sich ihre Verletzung von Captain Watson ansehen."

Als der Soldat gegangen war, ging Simon in eine Ecke des Raumes und lehnte sich seufzend an die Wand. Er zog das Mini-Tablet aus der Tasche und öffnete das Video mit dem Titel 'Klick mich, Simon', dass sich auf dem Startbildschirm befand.

Erst konnte er nichts erkennen, doch dann hielt jemand eine Lichtquelle in Alishas Gesicht. Simon keuchte kurz und schaute zur Seite. Moran kam ins Bild.

„Wenn du das siehst, hast du wahrscheinlich überlebt. Aber das war auch der Punkt in dieser ganzen Scharade. Ich habe eigentlich kein Interesse an deinem Mäuschen und ich gebe sie dir unbeschadet..." Moran lachte und legte den Kopf gespielt verlegen schief: „... fast unbeschadet wieder zurück, wenn du mir Watson bringst. Bring ihn zu den neuen angegebenen Koordinaten, die mit auf diesem Tablet gespeichert sind. Und zwar allein."

Das Video endete und Simon atmete schwer ein. Er steckte das Tablet in seine Uniform und verließ das Lager.

Das Blut, das mittlerweile seinen Arm heruntergelaufen war, fiel leise zu Bodenund tränkte die reine weiße Farbe des Schnees mit einem hässlichen, dunkelroten Fleck. Simon schaute auf und sah, wie John ihm mit sorgenvollen Gesicht und MedKit entgegen eilte.


	16. Chapter 16

**Kapitel 16: Die wissenschaftliche Methode**

(A/N: Ich habe dieses Kapitel angefangen zu schreiben, bevor ich die erste Folge der dritten Staffel gesehen habe, daher ist die Geschichte mit Sherlocks Eltern anders, als man sie jetzt kennt. Aber nach dieser Folge sind ja alle post-reichenbach ffs AU, also was soll's ^_^! Happy new year!)

_Die Stille stellt keine Fragen, aber sie kann uns auf alles eine Antwort geben. - Ernst Ferstl_

19. Juli 1985 | Holmes Landgut

_In jeder Disziplin sind wissenschaftliche Methoden zu finden, mit denen Hypothesen und Theorien erzeugt werden können. Die Deduktion, auch deduktive Methode oder deduktiver Schluss, ist in der Philosophie und der Logik eine Schlussfolgerung von gegebenen Prämissen auf die logisch zwingenden Konsequenzen._

Der Regen tropfte laut gegen das Fenster, und der Wind ließ die Äste der großen Weide gegen die Scheibe schlagen. Sherlock schaute von seinem Buch auf und blickte ausdruckslos auf das Fenster seines Zimmers. Dann blickte er wieder in sein Buch.

_Ein Beweis ist eine Reihe von logischen Schlussfolgerungen, die die Wahrheit eines Satzes auf als wahr Angenommenes zurückführen._

_Unter Logik versteht man die Lehre des vernünftigen Schlussfolgerns. In der Logik wird die Struktur von Argumenten im Hinblick auf ihre Gültigkeit untersucht, unabhängig vom Inhalt der Aussagen._

Sherlock klappte das dicke Buch zu und drückte es fest an seinen Körper. Die Tür zu seinem Zimmer öffnete sich und sein großer Bruder trat leise ein.

„Sherlock..."

„Geh weg, Mycroft."

Mycroft seufzte und setzte sich vor Sherlock auf den Boden. Hellblaue Augen schauten trotzig zu Mycroft auf.

„Vater hat mir gesagt, dass ich von nun an auf dich aufpassen soll."

„Ich bin kein Kind mehr."

„Letzte Woche wolltest du noch Pirat werden und die Weltmeere umsegeln."

„Das ist kein Beweis. Es gibt erwachsene Piraten."

Mycroft massierte seinen Nasenrücken und seufzte: „Mummy hat mich gebeten, mit dir über Vater zu sprechen. Aber ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich nicht, was ich dir sagen soll, außer dass ich jetzt das Familienoberhaupt bin und mich um deine Ausbildung und dein Wohlergehen kümmern werde."

„Vater war ein guter Lehrer."

Sie schwiegen eine Weile und hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach, während sie dem Regen lauschten. Nach einer Weile nickte Mycroft und schaute auf das Buch, dass Sherlock an sich drückte, als gäbe es ihm Halt in einer Welt, die gerade um ihn einzustürzen drohte.

„Was ließt du da?"

„Es ist das letzte Buch, dass ich mir aus Vaters Bibliothek geliehen habe."

„Die wissenschaftliche Methode der Deduktion. Essays in kognitiver Psychologie." Mycroft lächelte schief und stand auf. Er strich kurz über Sherlock wilde, schwarze Locken und schickte sich an, das Zimmer seines Bruders zu verlassen. An der Tür hielt er noch einmal inne: „Die Beerdigung ist morgen um zehn. Ich wecke dich um acht. Schlaf etwas."

„Ich bin nicht müde."

„Ich weiß", meinte Mycroft lächelnd und verließ das Zimmer.

Sherlock schaute wieder aus seinem Fenster und fragte sich, warum die Wolken weinten, aber er es nicht konnte.

Sherlock schreckte hoch und blickte sich für einen Moment verwirrt im Flugzeug um. Es passierte nicht oft, dass er einfach irgendwo einschlief. John würde jetzt sagen, dass es sich um eine ganz normale Reaktion seines Körpers handelte und dieser einfach auch ab und zu Schlaf brauchte. Sherlock fand den Gedanken, dass sein Körper die Macht hatte, seinen Geist auszuschalten und einfach einzuschlafen, abstoßend.

„Es ist unglaublich, dass Forbes tatsächlich geglaubt hat, mich reinlegen zu können, John. Ich habe seine Scharade sofort durchschaut. Forbes hat sein ganzes Leben für Geheimdienste und Kriminelle gearbeitet. Lügen ist sein Tagesgeschäft, seine Überlebensstrategie. Aber jetzt hat er einen entscheidenden Fehler gemacht, und zwar mich zu unterschätzen. Forbes hat jede Geste, jede Betonung so geplant, um seine Lügen als Wahrheit zu tarnen. Doch ich habe die große Lüge hinter seinen Worten sofort erkannt. Forbes hat geschickt ein paar Wahrheiten genommen und sie mit einer großen Lüge verbunden. Nämlich der, dass er Moran verraten würde. Woher ich das weiß? Offensichtlich. Die Gravierung _'SM' in perpetuum tuum 'DF' _der Handschellen auf dem Kaminsims, die offensichtlich ein Geschenk von Moran an Forbes gewesen waren, und so ziemlich alles über die Natur ihrer Beziehung aussagt, haben den früheren Agenten verraten. Seine Wohnung war typisch für die eines Agenten. So gut wie keine persönlichen Gegenstände, bis auf die Handschellen. Auf dem Kaminsims stellen Menschen oft Dinge, die einen sentimentalen Wert haben, so wie Gladstone für mich. Eine mehr unterbewusste Handlung, über die Forbes offensichtlich nicht nachgedacht hat, als er mir seine Geschichte aufgetischt hat. Auf seinem Schreibtisch lagen Unterlagen, viele davon auf chinesisch. Offensichtlich ist Forbes nächstes Ziel, der Nachtclub 'White Rabbit' in Beijing. Ich habe Mycroft natürlich schon von Forbes Ziel in Kenntnis gesetzt, damit er ihn einsammeln kann. Du hast doch nicht wirklich gedacht, ich würde Forbes laufen lassen, oder?"

Sherlock wartete ein paar Sekunden auf Johns übliche Anpreisungen seiner unglaublichen Deduktion Fertigkeiten. Als ihm nur Stille antwortete, drehte sich Sherlock zu dem leeren Sitz neben ihm um und realisierte zwei Dinge: John war nicht da. Und die Tatsache, dass er schon wieder mit ihm gesprochen hatte, ohne dass er anwesend war, bedeutete zweitens: Er musste sein wundervolles Genie noch einmal unter Beweis stellen, wenn er John tatsächlich gegenüber stand.

Und Sherlock hasste Wiederholungen. Dass ihn die anderen Leute im Flugzeug anstarrten, als hätte er den Verstand verloren, als er angefangen hatte, mit sich selbst laut zu reden, ignorierte Sherlock vollkommen.

Er schaute auf seine Uhr. Zwei Stunden waren seit seinem Abflug aus der Schweiz vergangen.

Als Sherlock die Berghütte verlassen hatte, hatte er sofort versucht John zu erreichen. Mit Beunruhigung hatte er die SMS gelesen, die John ihm vor drei Stunden geschickt hatte.

_Sherlock, wir werden hier ungeduldig. Hast du schon was herausgefunden? -JW_

Sherlock hatte versucht ihn anzurufen, doch Johns Telefon war abgestellt. Bis sein Flug aufgerufen wurde, hatte er versucht, seinen Blogger zu erreichen – ohne Erfolg.

Mycroft war nicht besonders erfreut über Sherlocks Bericht und seinem Plan, als er ihn direkt vor seinem Abflug davon in Kenntnis setzte. Seit seinem Gespräch mit Forbes wusste er nun mit Sicherheit, dass Moran John benutzte, um eine Falle für ihn aufzubauen, und John sollte der Köder sein.

26. Dezember 1987 | Holmes Landgut

„Mir ist langweilig!"

Mycroft seufzte: „Ließ ein Buch."

Sherlock hüpfte auf seinem Sessel auf und ab: „Lass uns was spielen!"

Mycroft blätterte seine Zeitung um und versuchte Sherlock zu ignorieren. Ein schwarzer Lockenkopf blickte mit großen, traurigen Augen über den Rand seiner Lektüre: „Übermorgen gehst du zurück zur Schule und dann bin ich wieder allein."

Nach kurzem Zögern legte Mycroft die Times weg und schaute seinen jüngeren Bruder mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Was möchtest du spielen?"

„Operation!" Sherlock sprang auf und legte das Spiel vor ihnen auf den Tisch.

„Was hältst du von einem neuen Spiel, Sherlock? Einer Herausforderung."

Interessiert legte Sherlock seinen Kopf schief und musterte seinen Bruder. Mycroft lächelte schief: „Ich nenne es Deduktion. Ich gebe dir einen Gegenstand und du sagst mir alles, was du an ihm erkennst. Derjenige, der das meiste sieht, hat gewonnen."

„Wenn du mir den Gegenstand gibst, woher weiß ich, dass du nicht schon alles über ihn weißt? Du könntest schummeln."

„Dann such dir einen Gegenstand aus."

Sherlock lief durch das Wohnzimmer und schaute sich eine Weile um. Schließlich fand er er etwas und brachte Mycroft einen schwarzen Regenschirm.

„Der gehört uns nicht. Den hat ein Kollege von Mummy hier vergessen."

„Gute Wahl. Also was siehst du?"

Sherlock betrachtete den Schirm eine Weile und dann lächelte er. „Der Regenschirm gehört einem Mann, aber das wissen wir ja schon. Er ist neu, kaum benutzt und hat noch nicht viel Regenwetter abbekommen."

Sherlock strahlte Mycroft an, der seinen Kopf schief legte und ihn ernst musterte: „Und was noch?"

Sherlock schürzte die Lippen und konzentrierte sich. Er besah sich den Schirm von allen Seiten: „Ich weiß nicht, was soll man denn hier noch anderes sehen? Es ist nur ein Schirm."

Mycroft lachte kurz: „Gib ihn mir."

Mit trotzigen Gesicht übergab Sherlock Mycroft den Schirm, der diesen kurz in der Hand hielt und von allen Seiten betrachtete.

„Der Schirm ist von Gucci, was du an der Gravur am Holzgriff erkennen kannst. Das Holz und die Schmuckteile sind von gehobener Qualität, was man in der Preisklasse, in der dieser Schirm liegt auch erwarten kann. Du hast richtig gelegen, dass dieser Schirm noch neu ist. Ältere Schirme zeigen oft Verschleiß am Kiel und den Ösen. Der Besitzer des Schirms legt sehr viel Wert auf sein Erscheinungsbild, wenn er so viel Geld für einen Gebrauchsgegenstand bezahlt. Aber Geld scheint für ihn nicht sehr wichtig zu sein, wenn er diesen Schirm hier einfach vergisst, da man dieses Exemplar sicherlich schon als Wertgegenstand bezeichnen kann."

Mycroft lächelte Sherlock an, der ihn mit großen Augen ansah.

„Nochmal, Mycroft. Jetzt suchst du etwas aus und diesmal gewinne ich."

John zog sich gerade um, als sein Handy klingelte. Sherlocks Name stand auf dem Display. Endlich!

„Sherlock, geht es dir gut?"

„Ja, natürlich. Ich bin auf dem Weg zu dir. Ich bin am Kelowna International Airport gelandet und nehme jetzt den Flug nach Mesilinka River."

„Woher weißt du, wo ich hin will?"

„Ich habe die Koordinaten von Forbes bekommen. Er hat mir erzählt, dass Moran diesen Agenten gegen dich ausspielt, um dich dort in eine Falle zu locken."

„Keine Sorge, Simon hat mir alles erzählt und mir das Video von Moran gezeigt. Simon ist genauso loyal, wie es sein Bruder war."

„Aber ihr wollt trotzdem gehen."

„Natürlich, unser Plan ist es, Moran glauben zu machen, er hätte Simon umgedreht. Wir müssen Alisha immer noch befreien. Ich lasse mich gegen sie austauschen."

John hörte Sherlock leise fluchen. „Wieso musst du dich für diese Agentin opfern?

„Sherlock, ich opfere mich nicht! Wir haben einen sehr guten Plan. Mir wird schon nichts passieren."

„Moran ist gefährlich..."

„Ich weiß, aber ich auch, vor allem wenn ich wütend bin. Und ich habe eine Scheißwut auf den Typen. Vor allem, weil er der Grund ist, dass wir uns schon seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr gesehen haben."

Sherlock lachte kurz: „Ist das deine Art mir zu sagen, dass du mich vermisst?"

John räusperte sich verlegen: „Vielleicht."

Nach einer kleinen Pause, sagte Sherlock leise: „Wartet bitte, bis ich bei euch bin. Du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass es keine Alleingänge mehr gibt."

„Alleingänge von dir."

„Ich finde diese Regel sollte für uns beide gelten. Ich habe gelesen, dass eine gute Partnerschaft eine ist, in der es fair zu geht."

„Was ließt du denn neuerdings für Bücher?"

„Mollys Ausgabe der Cosmopolitan."

John machte ein Geräusch, dass wie ein sarkastisches Lachen klang. „In Ordnung, Sherlock, ich warte."

„Du und ich gegen den Rest der Welt."


End file.
